


many earths, always you

by zarapjms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, Flashette, Fluff, From All 52 Earths, How They Meet On Each Earth, Kissing, Non-superpower earths, Smut at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarapjms/pseuds/zarapjms
Summary: How WestAllen meet on each earth, excluding Earth-X because triggers and problematic.





	1. Earth-1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! It’s my first fic on AO3, but definitely not my first time writing. Though, it is my first Flash-related fic. 
> 
> Just thought of this the other day, when I rewatched the scene of Westallen on the porch, talking about “You’ll always be Barry, and I’ll always be Iris.” so I basically HAD to. 
> 
> Please do correct me on my mistakes, and feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading :)

 

********_****_ __

**Earth-1;**

“Barry, you can’t hide forever in there, you know that.” Barry’s best friend, Frank, groaned, knocking on the door of the stall again. “Class is about to start, man, please.” Frank begged, and Barry could hear the desperation in his voice.

He sighed, flushing the toilet, and hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. He pushed the door open and walked towards the sink, washing his hands. “You go, I’m gonna finish up here, I’ll be right there.” He said slowly, and Frank hesitated before nodding and leaving.

Barry had just walked out of the toilets when he bumped into someone, stumbling a bit. “Oh, sorry, I’m in a hurry.” He apologized quickly. He looked up to see who he was talking to, and almost choked on his gasp. “Iris? Iris West?”

Iris smiled, “You know my name? How?”

“I read your projects sometimes, I love the way you write. You’d be a great journalist.”

Iris’ smile only widened, and she stood up straighter, taking Barry’s hand. “Hi, mysterious boy, I’m Iris West. What’s your name?”

“Barry. Barry Allen.” He had no idea what to do or say, feeling a blush creep up his neck. “I- uh- should go to class, but I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely.” She winked and walked off, towards her locker, probably.

 

********************************

  
“Dude, you didn’t tell me you talked to Iris West! She’s looking at you right now with a huge smile.” Frank stared behind Barry, a dreamy sigh leaving his lips.

Barry turned around, smiling back at her, and waved. She waved back. Barry felt his heart flutter.

Ten year old Barry had no idea that was the exact moment that he started feeling something for her, but, he’s thankful that he was late to class that day.

Iris stood up and walked over to Barry, sitting next to him. “We should definitely be friends, just saying.” She shrugged, taking a sip of her fruit juice.

Barry nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” He smiled when she giggled, then wrote his address on her hand while she did the same to him. She stood up from the table, leaving the two boys alone.

“You- How?”

“Luck. Destiny.” Barry stared off into nothing, dreamily. He definitely would never forget the best day of his life.


	2. Earth-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-2.

Earth-2;

Barry pushed his glasses up on his nose, sighing. “You know, this would all be easier if you’d just let me find a tutor for you,” said his teacher. He just shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

“I don’t want a tutor. If everyone can do it on their own, so can I.” But Barry’s real excuse was just that he didn’t have the time, having 2 jobs is exhausting, okay? He’d barely have the time to finish his homework or to study for any of his upcoming finals. College, 2 jobs, a dog to take care of and an apartment to clean up every day was too much already.

“Mr. Allen, I know that you don’t want to fail. You’re an excellent student, and I know how hard you work, but sometimes we just need a tutor. That’s not something bad. They could help you-“ Barry’s unconvinced look cut him off “-but that’s up to you, of course.”

“I could help him, Mr. Hennings.” A girl, who Barry recognized as Iris fucking West, offered.

“Lovely! Look, Barry, you’ve got people willing to help.” Mr. Hennings looked down at Barry pointedly, basically saying that he couldn’t argue with him any further.

Barry just grumbled underneath his breath, and then looked up at Iris. “Sure.”

She smiled, standing up from her seat, and taking place next to him. “Why are you so…”

“Moody?”

“Uh, yes.” She crossed her arms, her beautiful smile changing into a smirk.

“Because I don’t have any time for this – and that’s not because I don’t like you – I mean.. Like.. As a person.. Not- never mind, um.. I just don’t have the time.” Barry avoided looking into her eyes, knowing that he’d probably do or say something stupid, like always.

“I could ask if we could skip a Mr. Hennings’ classes, you know.” She shrugged, already standing up to walk towards his desk.

“I don’t know if he’ll actually say yes-” Barry started, but Iris was already gone. 

She came back, ten minutes later, giddy and excited. Barry had no idea why she’d even want to be seen with him, seeing as everyone considered him a “nobody”.

“Let’s go. He gave us permission until winter break.” She grabbed her stuff, waiting for Barry to do the same. He sighed, wondering why she wanted to help him in the first place, but walked with her towards the library.

“Hey. Um. I- Thank you.” Barry felt a blush creep up his neck.

“Of course.” Iris beamed at him, offering him a kind smile, her eyes flashing with something Barry couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“And uh- why do you actually want to, like, help me?” Barry bit his lip when Iris looked at him confusedly, “Because.. Um.. You’re- you know, popular? And uh- most popular people don’t like to… Be around… Less popular people?” He rubbed his hands together anxiously, clicking his pen a few times.

“Popular? I never cared about anything like that, I think you’re very cute, Barry Allen.” She winked at him, and Barry’s eyes widened.

“You- what?” He stared at her, lips parted, as if he wanted to take a picture of her with his eyes.

“Like I said, I think you’re very cute. I don’t like the fact that they’re treating you like a nobody, because you’re really smart, and cute, and I would very much like to get to know you more.” She scooted closer to him, resting her hand on his knee.

Barry’s heart was beating so fast, he literally could not breathe for a few seconds. He, Barry Allen, who nobody cared about, had managed to catch Iris West’s, who everyone loved and adored, attention? He took a deep breath, scanning her face.

Iris pressed her lips against his, and his world seemed to stop for a second or two, and he kissed her back.

She didn’t pull back until they both had to catch their breaths, and Barry had to blink once or twice. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, a little out of breath.

“I’m sorry if that was inappropriate, since we really don’t know each other, but I just had to.” Iris smoothed out Barry’s shirt where she’d held it, while they kissed, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Barry just gaped at her, at a loss for words, but then collected himself, smiling back. “I’m glad you did it.” He turned back to his book, unable to stop the smirk from forming on his face as he watched Iris from the corner of his eye.

The bell rung, just in time, and Barry stood up. He grabbed his stuff, grabbing Iris’ wrist lightly so she turned to him. “I don’t have your number, how else are we supposed to communicate to go on a date?”

Iris waited for a few seconds, but then grinned, giving him her number. She got up close to him, whispering a “I’ll see you, Allen,” and then left after pressing a kiss to his cheek.

And if Barry stood there, stunned, for 10 more minutes, arriving late at his next class.. Well, that’s not anyone’s business but his own.


	3. Earth-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated yesterday, but today’s WestAllen’s one month anniversary! And, I just felt inspired. I was going to make this evil!westallen but.. This idea seemed nicer to me. Feel free to leave your own ideas by the way! Thanks <3

**Earth-3**

Iris really didn’t like going to her dad’s work, but today she had to, since she forgot her keys. He was the only other person who has a key to her apartment.

“Look where you’re going, idiot,” she grumbled, pushing a boy out of her way. He frowned at her, and stood there for a little while, but she didn’t pay him any mind. She walked faster, knocking on the door of her dad’s office.

“Come in.” His voice sounded anything but excited.

She opened the door, putting a fake smile on her face. “Hi, daddy.” She took a seat on one of the chairs across from him, putting her bag down.

“Babygirl, hi. Want me to cancel my meetings?” He was always happy to see her, which she was thankful for. Her dad might be moody at work, but whenever he’d see her, he’d have the brightest smile on his face. She felt the same towards him. They meant a lot to each other, and she was happy about that.

She smiled, shaking her head. “No, no. Just came to ask for the key to my apartment. I forgot mine at home today, stupid of me, I know.” She shrugged, gesturing towards her head, “You know how forgetful I can be.”

He chuckled, taking out his keys. “Of course I know. You _are_ my daughter after all.” He searched for a while, and then frowned. “Wait a second, I’ll be right back.” He gave her a pat on her shoulder, walking out of his office with a sigh.

Iris stood up, wanting to take a quick look at what he was doing.

She looked at his papers, frowning when she saw the amount of money being used, for a “secret project”. She looked at other papers, and realized some “Project Diamond” was being mentioned a lot. She frowned, but couldn’t quite find what it was. When she heard his footsteps come closer, she took her seat once again.

“Must’ve dropped them on the ground, the new guy gave it to me.”

He gave her the key, and she stood up, taking her bag. “Thank you, dad. I’m coming over today, I promise, and no, I won’t forget. Two donuts, and two coffees. I gotchu.” She grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and then left.

She grabbed her phone, searching up “Project Diamond”. As she guessed, she found nothing. Weird.

She got in her car, starting it up. She looked up for a second, but continued to look down at her phone when the light turned green.

Though, she stopped, when she heard her car collide with something, or rather, someone.

She let out a scream, dropping her phone, and got out of the car quickly. She looked around, but no one was there. She ran over towards the body, turning him over, and saw that it was the boy she bumped into before she walked inside her dad’s office.

She let out a gasp, and forced herself to push back her tears, and hoisted him up, letting his body lean on hers.

“I’m so sorry.” She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying, and then put him in her backseat.

She knew that if she’d call an ambulance, it’d take forever for them to get here. So she would bring him to one, and she knew the shortcut towards the hospital.

During the entire ride, she checked if his chest was still heaving up and down, and held her breath until she saw it move at least a little bit.

As soon as she got to the hospital, she threw herself out of her car, grabbing the guy by his waist, calling for help quickly.

“What happened?” One of the nurses asked, putting him on a bed, and Iris’ hands trembled.

“U-Uh. I-I hit him, unintentionally. I don’t know his name.” She took deep breaths, knowing that if she stopped doing so, she’d pass out. The nurse ran along with Iris, and Iris really hoped the guy was okay.

What felt like hours later, Iris heard her name being called. “Miss West?”

She stood up quickly and ran towards the doctor. “Yes? That’s me?”

“We checked his ID, his name’s Bartholomew Allen. We contacted his emergency contact, and they said they’d be here quickly. When they come, we will be able to disclose some information with you. Until then, know that we’re trying our best to make the pain far less than it is now.” She walked away, leaving Iris standing there. She let out a puff of air, willing her shaky hands to stop.

An hour or two later a woman, in her early 50s, ran towards Iris’ direction. “My son, Barry, please, is he okay?” The frantic look in her eyes scared Iris, and she gulped.

“I-I don’t-”

“Who did this to him, huh? Do you know?” Iris’ eyes welled up with tears again and she nodded.

“It was me, miss.” She finally let her tears fall freely, and the woman’s gasp turned into a sob as she let Iris’ shoulders go.

“M-What has he done to you? Did my son hurt you?” The woman’s crying got worse when a nurse walked out of the room Barry was in, walking up to her.

“Please tell me my son is okay!” She wiped her tears away, sniffing.

The nurse nodded, “He’s okay, ma’am. You’re Mrs. Allen I assume?”

“Yes.” She sounded as relieved as Iris felt, and Iris slipped inside of Barry’s room, without anyone noticing.

“Mom?”

“Um.. No. Iris, Iris West.” She closed the door behind her quietly, sitting down beside him.

“I’m sorry. I really am. It’s okay if you file a police report, I’ll gladly serve my time in jail, I did after all make a mistake by looking at my phone.. Um.” She put her hand on his thigh, but he looked at her like she swallowed a cactus.

“File a police report? I walked through red lights. My fault. You should be the one to file it.”

Iris frowned, “I got you in a hospital and you want me to file a police report on you? Not happening.”

Barry coughed slightly, a smile spreading on his face.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“What if I force you to?”

“I’ll rip it to shreds.”

“Fair enough.” Barry’s smile only widened as they continued to talk, and Iris just felt worse and worse.

“I’m so sorry, once again, Barry. I bumped into you, scolded you rudely, and then ran you over with my car.”

Barry shrugged, but a whine escaped his lips when he did so, and he closed his eyes with a hiss.

“You could’ve also just left me there, but you took me to a hospital, so thank you.” He cracked one eye open, smiling once again when he took in her surprised expression.

“You act like you’ve been hit by a car before.” Iris blurted, but blushed once he looked at her again.

“I have, actually. Twice. Not fun.” Barry’s hand slid a little further up his stomach, and Iris realized her hand was still on his thigh.

“Oh, uh, sorry-”

“Barry! My beautiful boy!” Barry’s mother walked inside the room, and Iris stood quickly, so she could take her place.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt badly? Gosh, you’re still as clumsy as ever, aren’t you?” She took his hand, rubbing it gently.

Barry’s chuckle sounded throughout the room, and he opened both of his eyes, looking at his mother reassuringly.

“I’m okay, mom. Iris there helped a lot with that.” He gestured towards her, smiling.

“Barry- I put you here.” Iris frowned, not understanding how he managed to look at this positively.

“Thank you, Iris.” His mother smiled at her, and Iris must have been losing her mind.

“Thank you? Your son ended up here because of me!”

His mother’s smile only widened. “It’s okay. He’s strong. Thank you for bringing him here, it shows you’re a good person.”

Iris wiped the tears falling down and hugged Barry’s mother tightly, sobbing and shaking, “I’m so sorry, god, I’m such an asshole, Mrs. Allen,” leaving her mouth along the way.

His mother’s hand rubbed her back gently, “It’s Nora, love.”

“Nora, Barry, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how I can repay you. If it’s money, I can handle it-”

“We don’t want money, Iris. It’s okay. Tell your dad that he’s done a great job. You’re an amazing daughter, and an overall very sweet person.” Nora pulled back from the hug, and Barry hummed in agreement.

“Please, at least let me take care of your son or something, I feel so bad.” Iris looked at Barry, who giggled at her.

“Actually.. I have to go on a business trip soon, so I won’t be able to help Barry much.. So..”

Iris didn’t hesitate, “Please let me help him.”

“Let’s give each other our numbers, and we’ll see.”

Iris had never felt happier that she’d forgotten her keys at home that day.


	4. Earth-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-4. Warning: not a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. i got the idea for this from a friend on twitter (@iriswxstt - go follow her if you haven’t, she’s amazing) and i honestly just wrote whatever came to my mind. i originally wanted to post this yesterday but i forgot, honestly. here it is, earth-4 WA. enjoy!

**Earth-4**

Barry waited impatiently, leaned against a car, for his client to arrive. He had other shit to do, damnit, they’d better hurry up.

“Allen? Are you sure they’re gonna show up?” Barry grumbled under his breath and pulled out his gun, checking to see if it was loaded, and put it back where it was.

“If they don’t show up in three minutes, I won’t hesitate to shoot them,” he reassured Cisco, his best friend, shrugging.

Then a car pulled up, and out came Barry’s client. “About goddamn time, Wells.” He motioned for Cisco to get the briefcase from the trunk, stepping closer to Wells.

“You do know that I have places to be, right? I can’t waste my time waiting for you to show up. Next time you’re late, I’d flee the country if I were you.” Barry’s threats weren’t to be taken lightly, whatever he said, he did. He couldn’t tell you how many people he’d killed up until now, simply because it cost time and time was precious.

Wells audibly gulped, but then nodded firmly, taking the briefcase from Cisco. “If you get caught with this shit, and you rat us out, I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger.” Barry shrugged, but then smirked, “Tell Tess I said hi.”

Wells tensed up, but then his face hardened and he went inside his car, driving away. Barry couldn’t help but chuckle, getting inside the car and driving it into the garage nearby.

“Oh, yeah, my dad wants him to-”

“Ms. West?” Barry’s mind was rushing with a million possibilities as to why Iris West would be standing right here, inside his office. He’d never met her in person, but he knew exactly what she looked like due to pictures.

“Allen.” She nodded firmly, her red velvet dress hugging her body tightly, and Barry really shouldn’t have licked his lips, because next she was snapping at him.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” She huffed, taking a seat on one of the comfortable couches inside of Barry’s office.

He sat down opposite her, instead of behind his desk. He cleared his throat. “Did something go wrong? Do I have to-”

“Shut up. Dad needs you to listen to me right now. Remember a while back, when we did business with the Thawne’s? He wants you to collect as much information about them as possible, because they’ve stolen about 3M dollars from us just yesterday. We can’t locate them because they keep moving, but their home base is close to yours. You know my dad trusts you, so if you figure this out, maybe he’ll finally give you that promotion you’ve been begging for.” Iris’ smirk never left her face, and Barry leaned back against the couch, throwing his arm around the back of it.

“Begging? I haven’t begged for anything, Ms. West.” He let his eyes wander around his office, “But I wouldn’t mind a promotion.”

“That’s what I thought. Oh, and if you do decide to fuck this up, you can consider yourself dead.” She walked up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then left.

And God, that made Barry want her more. But he had things to do, so he stood up and got to work.

“Cisco! Tell Snart to get his ass here, I need to speak with him.”

Cisco’s eyes widened, “It’s that bad?”

“Serious, not bad. One thing goes wrong, and my days could be limited. Get him, tell him it’s urgent.” Barry waved him away, taking out his documents and reports on jobs with the Thawne’s.

“You asked for me, Barry?” Snart walked inside of his office, sitting down on the couch he once was seated on.

“The Thawne’s. I need you to make a plan, we gotta get inside their home base. They stole 3M from us.” Snart’s expression hardened more and more at each sentence, and he nodded, getting up quickly.

“I’ll be done in 5 hours.”

Barry nodded, his silent way of thanking him, and Snart was off.

He leaned back against his seat, sighing loudly. Then an idea came to his mind.

“Cisco, get Albert. Ask if Rory wants to come too, we’re gonna burn some things today.” Barry grinned, clasping his hands together.

Cisco’s smile had gotten bigger, as he went off to tell Julian and Mick that they’d burn some things.

 

“There’s about three thousand stacks of drugs here. We burn it, we pull their attention to here. They stay here, we have the time to kill every single one of them, but also get to threaten them by capturing Thawne’s nephew.” Barry grabbed his guns, putting them in his belt.

“How do you know we’ll get to capture Thawne’s nephew?” Mick stared at the match burning, pinched between two fingers, his voice sounding uninterested but Barry knew better.

“Thawne either comes himself, or sends his nephew. He doesn’t trust anyone else. Eddie’ll be the one coming because Thawne’ll be at the home base. We’ll be out of there before he can reach us, though.”

“Great, then, let’s-”

“Bartholomew!” That was Iris, and Barry truly had no idea why she’d come back.

“Uh.. Yes, Ms. West?” He sat on his desk, motioning for her to sit also.

“What the hell are you about to do?”

Barry’s expression didn’t change, not even a flinch, but he knew exactly who’d told her their plan- “Caitlin told you, huh?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point. You’re putting yourself in danger. You know that we can’t give you a promotion if you’re dead, right?”

“It’s the thought that counts.”

Iris’ nostrils flared, and she pushed at his chest. “Change your plans or I’ll-”

“This is the only plan that will get us what we want.”

“Find something better then!” She looked genuinely mad, and Barry had no idea why.

“This is better. It’s either this or nothing.”

Iris glared at him, her stare hard, but Barry didn’t falter.

“If you die, who the hell is gonna help my dad do shit he can’t do?” She sighed, forcing her anger away.

“What is this really about, hmm?” Barry put his guns on his desk, seeing as they were uncomfortable.

“Wh- The plan, _obviously_ , Barry, we- you-”

Barry stepped closer to her, taking her wrist. “I’m asking one more time. What is this really about?”

Her eyes widened, and she spluttered, trying to move from his grasp.

“I’ll tell my dad-” She gasped when he pulled her against himself, tightly.

“Stop avoiding the question, Iris.”

Iris’s eyes flickered to his lips, and that’s all Barry needed, so he pressed his lips against hers.

At first, he wanted this to be one of those heated make-out sessions, but he pulled back after a tiny peck, smirking at her, letting her wrist go, stepping back.

“I see. Don’t worry, I’ve been doing this for almost twelve years, I won’t get hurt. Not even a scratch.” He stepped close to her again, reaching around her – knowingly – his nose brushing against her cheek. She shuddered, letting out a sigh, then he stepped back again.

“These guys’ll help a lot with that. Now go, tell your dad about the plan, we might need backup.”

  
As soon as everything went according to plan, Barry stood beside his car, waiting for Thawne to arrive.

“Barry, you didn’t take enough precautions- what if it goes wrong?”

Barry scoffed, “I have two guns. Three more in the car. It won’t go wrong.”

Except, it did, really, really wrong. Instead of Eddie, Thawne himself came.

Barry knew he was scarier in real life, but honestly, this was worse than anything anyone ever told him. He wasn’t scared, though.

He told Cisco to get in the car, since he didn’t have anything to defend himself with, knowing he’d find the few guns laying around in there.

“Ah, you’re the Bartholomew Allen I keep hearing about, I assume? Nice to meet you, Allen.” Thawne’s expression was smug, and Barry really wanted to shoot him straight in his face. But he refrained, his hand resting on one of his guns.

“How about we do this the nice way, you surrender yourself, and I don’t murder you right here, right now.” Barry didn’t falter.

“Okay then.” Thawne motioned for his men to fire, and they did, alright.

Barry thanked himself for his quick movements, ducking underneath his open car door. The glass shattered, and Barry cursed. That’d mean wasting money to get it made.

He shot blindly, a satisfying smirk finding its way onto his face when he realized that he’d landed each of his shots perfectly.

He stood up, then, firing with both of guns, hearing Cisco fire as well. They shot each one of them, and Thawne was the only one left.

“Impressive.” He commented, and then fired once, straight into Barry’s shoulder. Barry hissed, clasping it tightly, but shot, and it went back and forth, until Barry got shot again, this time on his side. He gasped, but shot, landing it in the middle of Thawne’s chest.

He fell onto his knees, Cisco coming to his side quickly, shooting a few more times at Thawne to be sure. “Barry!”

“C-call Joe.” Barry pressed a hand hard against his side, but Cisco shook his head.

“No! I’m calling 911.” Barry heard some cars pull up, but he was too exhausted to look who it was. Probably Rory and Snart.

“Barry! Fuck, what happened?”

Barry recognized that voice as Julian’s, and he shook his head, “Thawne- h-he’s dea-d.”

“Fu- that’s good.”

“Tell Iris I’m-” Barry coughed up a bit of blood, his heart beating wildly, “sorry.”

“My god- Barry- no! Stay with me, fuck, CISCO!”

Barry could hear ambulances from afar but he honestly felt so _so_ tired.

Julian hoisted him up, forcing him to stand, only letting him lean against him a little bit. “You better stay awake, Barry, you better.”

“BARRY!” Barry’s eyes snapped open, and he looked at Iris, running towards him. He groaned against Julian, but Iris’ worried glance and gentle hands soothed his pain a little.

“You fucking- you asshole! You promised- my god, you’re bleeding really heavily-”

Barry closed his eyes, letting Iris’ voice lull him to sleep, but Iris’ just got louder and louder.

“HE’S HERE! Losing consciousness, bleeding heavily. Lost a lot of blood. We need to get the bullets out of him as soon as possible-”

Barry couldn’t hear anything anymore, it was just dark. Dark and silent.

But he did his best to get one more glance at Iris, her face now wet with tears.

And then he was gone.

 


	5. Earth-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-5.  
> Warning: murder, nothing graphic though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i remember i once talked about iris being wonder woman, and i honestly couldn’t help myself but to write an earth where she was. anyways, enjoy!

**Earth-5**

Iris West hoisted herself up and jumped over a wall, smirking once she’d finally escaped the few men. They’d all yelled at her, mostly catcalling her, and once she talked back they’d followed her around, but she managed to get away.

She ran until she was far enough and pushed her right foot into the ground, flying far, high up into the sky. She landed on a rooftop, their rooftop.

Except, this time, someone else was awaiting her.

“What are you doing here, Flash?” She’d crossed her arms, covered by two silver arm pieces, over her black leather covered chest.

The man frowned, obviously not used to people disliking him. He was covered in leather too, except it was red. Or no, this didn’t look like leather. Friction proof? Must be it. Inflammable. Noted.

He opened his mouth, probably to tell a lie, and Iris cut him off before he could do so.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen. Twenty-eight. Owner of Allen Corp. You catch people like me, and imprison them, right? You torture them into never using their gifts ever again. Well, I’m not going to let you catch me.”

Iris could see him visibly gape at her, but she didn’t look back as she jumped down, her skirt flying in the wind. She heard him follow her, and she landed on her feet.

“Yes?”

“You’ve got it all mixed up-”

“Oh yeah? Do I now?”

Iris’ hair flowed in the wind and she licked her lips. “Don’t try me. One punch and you’ll fly across the whole city.”

Flash- he chuckled, “Might as well know my name then.. Right? Barry. I don’t go by Bartholomew.”

Iris shook her head, looking at her thigh-high boots and leather skirt. “I don’t care about your name, Mr. Allen. Stop capturing innocent, gifted people. Let them be. Open a training center. Help them understand their powers- instead of hurting them because of it.” She looked up at him, and he just looked at her blankly.

“I’m not hurting anyone.” He muttered, but Iris caught it.

“Then who is?” She must’ve looked dumbfounded- which, she really, _really_ was.

“I’m not the only- why am I even telling you this? Whatever- I- Just go alright? I’ll act as if I didn’t see you or wasn’t able to catch you- just leave.” He dismissed her, turning his back to her.

“Iris.” She told him, which halted him in his step. He turned to her.

“You’re in great danger, Iris. I suggest you never associate with me again- you seem like someone people would have hope in.”

He gave her a sad, longing look, and ran off. Iris stood there, confused. Why was there longing on his face? She thought about it, all the way back home, and then she realized.

He wanted to be someone people would have hope in.

 

*****

 

The next time Iris came across Barry, it was honestly unintentional.

“Iris?” He questioned, shocked to find her here, but then straightened up, pulling her aside.

“You shouldn’t be here. They’ll catch you, you know?” Barry looked nervous, even though his cowl hid most of it.

“I just wanted to help the little girl-”

“She’s okay! I helped her in time. Please leave before-”

Barry was cut off mid-sentence by a deep voice calling his name, something like- “Flash! I see you’ve finally caught Wonder Woman, as they call her? Great accomplishment, man.” He got a pat on the back, and then looked at Iris’ scowl.

“You could never catch me. I am at this city for a reason. I want to give people someone to count on, someone who will try their best to save them. You do the exact opposite. But I know that’s not what you want, is it, Barry? Huh? You want to be the hero of this city. A protector. Not a family-dividing asshole who runs a corporation where they hurt people like us.” Iris smirked at his expression, which… He was very bad at hiding his emotions. Also noted.

“I just- How about this.. Um.. You promise me you’ll stay out of trouble and.. I’ll lie about all of this. I- Maybe I can quit.. I have been collecting evidence on my father’s innocence since he got taken away from me-”

Barry’s eyes widened as he looked right behind Iris. “You have to go. Go. Now! Go!” He pushed her, and Iris shook her head because, no, she didn’t want to leave him here, he just wanted to help.. He could get hurt.

“Barry, no-”

Barry flashed her away, far far away, but close to her house. “Please.. Stay away from me. And everything surrounding me. Um, you should be good here. Don’t put yourself in danger. Please.” He squeezed her hand, which he had no idea he was holding, and he was gone again.

“What if I don’t want to?” She whispered, to no one but herself, really.

 

*****

  
“Are you sure, Iris? This is very dangerous.”

Iris nodded, taking her shield, and her sword.

“I have to help- I can’t imagine what’s happening to him right now. He just wants to help his dad.”

Linda, Linda Park, her best friend, her roommate, and sister-in-law, was very worried. Rightfully so. But Iris had to. Barry was in danger. She knew that.

She gave her one last look, smiled, then left the safe house.

When she arrived at the building, she didn’t hesitate to immediately move.

Two guards at the front, two dead. Three guards inside, two dead, one ran away. Six more guards, four of which are dead, two of which have powers.

Then, she sliced both of their sides in one strike, and left to go find Barry.

“Barry? Barry!” She found him in a room- completely black. She couldn’t see him, but his outline would have to do for now.

He had a lot of bruises on his sides, but his face.. Gosh.. If she didn’t know how he looked like, she wouldn’t recognize him at all.

She took off with him, back to the safe house.

“Oh my god! Iris- what?” Linda looked at Iris with a panicked and confused expression, which.. honestly, it’s fair.

“I’ll explain later, just-”

“Iris? Where- ow?” Barry croaked, already trying to stand up straight, and Iris let her arm fall from his waist, holding him up by his shoulder.

“A safe house. What the actual hell happened to you?” Iris pushed him backwards, and he stumbled onto a love seat.

“Uh- don’t remember?” Barry scratched the back of his neck, and then stood up again, groaning as he did so.

“I gotta get back- before they track you here. Um. Thanks?” He took Iris’ hand and squeezed, but then blushed and let it go. He pulled his cowl over his head and finally looked at Linda.

“Don’t tell anyone, please. There’s a reason I wear a mask.” Barry spared one last look at Iris and then left.

“What the fuck was that?” Linda yelled, obviously confused.. Maybe a little angry.

“Uh. The head of Allen Corp.”

“And you brought him here?” Linda gritted out, pointing at the ground.

“I had no choice! He was dying in there, Linda. He gives people hope. We need him to keep doing that. That way I can complete my mission. The reason I was chosen.” Iris took off her suit and all, then put on casual clothes.

There was no way she’d let Barry Allen get in the way of her taking down Allen Corp. forever. No way. Not even if she’d accidentally developed a crush on him.

 

*****

 

The next day, she’d just come back from work, and sat on the couch in her apartment, when Linda walked in.

“Have you seen Wally? He hasn’t been around since-” Linda clamped her mouth shut, knowing exactly what happened.

“Iris, WAIT!” Linda ran after Iris, who already dressed up and left.

“They’re going down tonight. Nobody messes with my family.” Iris landed on the roof of the building, kicking the door there down to go down the stairs, right to the place she’d killed about four people just an hour ago.

“Where is Wally West?” She yelled, everyone turning to look at her. Guns were being raised, but nobody dared to fire. “Where the fuck is he?”

“Iris West… What a pleasure. Thanks for turning yourself in, I guess.” Iris turned around at the voice, staring right at Harrison Wells.

“I’m not here to turn myself in. Let Wally go, or else.” Iris saw his eyes flicker to her knife hanging at her side, and he just laughed at her.

“You want to kill me? Thirty of my men in this room have a gun pointed at you, Ms. West.”

“Thirty more of you to kill then, am I right?” She must’ve been going crazy after saying that, because.. Was that Wally with Barry, who flashed them away?

“That’s not how you’ll end Allen Corp., though, is it? It only ends if you kill the current owner.. And as far as I know, Barry Allen is that person.” He smirked, looking at Iris with an amused expression.

“If that’s what it takes, I’ll do it.” Iris was good at masking her emotions, but she knew damn well that it hurt to say that.

“Really? Didn’t think you’d be so willing to kill your boyf-”

Iris slammed him against the wall behind him, choking him. “If I squeeze any tighter, you’ll be dead in less than thirty seconds. Try me.” She squeezed tighter, before releasing.

He coughed. “Fire.” But before Iris could even react, she was standing outside, far away from the building.

“Are you crazy?” Barry panted, checking to see if she was hurt.

“Maybe I am!” Iris raised her arms, taking a step back from him.

“Maybe I am, okay? I just.. Do you know the reason I am here, Barry?” She chuckled bitterly. “I’ve been born to complete one mission. One. And that includes killing you.”

Barry’s confused expression turned into something of betrayal, and hurt, and Iris was really going to throw up.

“Do you understand how much danger I am in every day? Unless I stop you and thus Allen Corp.”

Barry opened his mouth, and Iris’ hands shook, expecting him to yell at her, but instead he looked away, his mouth shut.

“You know, Iris, the day I met you on that rooftop, I felt like it was magical. I don’t know what it is about you, but you immediately caught my attention. The day you told me about Allen Corp. I knew I wanted to help you, but I’d put you in danger by even being near you. I never wanted my organization to turn people into lab rats. I wanted to help them understand their powers, how to use it for good. And then I got my powers, and I had no idea how to deal with them. So that’s why I started experimenting, on myself. I never touched another person. I only set up training centers, because all of these people.. They just woke up, having powers, like me. I only want to help.” Barry sighed, and then sniffed, wiping his tears away, looking Iris dead in the eye.

“But I’m willing to sacrifice my life if it means that _you_ get to be at peace.” The amount of sincerity and certainty in his voice was enough to have Iris’ eyes well up with tears.

“I can’t.” She brought her hand to her cheek to wipe away the wet trail that her tears left. “I can’t.”

“It’s your mission.” Barry stated, blankly staring at Iris.

“You don’t get it. I- I don’t want to kill you, Barry, _I can’t_. I’ll find another way to complete it- I-” Iris felt Barry’s leather-clad hands on her elbows, and she looked up at him. “I was never supposed to like the person I was meant to hate the most.”

“What is your exact mission, Iris? Just to bring Allen Corp. down? I can give one order and it’ll happen, I swear-”

“But you’re doing good things in there! You’re helping people- I can’t stand in the way of that.” Iris’ hands rested on Barry’s chest, while his hands rested on hers.

“We’ll find another way.”

Iris nodded, but then bit her lower lip, hesitating. Barry held her so carefully, like she was glass, and that only made her want to cry more.

“You were willing to sacrifice your life for those of others-”

“And especially for you.”

She couldn’t help herself, her lips pressed against his, and she held him tightly.

When they broke apart, Iris’ forehead rested on his, and Barry spoke up.

“I’m not the only owner of Allen Corp.” He whispered, his eyes opening slightly, to take in Iris’ confused expression.

“Who else-?”

“Harrison Wells.” Barry sighed, letting his hands fall from her face to his sides.

“If I kill him-”

“That technically counts as finishing your mission.”

“Barry, flash me back there right now.”

“They’re with too much, Iris. We need to try tomorrow. He’ll be in his office. I’ll take you there myself.” Barry seemed to be okay with murdering him, and Iris wondered why, but she didn’t ask.

“Fine. I’m holding you onto that promise.” Iris told him, and then turned away. “But.. I need a way to contact you.”

“I already put my number in your phone.” He grinned, and then flashed away.

 

*****

  
When Iris woke up the next day, and got a message from Linda that work got cancelled, she searched on her phone for Barry’s number.

“Hmph. Bear.” She giggled at the name, and then called him up.

“I’ll text you my address, pick me up at eight or so.” Iris heard him chuckle and say “alright”, then hung up.

When Barry arrived at her apartment, Iris was just about done putting on her suit, zipping up her boots.

“Take me there,” she ordered, and he picked her up, bringing her over there.

“Ms. West! I see you’ve brought your boyfriend along this time.” Harrison’s smug expression pissed Iris off even more, and Barry nodded at her, flashing away to probably make sure nobody would bother them.

“You’re dying right here, right now.” She took out her knife, her own knife, meant for her to finish this mission.

“You do know that killing me will get you put in jail, right?” He prompted, and Iris shook her head with a smirk.

“As soon as I kill you, nobody will remember you once existed.” She walked closer to him, readying her knife.

“The knife of-” Iris walked closer to him, and didn’t hesitate. She stabbed him, right through his heart, “you..” he grunted out before he slowly began to disappear, and Barry came in at the right moment.

“He’s gone.” Iris muttered, looking at Barry to see his reaction.

“He was the one who put my dad in jail.” Barry said, his voice a little shaky. “And now I can get him out of there...” he chuckled through the tears, “after seventeen years.”

“Oh, Barry.” Iris stood up and hugged him tightly, and it was at that moment they decided that, yeah, they were meant to meet that night.

“Iris, I-” Barry looked at her with pure adoration, and Iris couldn’t help but blush.

He never finished his sentence, instead, he pressed his lips to hers, and they kissed like that until Iris was left breathless.

“How are we gonna-”

Barry shushed her with another kiss, “we’ll figure it out. I promise you, it’ll all be okay.” He hugged her tightly, smiling.

Iris breathed his scent in, as big of a smile on her face.

They’d figure it out, together.


	6. Earth-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-6.  
> Warning: may be very unrealistic, but it was a cute concept, so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO i am back with another chapter. as i’m writing this note, my eyes are burning. i’m going to sleep soon, but i wanted to get this out there. let me know what you think! thanks for reading. enjoy!

**Earth-6**

Barry woke up, startling himself with a gasp. He looked around him, squinting at the amount of white he saw.

“Wh-”

“SHH!” Someone loudly shushed him, pressing him up against a wall quickly. When did he even stand up from the bed?

“I’m Iris West, and we’re the only sane people alive on earth.” Barry’s eyes widened at that sentence, and then Iris pulled him by his hand, away from the place he was in.

Then he noticed her leather suit, and the amount of guns stuck to her holster.

“What do you mean? What is happening?” Barry’s hands began to shake, and when he looked at them, he saw they were glowing.

“What is this?!” He was actually panicking right now, but Iris only shot him a quick glance, and then they jumped out of a window.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING?!” Barry held onto Iris’ hand for dear life, and then they landed on the ground.

“How-”

“I’m gonna explain everything to you, but please, shut up until we get to where we need to get. Now hold on to me, okay?” She patted the seat behind her on the motorcycle, and Barry nodded shakily.

As soon as he sat behind her, he relaxed, glad he was getting away from.. Wherever he was.

**

  
When Iris told him they arrived where they needed to be… He didn’t expect that place to be a fucking mansion. This place was as big as… Well, Barry had nothing to compare her to.

“We’re staying here. It’s the safest place on earth.” Iris assured him, though Barry didn’t doubt that for a second after seeing the amount of security surrounding the mansion.

“You can go upstairs, find yourself a room. The one on the right, at the very end, that’s my room. Um, after that, please don’t hesitate to come downstairs. There’s a lot we need to talk about. And, there’s clothes in every closet for you. I’m sorry this is so sudden.”

Barry merely nodded, not really paying attention, and then went upstairs.

The mansion was incredibly pretty, and Barry really wouldn’t mind staying here at all. He had no idea which country they were in.. But from the signs on the roads, he knew that it wasn’t America. It seemed like they were in Europe. Probably England.

He pushed the door open across from the room Iris was staying in, and decided that it’d be his room. This room seemed to have a lot of light, and room, and everything anyone would need from a room.

“You’ve chosen?” Iris’ voice sounded from the door, and Barry almost flinched at her voice, but kept seated on the bed. She seemed to have changed into more casual clothes. “Sorry to startle you, darling. I just knew I had to talk to you as soon as possible.”

Barry opened his mouth, nodding, “I’m confused but maybe you could clear everything up for me.”

Iris smiled, then came to sit beside him. “This is gonna be really shocking and confusing, but.. You were in a coma, for about six months. I can’t tell you exactly how that happened. I simply don’t know. Now.. Seven months ago, the world was fine. Nobody was in danger. But as soon as you went in a coma, the world started to crumble. Wars happened, though it never went as far as a World War 3. There is a reason why your coma triggered… The world basically ending. You were supposed to be a cure to some kinda illness that spread really quickly. You were the only person on earth, who was immune to that illness.

The illness was called “Virus X”, and everyone was scared it would break out any day. They were almost done with the cure, when you went in a coma. They couldn’t do what they had to anymore.. And the illness broke out. It began in third world countries first.. And when infected people began fleeing to other countries, it just spread and spread. The world was slowly dying and we couldn’t do anything about it.”

Iris looked sad and gave Barry a weak smile. “They call the people immune to this illness “The Gifted”. Except.. You were the only one immune to this illness, or so the world thought.”

“But.. You?” Barry couldn’t do anything other than listen, even though his heart was breaking, and he knew he was beginning to tear up.

“I was the only other person immune to Virus X. But, my dad kept me hidden away from society my whole life. It was to protect me. Because as far as I know, all those bruises on your body are from the times you didn’t cooperate with them.” Iris bit her lip, then looked him in the eyes, her voice now hushed.

“If we want to save the world, we need to.. You know.” And then a blush painted her face.

Barry was just frozen in place, unable to speak. “I-”

“It’s a lot to take in, I know. But.. This Virus X doesn’t kill everyone immediately. There are a lot of people in quarantine in one particular country. It’s why we’re in England, and not in America. The people are here. We’re in New Hampshire, but they’re in London. Though, they’re under very heavy security. To save them all, we need to find the cure ourselves. And also learn how to fight, to save them.” Iris grabbed Barry’s face in between her hands, and she sniffed. So did Barry.

“Please tell me you’re willing to cooperate. I want to save the world. Please.” Iris looked hopeful, but Barry still couldn’t talk, so instead he did the first thing his instincts told him to.

He kissed her, hard and lingering and it was the best kiss ever. He pulled back, let out a shuddering breath, and then nodded.

“I want to save the world too.”

Iris looked shocked, but then a smile painted her face.

“I have a plan. But this will take us weeks. Weeks of hard work and lots of training.” Iris told him, standing up. Barry stood up too.

“Whatever it takes, Iris.”

“Also.. Um. You kissed me because..” Iris put her hair behind her ear, and swayed a bit on her feet, “you wanted to, right? Not because I told you..?” She looked hopeful, and Barry almost kissed her again.

“Because I wanted to.” Barry reassured her, and she smiled at him. “We’ll start tomorrow.. I just need some time to process all of this, if that’s okay with you.”

Iris nodded, “Oh yeah, completely okay. I’m in the room across from you, if you need me.” She left his room quietly, and Barry fell back onto the bed behind him.

“Fuck.” He sighed, and then turned onto his stomach, face planting into the pillow.

**

Barry awoke later with someone stroking his back, and he groaned as he turned over. He came face to face with Iris, then smiled shyly.

“Hi.”

Iris chuckled, “Hey.”

“We can start with a good breakfast today, and after that we can train until 2 p.m. Then I thought it’d be a good idea to find out how to make the cure. I heard you were a scientist, is that true?”

Barry nodded, “Best of the best, to quote others. Though, my work was never anything impressing. I just did what I learned.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “You were close to finding the cure of cancer, no? I don’t think it’s “never anything impressing”, mister.”

Barry grinned, raised his head off his pillows to look around the room, and let his head fall back again. “I’ll be out in a min.”

Iris nodded, patting his torso, then walked out of his room. Barry sighed and walked, while yawning, towards the bathroom connected to his room. It’d be a long day.

**

  
“Are you sure you can mix those chemicals and not put the whole house on fire?” Iris asked, worriedly glancing at Barry. Then she sent a kick flying his way, which he caught. He threw her off balance and she fell on her back.

Barry grinned victoriously, “I beat you!”

“I was distracted.”

“I still beat you.”

“Nuh uh. Rematch.”

“We’ve been going at it for three hours. Also, yes. 100% sure.” Barry took his water bottle, and took off his shirt to change into a new one, since it was sweaty.

Iris couldn’t help but stare. I mean, could you blame her? She hadn’t seen anyone around since.. Well, three months ago.

Barry pulled a new shirt over his head and then brushed past Iris, stopping to motion his head over to the snack cabinet, but Iris shook her head, so he walked towards it to get himself some snacks.

“It’s been a week, we’ve been training for a whole week. We’ve come close to finding the cure about twenty times, and still nothing. Nada.” Barry sighed loudly as he flopped onto the couch nearby, “I just want to save the damn world.”

Iris giggled, “We will, Bear. You need to have patience. Didn’t you say that you figured out a way to test the cures out? We could do something with that.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I usually would have figured this out already. I don’t know why it’s taking so long. The formula doesn’t seem to be hard to combine. We’re just missing something.”

Then, Barry sat up abruptly. “Have we tried mixing our blood together?”

Iris’s face lit up with surprise and shock, but mostly realization. “No. We did not.”

“Come with me.” He pulled her with him to his lab, sitting her down on a chair.

“Do you have an issue with needles?” He grabbed a large looking one and Iris shook her head.

“No. Needles are fine.” She smiled encouragingly at him, and he nodded with the same smile on his face, then took some of her blood.

“Don’t forget to grab one of those cookies. They’ll help you feel less weak, since you just worked out and then got your blood taken. Not smart.” Barry clicked his tongue teasingly, while Iris just rolled her eyes.

“Do your damn job, Allen.” She grabbed a cookie for herself, then sat down beside Barry to watch him try to make the cure.

“You’re sure what you’re doing right now is good?”

“I have no idea. We need more of those infected rats.”

Iris nodded, put the last bit of cookie in her mouth, and then went to grab one of the many rats they had in cages. They’d found some on their way to some market a few days back, and Barry thought they’d come in handy. He was right.

“Here you go. Aw, don’t be scared, little buddy.” Iris cooed, and put the rat in a box. Barry took the needle he had the “cure” in, and inserted it into the rat.

After a while, the rat regained its color, as it had turned yellow from the virus, and began to crawl up the sides of the box.

“I..”

“Barry… Did you..?”

“I think I just found the cure.”

Iris squealed, then jumped onto Barry and hugged him tightly. After a while, she blushed and let him go.

“Sorry.”

“C’mon, Iris, we’ve kissed more times than I’ve been able to count. You don’t have to be embarrassed for these little things.” Barry stood up and put her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips.

“We only need a little bit of our blood. How many people did you say there were?”

“Um. About twenty in areas outside of London. Maybe about fifty in London.” Iris looked at her wrist watch, then nodded as confirmation.

“We’ll save them all, I promise you.” Barry smiled at her, his eyes gentle.

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Iris whispered, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him, smiling when Barry bent down a little for her.

She felt his hands slide to her butt, and chuckled against his lips, sliding her hands down to his chest.

After a long while, she pushed him by his chest, taking a step back from her. Her ponytail swung as she quickly turned her back to him.

“The cure may have been found, but your training is far from over,” she called after she left the room, and Barry just shrugged with a small smile on his lips.

She was going to be the death of him.

**

  
A few weeks had passed, about four, and Barry felt ready. Iris told him he was ready a few days ago, but Barry had to be sure.

“Today.”

Iris nodded, tying her shoelaces. “Today.”

“What if it all goes wrong?”

“Plan B.”

“And that is..?” Barry bit his lip, unsure.

“We flee.” She shrugged. Barry facepalmed internally, duh.

“Alright.”

“But it _will_ work. You’ve worked hard on this. We’ve worked hard on this. Come on, let’s go before we overthink all of this.”

Barry nodded, getting on his own motorcycle. Iris had taught him how to ride one after he’d nicely asked her. Which.. It was at an inappropriate time, and she only said yes to shut him up. Oops?

They’d arrived shortly at London, and Iris stopped Barry. “The motorcycles will make too much noise if we go there with them. Leave them here and follow me.”

Barry took off his helmet and left everything except his bag behind, following Iris.

“Ma’am, you can’t be here.” A guard pushed against Iris’ chest, but Iris kicked him in his balls. Barry took the other guard, and they knocked them out before entering the building.

“We may be immune, but it can still affect us a little. Here, wear this. Keeps the toxic gas from entering our system.” She gave him a white mask, and he put it on. It was awfully dark in the building, and also silent.

“Why can’t we hear anyone?” Barry whispered, and right then the lights turned on, people dressed in hospital gowns headed for them. Iris nodded at Barry, and he gave her the needles.

He took some too.

As people were walking up to them, Barry injected them all, one by one, and so did Iris. They went limp for a second, blacking out. “You okay?” He asked a little girl, whose skin color restored as she nodded.

He smiled, watching as people realized that they were finally free of Virus X.

“How did you do it?” A woman, middle aged, asked. “How did you manage to make a cure?”

Barry smiled. “Nobody understood that there was blood needed from two Gifted people. Not just one. She’s the other Gifted person.” Barry smiled at Iris.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” The people looked at Barry and Iris like they were a God and Goddess, which, maybe they were.

Barry pulled Iris to his side, rubbing her arm up and down. He looked down at her, a big smile painting his face still.

“We did it, huh?”

“We saved the world,” Iris confirmed, reaching up to press a kiss to his face after he’d pulled his mask down.

“Thank you, Barry.”

“And thank you, Iris.”

They stared at each other with a twinkle in their eyes, their happiness the only thing that mattered to them.


	7. Earth-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-7.

**Earth-7**

Iris loved running. She’d loved running before becoming a speedster. She’d loved running before even walking. She felt free. Safe. Like she was invincible.

“Hi, miss West!” Her neighbor greeted her, and Iris smiled, stopping with running. “Hi, Jonathan. How was school today?”

“Boring. We had no fun classes today.” He pouted, and Iris chuckled, messing with his hair.

“Well, maybe you will have lots of fun classes tomorrow!” She reassured him, and the kid nodded, hugging her briefly, then ran back towards his mother.

Iris held her face straight. Knowing she was one of the people who hated metahumans - or aliens – really pissed her off.

Yes, there were bad versions of metahumans and aliens, but there were also people like her- people who’d saved the world countless times. She sighed, and got back to running.

**

After a while, she stopped at Jitters, picking up her favorite drink. No caffeine for her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t drink any other beverages.

“Hi, Iris-Ann,” Linda greeted her, and Iris smiled. “Hi, Linda. Please, sit, we have lots to discuss.”

Linda’s eyes flickered to Iris’ hands, which were tapping against the table. That always indicated she was nervous-excited.

“So?”

“I got the damn job!” Iris squealed, and Linda squealed along with her, hugging her from across the table.

“I’m so proud of you. Being a scientist is going to be hard, since you also..” She trailed off, but Iris knew exactly what she meant. She gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’ll be okay,” she told her, but also herself. It really would be okay. It had to.

“How’s Joe? Wally?” Linda smiled at Iris, and Iris rolled her eyes.

“Linda.. Wally likes you back, I swear, just ask him out, damnit!” She sighed in frustration, and Linda shrugged.

“He should be asking me.”

“You’re so stubborn and difficult.” Iris groaned as her phone beeped with a warning.

She frowned, but as soon as she grabbed her phone to read it the whole city began to shake violently. She tapped into the speedforce knowingly, getting everyone to safety, and then flashed Linda and her outside too.

“Oh my God!” Linda gasped, shaking a little.

“That one was rough. Oh gosh, the news says it had a magnitude of 7.8.” Iris looked around worriedly, and then nodded at Linda, running a little away from people, before she flashed home, to get her new suit.

She ran around the city, helped as many people as she could get to safety, and then another earthquake hit. “What’s happening?” She murmured to herself, and continued helping people, slowly.

She ignored all the dirty looks she got from people, continued helping everyone to safety, when a third one hit. “Fuck me! What the hell?” She flashed around the city to see where it could be coming from, but she couldn’t see anything. The sea hadn’t looked calmer, no cracks on the ground anywhere.. Nothing. Weird.

And then she stumbled to a stop, when she saw about five guys in an alleyway, crowded around someone. That someone was pleading for them to stop, but they wouldn’t. She yelled “hey! Stop it!” at them, and when they crowded around her, she tapped into the speedforce once more.

She made them beat each other up instead, and once she was sure they were all knocked out, she rushed over to the guy. She put her hand on his shoulder, at which he flinched, but then he relaxed.

The guy slowly turned towards Iris, and he squinted at her face for a second. And then he frantically pushed himself against the brick wall. “Please, don’t hurt me, I just wanted to go home-”

Iris shook her head. “I won’t hurt you, buddy. I’m not like they are. You’re hurt, badly. Want to go to a hospital?”

His eyes widened – if that was even possible, his eyes seemed to have swollen shut – and shook his head quickly. “No! No hospital! They’ll put me in jail!” He shook his head violently. His breathing picked up. Then he seemed to get lost in thought, when another earthquake hit. Iris almost fell, but braced herself against the wall next to her.

“A-are you okay?” He asked her, his hands vibrating. He stared at them confusedly. “Did I just..”

“Cause an earthquake? Yes.. I- How do you do that?”

“I don’t actually know.” He looked at his hands, and then at Iris. Then Iris felt herself stand up, but she had no control over any of it. She stood still, stiff, and she frowned. Then her body relaxed.

“Holy fuck.” He looked at his hands, fascinated. He then realized how bad he must’ve been looking like. “Can you.. Um.. Help me- you know.. Get home?”

“Sure, I just need your name and address.”

“Barry. Um, Barry Allen.” He paused for a second, pushing himself up to stand. “Fifth Ave, block A. Apartment number 4.”

Iris took him there, and when she set him down, she thought he’d throw up, instead he was just flushed.

“I’m sorry for the.. Trouble. Thanks, for saving me, I mean. I mean, of course you’d save me- you’re a hero, but.. You know, I am a metahuman and- Uh, you didn’t have to save me.” Barry was full on blushing after he finished rambling, and Iris thought it was adorable.

She chuckled. “No worries.” She gave him a pat on his shoulder, one last glance, and then sped away.

**

“You’re telling me you saved yet another person and this one didn’t yell at you, spit on your suit, or act like you’re an actual disgrace? That’s fucking great!” Linda gushed, smiling so wide Iris knew her face would rip in half.

“Yeah, but he was a metahuman. Actually, he was the one causing all those earthquakes.” Iris took off her suit and replaced it with a tight dress.

“Really? He must be really powerful then, huh?” Linda grinned at Iris when she finished applying her red lipstick.

“I guess so.”

“Where are you going?”

“We are going to a club tonight. I’m bored. I wanna do something exciting. I also just need a drink.”

“You still can’t get drunk,” Linda deadpanned, and Iris shrugged.

“Who cares? I still have taste buds.” Iris put on her heels and looked at Linda, who ran into her room and changed quickly.

“Are we taking Wally?” Linda wiggled her eyebrows, but Iris shook her head.

“He’d just be overprotective of us. We wouldn’t even get to dance before he’d drag us out of there.” She put her arm around Linda’s waist and flashed them to a club nearby, Linda swaying a bit.

Iris looked at her and held her until she nodded, and then she smoothed out her red velvet dress, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked to the entrance. She showed the bouncers outside her ID, and walked inside.

She knew guys would hit on her, and that was her intention, because she honestly wanted to have a one night stand with someone.

She sat at the bar, asking for a wine. She took her money out to pay for it, but someone stopped her. They slid money over to the bartender. “It’s on me.” The bartender nodded at whoever it was, and Iris turned around to look at the guy, and she almost choked on air when she saw that it was Barry of all people. Damn. He looked good too.

He was dressed in skinny jeans, and a green button up, and damn Iris wanted to rip it off him and touch him all over.

“Oh! Uh, thanks.” She smiled shyly at him, and he gave her a sly smile in return.

Barry leaned into her ear, and Iris could smell his vanilla cologne, and she honestly wanted to kiss him.

“Thanks for saving me earlier. I owe you.” Iris felt herself stiffen as she realized he knew who she was.

“How did you know?” She asked him, and he just shrugged.

“Your voice and eyes confirmed it.” He smiled at her, “I’m glad you chose to come here.”

Iris blushed. “So am I. Iris-Ann, by the way.”

“Hi, Iris-Ann. It’s incredibly nice to meet you.” He took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it, and squeezed it before letting go.

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” He stood up and almost walked off before Iris grabbed his arm, and stood up herself.

“Wanna dance?” She asked him, and he grinned.

He nodded, taking her hand. They walked to the dance floor, and he pulled her back flush against his chest. His hand rested on her waist, and his head was resting against the side of her face.

Iris gasped when he started moving with her, smoothly may she add, at a slow pace. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands resting on his.

“You’re really good at dancing,” she noted, and Barry just chuckled. He twirled her around, pulling her against his chest once more. He stared into her eyes, his hands sliding down to her lower back.

Iris wanted to cry at how affectionate he was being with her, he looked at her as if she was the sun, and that made her head spin.

“You’re.. Incredibly gorgeous.” He seemed at a loss for words, but one of his hands came to her face, and he brushed her cheek with it.

“Thank you.” Iris’ blush deepened.

“You’re very welcome.” The song ended right on time, and Iris really didn’t want to let go of him yet. But then he pulled away, just holding her hand, and she missed his body’s warmth.

A man, slightly shorter than Barry, came running towards him and whispered something in his ear. Barry frowned at whatever he said, squeezed Iris’ hand, and then smiled apologetically at her once they’d finished talking.

“I have to go, but I would love to meet up again some day. Thank you again for saving my life.” Barry pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then left hurriedly.

Iris couldn’t help but go after them, and she listened to Barry talking to the guy who whispered into his ear earlier.

“Cisco.. What happened to your leg?”

“Doesn’t matter, just help me patch it up, please. You still owe me from the times I took you out to dinner.”

“You made me pay every time.”

“Because you insisted!”

“Okay, I did. That’s true.”

Iris sighed, relieved. Of course he wouldn’t be some kinda mafia. She had no idea what she thought would happen.

**

“You do know that bumping into each other has to stop at some point, right?” Barry stood in front of her, smiling at Iris.

“Oops. Maybe you should give me your number so I can stop bumping into you, and actually just call you up, to get your attention, hmm?” Iris drove her cart forwards, Barry following her.

“I mean.. Sure. You only had to ask.” He took out his phone, the smile never leaving his face. He gave it to Iris.

Iris put in her number, took a quick selfie with Barry to put as contact picture, and then saved her number. “There you go.”

“Iris-Ann with a heart, huh?”

“I think we’re at the stage of emojis.”

Barry laughed, Iris joining in. “We could be such a great crime fighting team, just saying.”

“Saving all the metahumans and aliens from humans and all sounds pretty fucking cool, if you ask me.” Iris turned to Barry to see id he was actually serious.

He chuckled, nodding. “Exactly what I thought also. Sonic and..” He scrunched up his face in thought. Then his face lit up, and he grinned at himself. “Quake.”

Iris almost laughed at the name, but it did make sense.

“We’d work from home, get a beep every time humans tried to capture one of us, or aliens, and bring them to safety.” Iris hummed along, letting Barry ramble. She’d stop him if she thought it was a bad idea. But it was quite the opposite. She genuinely thought about doing it.

“Sounds pretty cool to me. What do you think?” He smiled at her, which he seemed to do a lot, and Iris nodded. “I think it does indeed sound cool.”

“You’d do the science stuff while I’d do the patching up. Team work.” He seemed excited about all of this, and Iris couldn’t help but look at him with a wide smile.

“Barry Allen, you’re really cute, you know that?” Iris stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek quickly, and Barry blushed.

“Although, all of this.. It does sound like something I’d love to do one day.” Iris chuckled.

“Sonic and Quake, saving the metahumans and aliens.” Barry stood behind her at the checkout, and Iris just giggled at him.

“That sounds like a great headline.”

“It is, because I thought of it.”

“Dork.”

“Thanks.”

Iris turned to him finally, her hands full with her bags. Barry took them from her. “I don’t know what it is, but you.. you are something else, Barry.”

“So are you, Iris-Ann.” His eyes shone with adoration, and Iris couldn’t help but want to kiss him, once again.

So she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK AGAIN. i wanted to write an evil!westallen chapter but i couldn’t really get it right, so instead i wrote this. this is basically a “before” chapter to one of my friends’ fics! that’s kinda where it develops into evil!westallen, so please do give that a read! here’s a link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450248


	8. Earth-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. i was hoping to get this done MUCH earlier, but at least it’s here! i hope you enjoy! leave feedback if you have anything, it’s always appreciateddd!! enjoy :)

**Earth-8**

Barry sat in the doctor’s office once again – he’s been here twice today, damnit – and listened to another one of his doctors say that they can’t help him further.

He sighed at the pity full looks he got. He didn’t need any pity. Thousands of doctors have had this speech with him before. And every time he’d have to listen to his parents getting mad at them.

“Mom, dad, let’s just leave. Thanks for trying, I guess.” He stood up from his seat, sending a pleading look to his parents, and a small smile with a shrug to the doctor.

“Wait! Before you go.. I know a really good doctor. One of the best I’ve ever come across. Her name’s Iris West. Please try her.” The doctor gave them an encouraging smile, and Barry nodded.

“We will,” he muttered, holding the door open for his parents.

“This is ridiculous. We have tried every doctor, every hospital. None of them can help you? What kind of bullshit is this?” Nora – Barry’s mother – complained.

“It’s alright, mom.”

“No it’s not, Barry! You’re slipping out of our fingers and in a few months you-” Nora stopped talking and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Barry hated seeing her cry.

“Mom.. It’s not your fault. You tried everything you could.” Barry hugged her and let her breathe his vanilla scent in. It always calmed her.

“I don’t want to lose you, darling. You’re my beautiful boy. You’re so smart, sweet, and so so caring. I love you, Bear.” She kissed his forehead, and Barry squeezed her hand.

Henry – Barry’s dad – smiled softly at them. Then a determined look crossed his face. “We’re going to find this Iris West. I have a feeling she might be able to help.”

“We only have 5 months tops, Henry.. We have to find her fast.” Nora leaned on her husband, and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I promise you, Barry, we are not going to let you die.” They stood there, and hugged tightly. Barry had been living with this illness for about 3 years now. He knew that finding a cure for it was damn near impossible. But he tried to put on a brave face. Tried to reassure everyone he was fine, when he wasn’t.

He had cried himself to sleep countless nights. He regretted going out that night, 3 years ago. He just wanted to have fun. But instead.. He had gotten himself in trouble. He still blamed himself, although he really wasn’t at fault. He didn’t know he’d get drugged. And he definitely didn’t know they’d inject him as test subject. But he still thought he should’ve stayed home. If he wasn’t so damn- Barry stopped thinking. Instead, he put on some music. They’d gotten to the car halfway through Barry’s thoughts, and he saw his parents’ mouths moving but he didn’t pay them any attention.

He really hoped that whoever this Iris West was, that she could help him.

**

A month had passed, which meant Barry had 4 months tops until he.. Died. In that whole month Henry and Nora searched everywhere for this Iris West. They couldn’t find him. Nowhere in America.

Until, yesterday, they asked a girl named “Linda Park”. They’d went to another hospital to ask for Miss West again, and she’d overheard them talking about her. So Linda helped them locate her, and here they were.

“Mom.. Please look less worried.” Barry had to beg her to stop frowning so much almost every day now. She never smiled anymore. He felt like that was his fault too.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.. It’s just.. I want this to work. So much.” She rubbed his arm, and he offered her a small smile in return.

“Well, took us a month, but here we are. Let’s get inside.”

Once inside, Barry really had to squint. The walls were bright, and so was the lighting, and he got a headache. But then he realized he was falling, and that it really wasn’t that the room was bright, no, he was fainting. Again.

He heard some distant voices yelling at him to stay awake, and he weakly lifted his hand to his nose to see blood coating his fingers. This wasn’t the first time it had happened, but it was much scarier than the times before.

Barry tried, he really did, to keep his eyes open, but eventually he just let his heavy lids close and the darkness surround him.

**

Barry sat up with a gasp, startling not only himself, but also whoever was in the room with him. He was in a hospital room? Oh. He probably worried everyone so much when he fainted.

“Barry! Barry, oh my God, Henry, go get a doctor! Please!” Nora rushed to her son’s side, and Barry coughed loudly before he got pushed back onto the bed so he could lie down.

“You’re awake! What a miracle. You seemed to have quite a nosebleed there, hmm?” A beautiful doctor walked inside, and her tag read “West”. This must be the Iris West they were looking for. Her dark skin really stood out against the white room, and her lips were painted a nice red color. She was wearing boots underneath, and Barry couldn’t help the little cough that escaped him.

She looked up from her clipboard, and fuck, Barry might’ve fainted again. Thankfully, he didn’t. “Uh.. Happens sometimes, heh.” He just bit his lip while rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Glad to see you can find the humor in this. I need to know what your diagnosis is. Why does this happen sometimes? How many times has it happened? What caused this? We need to do a lot of tests on you, buddy.” She fired question after question, and Barry thought she’d be a great investigative reporter.

“Um.. I haven’t been diagnosed. It’s an unknown illness.” Barry sighed and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright room.

“Unknown? All illnesses can be explained. Even yours. Now, I may have never seen anything like this, but your case has an explanation too. And I promise that I will help you get one, and cure you. I never make promises unless I’m sure. And I’m a woman of my word.” Dr. West gave him a reassuring smile. Then a few nurses came in, and they took some blood samples from him.

“I’ll be back shortly, to discuss this illness with you. I need all the details. I’m sorry this is happening to you, kid.” She patted his leg and left the room.

“She really does seem like she’s the best we’ve come across yet.” Nora’s face lit up, and Barry really missed seeing that. The little bit of hope on her face.

**

“Hi, Mr. Allen. Or do you prefer Bartholomew?” Dr. West asked him once she’d walked back inside of his room.

“Barry, actually.”

“Okay, Barry, I have the test results right here. It seems that what you have is not an illness. You have been injected with a virus. A deadly one. It’s bonding with your cells and destroying them. The body thinks it’s just a normal cell, but it is not.” Dr. West frowned at her sheet of paper.

“You’re a Forensic Science major?” She sounded surprised. “And you never tried to do something with that?”

“I uh.. I don’t have much time left, so I never-”

“Pursuing a career is not about time! If you’re talented, you should do it. No ifs or buts. I think you’d be a great CSI.” She offered him a wide smile, and Barry blushed brightly.

Dr. West then cleared her throat. “I may have something that can help you, Barry.”

Barry looked at her, shocked. Nobody else thought they could help him. Hell, they gave up on him after the test results.

“Really? How?” He could practically feel the surprise, shock and joy of his parents.

“Well, we have come across someone like you before. The virus you got injected with, it has a cure. The only thing that makes it difficult is that we have to inject you with it every day, three times.” Barry scoffed, as if that was a problem, “and you can have.. Issues.”

“Issues? What kinda issues?”

“Well, for one, you might never be able to have kids again. This cure can cause the refractory of sperms to stop all together. You might also lose sight, maybe not so much go blind but definitely have bad eye sight. However, when we tried this on the first patient, nothing happened to them. They were completely healed after 6 months.” Dr. West looked hopeful, but Barry had no idea if he had any hope left in him at this point.

“I-” Barry felt choked up, and he just closed his eyes for a minute.

“But don’t worry, Barry. I promised you I would cure you. I am going to. Trust me on this. Please.”

Barry looked at her, her eyes glimmering with hope, and so he nodded. “I trust you.”

Iris smiled widely, then told him she’d be back soon to start giving him the cure.

**

The first month, or three months until Barry’d die, was not so bad. Barry sometimes lost his balance, and the world went dark for a few seconds, but other than that.. It seemed like the cure helped.

Barry was incredibly relieved about that. Although, he was a bit worried about the fact that Iris said their last patient healed in 6 months, and he only had 3.

He ignored that, just focused on getting better. His parents seemed livelier, happier, every day. They smiled more, told Barry about their days, and it felt normal. It was normal. Iris came by, she gave him the cure three times a day, talked a little and then left.

That was Barry’s favorite part of the day. Getting to spend time with Iris was nice. Really nice. It-gave-Barry-butterflies-nice. He really hated himself for always catching feelings for the wrong people, and especially at the wrong time.

He was always way too late.

Only 3 months to go. But that meant 5 more months for the cure. 2 months extra that Barry did not have.

“Hey, Iris?” He’d asked her one day.

“Hmm?” She’d replied with.

“Well.. You do know that I don’t have enough time to finish the therapy completely, right?”

Iris frowned, looking up at his face, finally. “How do you know that?”

“Whenever I go to a doctor, the last thing they tell me is how long I have to live. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to ever get better, Iris.. I’m scared.” He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“You don’t have to be scared, Barry.. I know dying is scary, but-”

“I’m not scared about dying. I’m really not.” Barry looked at her again, a tear falling from his cheek to the pillow underneath his head, “I’m scared to leave my parents behind. I love them. They’re incredible people. I don’t want to let them go through that pain. It’s not fair.”

He sniffed, wiping his tears away. “Sorry, uhm.. I get a little- emotional..” He waited for her to finish.

Iris finished, and he expected her to leave, but instead she stood there, thinking. “Barry.. Do you know why nobody’s been able to heal you?”

Barry shrugged.

“They didn’t make you believe. You were always disappointed. Dropped. Told they can’t do something for you anymore. Well, that’s not going to be me. I’m giving you my word. I, Iris West, will cure you. I will heal you, and give you your life back. Because that’s what you deserve. And because that’s true. Have hope, Barry. Hope is a good thing.” She smiled at him, putting a piece of hair of his back in its place, and then left the room.

He still felt her touch there hours afterwards, and even as he slept.

**

Month two, was getting a little rough. Barry had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He felt weak. But that was completely normal, according to Iris.

Two months until he would die. He told himself to have hope. He didn’t know if he gained anything from it.

His parents were happy, but not as happy as they were. They told Barry stories- but he only caught half of it before falling back into sleep. He felt bad for them. But at least the cure was working. That’s what he was being told, anyway.

Iris and him.. Well, let’s just say that he knew she was single. She knew he was single. She might have kissed him on his cheek once or twice. Maybe.

Barry felt giddy inside whenever she was nearby, because he loved spending time with her. She was so great. She was smart. She was talented. And she was a really nice and good doctor.

“Hi, Barry. How are you feeling today?”

Barry smiled weakly at her, shrugging, “Tired.”

She chuckled. “Side effects. It really is working though, Bear.” She squeezed his hand, and then injected him again.

“Do you think I can live longer?” Barry asked.

Iris looked at him for a split second. “I know you’re strong.”

“Doesn’t answer my question.”

She winked at him, and then kissed his forehead, and left.

Barry really had to stop blushing so much.

**

Month 3. The worst month of Barry’s life. He blacked out constantly. Had a hard time walking. Barely could form any words.

He really didn’t mind if he died, anymore. He felt lost. Like he wasn’t Barry anymore. He wondered if the cure was still working. Though he could never ask, he just couldn’t speak. He couldn’t open his mouth, move his lips or make any kinda sound anymore. He just watched as people talked, offering them a small smile sometimes.

He saw how his parents looked at him. He tried reassuring them. It didn’t work. He was pissed off. He was tired. But most of all, he wanted this to end.

When Iris came around the first time Barry couldn’t really talk anymore, she seemed frustrated. Barry kinda asked her what was wrong, but she shrugged it off. He tried asking her another day, but again, she shrugged it off.

And then he asked a third time, a week later, and she told him off harshly. And then she walked out of his room. Barry’s heart sunk, but he couldn’t call back for her.

He felt like he’d become a bag with bones at this point. Useless. Just there. Not even existing properly.

He slept again.

**

The last few weeks of Barry’s life, looked a lot brighter. Barry really thought that month three was as low as it would get. And he was right.

He’d talked to his parents quite a lot, joked around with some of the nurses that came to check up on him, and flirted with Iris whenever he could.

“Hi, Barry. How are you doing today? You seem happy.” Iris smiled as she entered his room.

“Because I am. Especially now that you’re here.” He sent her a grin, knowing she’d chuckle at that.

“You’re such a dork. Alright, let’s get you walking.” She held him up but he just walked on his own, no problems. His eyesight didn’t falter one bit, and neither did his steps.

Barry sat back on his bed.

“Good news, Barry. Very good news.” Iris said excitedly, sitting next to him.

“Look, these are your test results from before the cure. These are the ones after.”

Barry didn’t really understand what was going on but he did assume it was good. “Red means bad and green means good.” Iris helped him, and Barry was impressed.

“Thanks, Iris, this is great to see. I’m really glad.” He hugged her tightly, and then pulled back to lie down on his bed.

“I’ll be back later, Mr. Allen!”

“Cannot wait, Ms. West!”

**

Barry felt as if he was drowning, when he woke up. He only heard frantic voices, saw everyone look down at him with worried faces, and he assumed that he’d died.

But then he opened his eyes fully and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

And then he fell back against the bed.

He felt like his whole body was eating itself up inside, it hurt so much, the burning sensation made him want to cry. A scream rippled from his throat as he realized that this could be it.

Another scream, but this time because of the pain. It got worse, and worse, and worse and Barry just felt like this was some kinda punishment.

Did someone pour acid on him while he slept? Or made him drink it?

Either way, another scream and another and another and- more and more followed the longer it went on. Eventually, all the pain stopped. Everything was alright.

He opened his eyes again, and was met with Iris’ beautiful brown eyes, full of unshed tears, staring at him.

She closed her eyes and put her forehead on his. “You’re okay. I got you.” She smiled at him.

Barry got lost in her beauty. “What happened?” He managed to ask, although his voice was croaky and scratchy.

“You.. I don’t know, Bear. I had never seen anything like this before. It’s… very scary. We tried to help but you just screamed and screamed- I thought we were losing you.”

Iris pulled back and held his hand. Barry glanced at his parents. They didn’t seem surprised by her actions. They even smiled a bit. Nora’s face was wet, and so was Henry’s.

“I’m sorry mom, dad.” Barry reached out to them and they both held his hand immediately.

“Don’t say that, dear. I’m just glad that my beautiful boy is alright.” Nora sniffed, squeezing his hand.

“You scared us there, slugger.” Henry gave the back of his hand a pat, and then looked at Iris for information.

“I- I have no idea how this is possible- but it seems like Barry’s body has completed the cure on its own.”

She looked incredibly confused, and Barry giggled a little. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Don’t giggle, mister. I’m going to scold you for scaring me when you feel a little better and have rested. You’re not free of me.”

Barry raised his hands, and Iris continued telling them about how the cure seemed to have worked, kinda activated Barry’s white cells to kill the virus. Which is why it must’ve hurt, because the virus had spread throughout his whole body.

“Either way.. You are healed, Barry. 100%. I kept my word.”

“You.. you really did. Thank you so much, Iris, thank you.” He grabbed her hand, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She averted his gaze and cleared her throat.

“I’ll be back later to check up on you. I want to keep you here for a day or two, is that alright? Just so I can make sure you’re completely healed and fine to go.”

Barry nodded. His parents nodded too. And then Iris was off. Barry had never been hugged that tight in his life, ever before.

**

The day Barry finally got to go home, as a virus-free and alive and well man, arrived.

“Iris, thank you. I can never thank you enough. Your hope, your cure, your pep talks.. You have changed my life. Literally. Thank you so much.” Barry hugged her tightly, breathing in her lavender scent.

“It’s my job, Barry, of course.” She pulled back, smiling up at him.

And then Barry kissed her, holding her close and tight and he never wanted the moment to end. But it did. They pulled back and Barry’s eyes watered again. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“Thank you for trusting me with it.” Iris kissed him again, and then let him go completely.

“Go out with me, Iris. Please. One dinner.”

“I’d love that.”

“Give me your number then.” Barry took his phone out and let her put her phone number in.

“I’ll see you soon, Bear.”

“I’ll see you soon, Iris.” He kissed her knuckles once more, and then left with the biggest smile on his face.

 


	9. Earth-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT BEFORE YOU ATTACK ME i wasn’t rlly sure how to end this chapter. either way, i’m bad at smut, so i won’t be writing it (for now, anyway), i’m sorry! although, still a warning: implied sex and um.. detailed kissing. enjoy!

**Earth-9**

“Dad! Daddy!” Don ran to his dad as soon as he was out of the school gates, his sister following behind.

Barry opened his arms wide, crouching down to their level, a big smile painting his face. Don and Dawn ran into his arms, both giggling.

“Hi, darlings. How was your day?” Barry stood up and took both of their hands, walking towards his car.

“Good! We learned about past tense today.” Don’s curly hair bounced as he walked.

Barry smiled. “That sounds great, Don. What about you, Dawn?”

Dawn smiled at Barry, hugging his arm. “I just missed you, daddy.”

Barry cooed, stroking her hair. “I missed you too, darling. Here, get in the car, uncle Tommy wants to see you two. He’ll be looking after you today while daddy works.”

The twins pouted, wanting to spend time with Barry, but understood. “Will Miss Iris be there too, dad?”

Barry got in his own seat and looked at them, confused. “Who’s Miss Iris?”

“Uncle Tommy’s best friend! He says she’ll like you.”

Barry smiled, driving towards Tommy’s house.

Tommy was Barry’s twin brother. His actual name was Thomas, but like Barry, he stuck with Tommy instead of his full name.

Barry worked as CEO for his dad’s company. His dad gave him the spot when he retired. Tommy helped Barry out whenever he could. Though his real job was being a physical therapist.

Barry eventually arrived at Tommy’s, got out of the car, and helped the kids. He held their hands as he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

“Barry, hey!” Tommy gave Barry a tight hug, and Barry smiled into his shoulder. He pulled back and watched the kids run inside, already playing.

He leaned against the door, watching as they sat on the ground and played with some toys. He sighed. “So how’s everything, hmm?”

Tommy shrugged, “Like always, bro. Lots of patients with back pain though.”

“Now that you mention it..” Barry chuckled.

“Don’t tell me you need physical therapy too,” Tommy moaned, Barry laughing at his silliness.

“Nah, just messing with you.” He smiled at him. “The kids mentioned this… Iris person, earlier?”

Tommy smirked. “Ah, I was hoping they’d mention her around you. She’s a colleague. Pretty. Incredibly nice.”

Barry rolled his eyes, “Your point?”

“Well.. You’ve been single ever since… You know.” Tommy’s expression softened a little at the mention of Barry’s deceased wife.

“I know, alright? I just.. I don’t know if I ever want to be with anyone else. Karla was the love of my life.” Barry looked at the kids, behind him, and then back at Tommy.

“I know, but the kids love her. She’s an amazing girl. Maybe you should find someone to move on with, Bear. I know you, you feel alone. No matter how much we may be here for you, behind you, supporting you, you need someone who will do that for you in a more meaningful way.” Tommy gave Barry a small smile, and a pat on his arm.

“I.. I guess you’re right. I just.. need some time. I’ll think about it.”

“Think about what?” A voice coming from behind Barry made him turn around, and his breath got stuck in his throat when he did so.

A woman with a dazzling smile stood there, her hair in two space buns, while the rest of it was loose on her shoulders. Her beautiful curly hair was flowing in the wind.

“Uh-” Barry began, but was cut off by Tommy.

“Iris! Hey! This is my twin brother, Barry, as I’ve told you.” Barry could only watch as she walked closer to the both of them, flashing her smile at him. Barry really was about to faint.

“Hi! Tommy’s told me so much about you, I’m Iris.” She shook his hand and squeezed before letting go.

“Only good things, I hope,” Barry said after regaining the ability to speak. He thanked himself for his sly answer.

“Of course! He loves you very much, I can see that.” She turned to Tommy as she said this, and her eyes sparkled, and Barry knew what was going on in an instant.

She liked Tommy.

Barry’s smile fell a little, but he quickly fixed it by looking at his watch and frowning.

“I’m sorry, guys. I have to go. I’ll see you later today, Thomas. Bye, darlings! Be sweet to uncle Tommy!” Barry blew them both a kiss and they waved at him with smiles on their faces.

“Bye, Iris, it was really nice to meet you.” He held her arm for a second, and then let go, jogging towards his car.

**

“Do you really think he’ll like me? I mean.. He seems pretty content with his life-”

“Iris, oh my God, shush! He was speechless as soon as he saw you. That’s a sign. Also, when you turned to me and gave me that look, his smile faltered.” Tommy grinned at her while he helped her zip up her dress.

“I just hope that all of this turns out well.” Iris let her hair fall on her shoulders again, turning to Tommy fully.

“It won’t.”

“So? How do I look?” She spun a little and Tommy nodded in satisfaction.

“Amazing. He’ll trip over his words as soon as he sees you. Now go, I’ll put on my clothes too.” She nodded and left the room for Tommy.

Tommy was the host of the party organized for Barry’s birthday. Tommy was born a little after midnight, while Barry was born a little before. They always celebrated together, though, and every year they switched between whose house they’d have the party at.

This year was Tommy’s turn. Barry turned 30 today, so Tommy was excited to have him and Iris to finally get together.

Tommy had met Iris about a year ago, but Barry was never able to meet her. Neither was Iris able to meet Barry.

“Alright, guys, remember, don’t scream at him, he must have a headache from all the paperwork he’s done so go easy on him. That is, until the first hour, after that you can go wild and he won’t mind.” Tommy chuckled as everyone around him laughed, and right on time, the doorbell rang.

Tommy went to open it, and just as he expected, Barry stood there, in his ripped jeans and coat.

“Hi, welcome, happy birthday!” He pulled Barry into a tight hug, and smiled when Barry sighed, burying his face in Tommy’s neck.

When they pulled apart Barry’s smile was wider than it had been in a long time, and Tommy took his coat. Underneath the coat he was wearing a black jean jacket over a green button up.

“Happy birthday!” Everyone yelled as soon as he entered the living room. He took a glass of champagne and smiled at them.

“Thank you, guys. Thank you to Tommy especially.” He raised his glass and took a big gulp.

Everyone began talking, Barry joining in whenever he saw the opportunity.

After a while, Iris stood next to Tommy. “You ready?”

“Hell yeah. This won’t be a problem. We already tried dating and it didn’t work out.” Tommy turned to Iris fully, and Iris nodded.

“Is he looking?”

“Hmm.. Yes, he is.” Tommy wrapped his arms around Iris’ waist. Iris took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Tommy leaned in, and their lips touched. They pecked each other’s lips a few times and then let go.

Tommy held Iris’ hand after they parted, and glanced quickly at Barry, who was clenching the glass in his hand.

He leaned close to Iris’ ear. “He’s buying it, and he seems to be really jealous.”

Iris grinned at him, nodding.

**

Iris approached Barry after a while. He avoided her looks and she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket.

“So how’s your birthday party so far?”

“Fine,” he gritted out. Iris couldn’t help but giggle.

He snapped his head to her, and Iris just shrugged at his angry look.

“You’re so oblivious, Barry.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“It means, that you’re unable to see what’s right in front of you.”

“I saw you kissing Tommy so I’m pretty sure my eyesight is just about fine.” Barry turned his head to look ahead again.

“Oh, Barry. Tommy and I have been best friends for over a year. Do you really think that I would date him just today? I had all the time for it this whole year.” Iris scoffed at Barry’s confused look.

“So, what? You’re kissing him just as friends? Holding hands with him as friends?”

“It was to make you set the first step. But I guess your actions already worked that out for you.” Iris giggled.

Barry shook his head. “Look, Iris, you’re great. You’re really pretty, and I really like- um, your smile, but.. I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship.. Yet.”

Don and Dawn approached the two right on time, giving Iris no chance to reply to what Barry said. “Dad! Miss Iris!”

Barry crouched down to their level and hugged them tightly. “Happy birthday, daddy.”

“Mom says happy birthday too. I know she does,” Don promised Barry, his small hand wrapping around his dad’s.

Barry smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and then ruffled his hair.

Dawn was pouting by the time Barry looked at her. “What’s wrong, baby girl?”

“I know mom is not here anymore, but Miss Iris is.” She tugged on Iris’ hand, and Iris felt close to tears.

Barry smiled at her. “And?”

“Miss Iris is almost like mom, daddy.” Dawn hugged Iris’ leg, and then Iris crouched down as well, hugging her back.

“So you think Miss Iris and I should get together?”

“I think so too!” Don exclaimed, his arms around Barry’s neck tightening.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Barry honestly answered, trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

“Maybe one day,” he said instead, watching as the kids high fived each other and ran away giggling.

Iris was smiling by the time they’d left, and the smile didn’t leave her face until the end of the party.

**

While everyone was slowly leaving, Iris pulled Barry into a room and locked the door.

She pushed him against it, and before she could regret it, she began kissing him. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it, and then licked into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. Barry couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, and his hand went to her ass to cup it.

After the little encounter with the kids, Barry had drunk way more than he should have, and so did Iris. But they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, not anymore.

He turned them, pressing her against the door. He tapped her ass so she could jump and wrap her legs around his waist. He held her thighs, still licking and sucking each other’s lips.

And then his left hand went to her breast, cupping it, squeezing it. Iris moaned into his mouth. The sound went straight to his dick.

After a while of them just kissing, parting, taking turns sucking on each other’s necks, they walked towards the bed in the room.

Barry laid her down on the bed, gently, and she took off his black jean jacket. He zipped her dress open, letting her take it off.

He stopped, panting, to make sure. “Are you sure?”

“I am. Are you?”

“I am.”

And so he continued doing his previous actions.

**

“Woah! Alright- um!” Barry awoke to Tommy’s startled yelp, and looked at him with a blank look. And then he realized he was naked.

“The-”

Tommy stood there, eyes wide, but then hurriedly left and closed the door while apologizing profusely.

Barry looked to the right side of him, and realized Iris was there. She was also naked. He really wanted to jump off the nearest bridge.

How.. could he have slept with her? How could he have been so dumb? He was losing his mind and he really felt like he did something wrong.

Oh God, had he even asked for consent? Did he even get an okay? Hell, did he give consent? When did all of this happen?

And then flashes of the night came back, and Barry really had nothing to blame but himself and his stupid actions. What if she awoke and thought he did it without her consent? What if she decided that it was just a one night stand? That they’d never speak again unless absolutely necessary?

Fuck. Barry laid back down, not bothering to get up.

“Good morning.” Iris’ voice startled Barry and he looked at her, alarmed.

“Jeez, sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Yeah, no worries. Hey, um, about last night-” he licked his suddenly incredibly dry lips, “I- Doyouregretit?”

Iris made a surprised sound, and then her expression changed into a confused one. “Do I what?”

“Regret it? Do you? Because.. if so.. we can just forget about it- I- I’m sorry-”

Barry got cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his, and he closed his eyes immediately, relaxing into it.

“I don’t regret it, Barry, but maybe we should have waited until we established our relationship. Either way.. I don’t regret it. And from what I can remember.. It was amazing.” She winked, and then rolled on top of him. Barry couldn’t help the smile that painted his face.

“Well then.. I think, maybe, we should try, hmm?”

Iris kissed him, her hands resting on his cheeks. “I think so too.”

Barry then took her hands in his, and looked at her seriously. She was gorgeous. Breathtaking. He was way too lucky. “You do.. Have to give me time and space sometimes, do you mind doing that? I just- I only recently lost my wife.. And.. It’s hard. It’s been really hard. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her… Until you. But I still need time, sometimes. I just need time to accept her death. Until then, I don’t know if I can take this ring off. Or promise you we can work out. But I can promise you that I will try.”

Iris’ soft look told him everything, and she nodded. “Of course. I’m willing to wait. As long as you just don’t stand me up on our first date, or else..” She narrowed her eyes.

Barry held his hands up in defense, and then rolled on top of her.

“That’s another promise I can make. And keep.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her again, until the doors opened. He immediately went off her, embarrassed that someone else had seen them like that, but the kids had only just entered.

“Daddy! Miss Iris!” Dawn and Don jumped onto the bed, giggling and smiling. And while Iris tickled Dawn, and Don tickled Iris, Barry decided that.. Yeah, this was a great new family.

 

 


	10. Earth-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i’m super late, this was meant to be finished friday buttt i had no motivation to write at all, so. anyway, warning: character death, super sad ending and detailed fighting. enjoy anyway :)

**Earth-10**

The year was 2006, when it all was okay. After 2006, everything had went wrong.

Europe had supported Syria in fighting against America, and this had obviously upset America. Melania – president of the USA – saw Europe as a threat, so she sent them a warning. They either backed down, or a third world war would find place.

Europe continued supporting Syria. And that’s what started the war. The Third World War went on and on for years, and years, and years.

The world was slowly falling apart, and people were dying, quick. Europe fought against America, and America against Europe. The hope for any peace was lost.

Until, one day, 11 years later, the The Netherlands and UK demanded peace. They’d sign a contract with America, so this war would end, and humanity wouldn’t have to suffer anymore.

Except, The Netherlands and the UK didn’t trust America. America didn’t trust them either. The king and queen of The Netherlands – Willem and Maxima - chose their best, bravest, and smartest assassin to execute the president of the USA.

Melania had the same idea. She wanted to execute the king and queen of The Netherlands. So she chose her bravest, smartest and best assassin to execute them too.

Everything went according to plan, the day they were supposed to sign the peace contract during the Conference of Peace, they would be executed.

The assassin the king and queen of The Netherlands chose was a woman named Iris Ann West, she had incredible fighting skills and a lot of training and experience.

The assassin Melania chose was a man named Bartholomew “Barry” Henry Allen, who’d grown up by training his whole life. He looked scrawny, but his strength was impressive.

On the 6th of February in 2018, Iris and Barry faced each other, on their way to execute the other’s leader.

“This is going to be fun.” Iris took out her guns, readying them for usage.

“Oh, it certainly is.” Barry took out his own guns, a smug smirk painting his face, just like one was painting Iris’.

“You know, you’re the reason this war started.” Iris shot at him three times, but he managed to avoid all three bullets easily.

“If your countries had backed down when we’d told them to, we wouldn’t be here, miss West.”

Barry ran at her, while Iris ran at him, and they fell on the floor, throwing punches at each other.

“Just let me do my job, and we’ll be done here.”

“Can’t let you do that, sorry.” Barry kicked his feet up, sending Iris flying backwards, and stood up.

Iris threw punches at him, kneed him in his crotch, and punched him in his stomach.

Barry groaned, grabbing Iris’ leg, throwing her off balance, and then twisted her around.

His arm came around her neck, and he pressed a gun against her head, ready to shoot, but Iris knocked her head against his, then turned around quickly, and kicked him in his chest.

Barry fell to the ground, avoiding one of the knives flying at him, pulling it out of the ground next to him. Iris grabbed his arm, held the knife far from her, and wrapped one hand around his throat.

Barry wheezed, but managed to roll them over, and got his hands on her throat instead, knife long forgotten.

Iris held his hands, keeping them off her neck as best as she could, and then grabbed the knife and managed to graze Barry’s arm, which made him flinch and loosen his grip on her throat a little.

Iris took this opportunity to get on top of him again, throwing a few punches at his pretty face, and they kept switching spots like that for a while, fighting and fighting but yet never quite killing each other.

Barry, at one point, had thrown Iris’ weapons out of a window he found, and Iris had done the same with his.

After what felt like hours, they both sat back on their heels, panting.

“You really just won’t give up, huh? So much like your country.” Iris coughed a little, wiping the blood off her lower lip, where he’d split it open.

Barry chuckled, “You too.”

“You know, America shouldn’t have been fighting with those countries in the first place.”

Barry couldn’t let it show, but he thought her Dutch accent was absolutely adorable, so instead he wiped the blood from underneath his nose.

“There are things happening that you don’t know about.”

“Same could be said for you, Allen.”

They both chuckled breathlessly. “You’re a good fighter, West.”

Iris made a little bow gesture, “You’re not so bad yourself, Bartholomew.”

Barry rolled his eyes, and then laid down on the ground, exhaustion rolling over him like a loaded truck.

“We can actually both just not do anything, and have them sign the contract, so there can be peace again, you do know that, right?”

Barry nodded his head, shrugging. “I say we let them do it. I’m exhausted, and this fight is going absolutely nowhere. We’ve been at it for hours. Let’s get the hell outta here before we’re the ones being executed.”

Barry stood up, offering Iris his hand, which she took. She giggled. “Are we really playing the president and king and queen? Damn. I knew I was a badass, but this truly does it all.”

**

It had been 3 years since the world was finally at peace again.

Barry and Iris had eventually started being friends. They decided that living deep in the woods was the best for them, since they were both wanted by the Dutch and American government.

Obviously, living together had changed some things. Barry slowly developed a crush for Iris, and Iris one for Barry.

Though, in all those years, neither of them admitted to it. So they lived just as friends.

The day the Contract of Peace was signed, Iris and Barry had been watching the news. There were a selected few news reporters allowed, so the news outlets had filmed everything that had been said during the signing.

Camera’s were pointed at the 4 people sitting at the table. Melania Trump, with her husband, Leonard Trump, and the king and queen of The Netherlands.

If you looked closely, and knew what was going on behind the scenes. Melania was a little too itchy, constantly scratching behind her ear. The king and queen of The Netherlands had fake smiles painted on their faces, nervously looking at each other.

Then, as they signed the contracts, they kept looking around, trying to see if Iris or Barry were there at all. But they were nowhere to be seen. So they signed the contract, and everyone at home cheered. The war had finally ended.

“Iris! Look at this, isn’t it pretty?” Barry ran towards her with a magazine in his hand, pointing to a beautiful flower.

Iris nodded, “Very. What’s the flower called?”

Barry pouted, looking at the magazine, “No idea.”

Iris chuckled, stepping around Barry to go to the kitchen. On her way there she tripped over her own feet, squealing as she fell.

Though, she never hit the floor, because Barry had his arm wrapped around her middle. She opened her eyes, lowered her hands, and stood straight. Barry’s arm never left her waist, though, so they were very close to each other.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Barry chuckled, and Iris felt his breath on her nose.

Iris closed her eyes, savoring Barry’s smell, then pulled away.

“I- Um.. Should- you know, make food.” She hastily left his side, breathing heavily when she finally got to the kitchen. She wanted to cry, why did she run away? Their faces were inches away from each other’s, and it was a perfect moment for a kiss. Iris groaned, not too loud though, and began cooking the food she’d prepared a few hours ago.

Barry on the other hand, stood there, a little shocked. Iris just confirmed what he didn’t know; she liked him too.

Barry smiled to himself, went into his room, and got changed into black ripped jeans, a baseball tee on top, and styled his hair like he normally would.

He took one of his books, and went to the living room.

“Need any help?” He called to Iris, knowing her answer already.

“NO!” She then quickly cleared her throat, realizing how rude that must’ve been, “No! I got it!”

Barry frowned a little, but then shrugged, and went back to reading his book.

**

Iris had finished the food, and Barry had insisted on setting the table at least. They were sitting across from each other now, and neither of them were speaking. An awkward silence was resting between them, and sexual tension was in the air.

Iris wanted so badly to get up, grab his face, and kiss the life out of him, because he looked so good, but she didn’t.

Barry was just looking at his plate absentmindedly, knowing that if he looked up, he’d probably do something stupid, like kiss Iris, or maybe even go further.

They were friends all this time because neither of them dared to set the first step, although they constantly thought about it- and each other.

“Iris?” Barry decided to break the silence, his heart pounding in his chest, his hands and feet going cold, because he was going to ask her something ridiculous and he had no idea if she’d say yes or no.

“Hmm?” Iris kept her eyes locked on her plate, but Barry tilted her chin up.

“Do you like me? As in.. More than friends?”

Iris almost choked on the water she’d been sipping, putting the glass down, clearing her throat.

“Heh- Um, no, of course.. That’d be weird, right? I only like you as- um.. Friend.” Iris knew she wasn’t convincing at all, but Barry’s face slightly fell, and she wanted so badly for him to keep asking her so she’d just say it, get it off her chest at least.

“Alright.” Barry flashed her a small smile, took his still full plate, and went to the kitchen to put it away.

Iris sighed so loudly it almost sounded like she groaned.

She jogged after Barry, who was putting his plate away, and she just stood there a little, not knowing what to do.

And then she stepped towards him, took the plate from his hands, put it on the counter, and pulled his face close to hers by his shirt, hesitant at first, but then pressed her lips to his.

Neither of them moved their lips at first, but once their eyes closed, they did.

Barry wrapped his arms around her waist, then walked to the table, and made her sit on it, standing in between her legs.

Iris moaned into his mouth when his tongue found hers, pulling Barry even closer, then tangling her fingers in his hair, continuing to kiss the living shit out of him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Barry’s hands slid towards her thighs, stroking them, and Iris pulled back to pant.

“I can’t believe we waited 3 years to do that,” Iris managed in between short breaths.

Barry chuckled, “Me neither.” His hands were still on her thighs, stroking them with his thumbs.

Their eyes locked again, and their lips were on each other’s in less than a second, and Barry then carried her towards his room, laying her down on his bed.

Before he got on top of her, he looked at her, his breath catching in his throat, and then he slowly crawled on top of her.

“Are you sure-?”

“Yes, fuck yes, just get it on with, Barry.” Iris stroked his cheeks, his scruff feeling rough underneath her fingers.

Barry smiled, then dipped his head to her neck, finding her sweet spot, sucking and licking it to create a love bite.

Iris moaned again, sliding her hands to the hem of his shirt. She pushed it up, and he pulled back to take it off. Iris choked a little at the sight of his abs, right in front of her, and her hands slid to them, tracing them. Barry groaned a little, going back to creating love bites on her neck.

Eventually, his hands slid towards the hem of her shirt, and he pulled it over her head, his eyes glued to her breasts. He took them into his hands, squeezing, pressing light kisses to them, and Iris’ hands were in his hair again.

**

The next morning, it felt weird and yet so right to have a weight on his chest, Barry decided.

He stroked her back, smiling at the fact that they shared the same feelings. Iris slowly woke up, smiling up at Barry and cuddling closer to him.

“Morning.”

“Mornin’,” Iris croaked, pressing a kiss to Barry’s chest, which made him laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Iris pouted, turning away from Barry.

Barry rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around her middle, pulling her close to his chest, his head resting on her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder, and then gave her breast a little squeeze, which made her giggle.

“Forgive me now?”

“Hmm.. I don’t know. You might have to find out if you join me in the shower.” Iris stood up, a playful sway in her hips as she walked to the bathroom.

“Fucking hell.” Barry practically sprinted after her.

**

It was nearing afternoon, and Iris and Barry were cuddling on the couch. They’d dressed up, had finished eating breakfast, and instead of doing their daily jogs, they decided on staying in and reading.

“Hey, Bear, does this make us.. You know, girlfriend and boyfriend?”

Barry shrugged, pressing a quick kiss to her temple, “Sure. If you want to be.”

“Hell yes, I do.” She smiled at Barry.

Barry grinned. “Great, then. Should we take a walk? I’m kinda bored of reading.”

Iris giggled. “We just began reading, dummy.”

Barry huffed. “And? I like reading, but not this much.”

Iris rolled her eyes and stood up. “Fine, then, let’s go. Take your keys, I’m gonna leave mine here.”

Barry nodded, walking to his room, grabbing his new sneakers. He then walked out of the door with his keys in his hands and headed towards a waiting Iris, taking her hand in his.

“Alright, anywhere you had in mind? We can go to the lake you love so much?” Barry suggested, rattling his keys in his pocket.

“I’d like that! And maybe we can go swimming later this week, if it’s warm enough.” Iris pulled Barry with her, excitement overflowing her and Barry both.

“Bonus: I get to see you in a bikini.” Barry chuckled when Iris slapped him on his arm for that one.

As they neared the lake, Barry heard footsteps, so he shushed Iris, holding her close to him, while he looked around him, alarmed.

“Who’s there?!” Barry called out, but there was no answer.

“Iris, Iris, run, okay? Run.” Barry held her hand and began running as fast as he could, pulling her with him.

“Where to?!”

“The lake!” Barry stopped when Iris fell, taking her on his back, and then continued running.

Barry could hear people run after him, so he ran even faster, sighing in relief when the lake was in his sight.

He put Iris down so she could run herself, keeping her in front of him, so he’d take any hits coming their way.

When they got to the lake, Barry told Iris to jump into the water, and while he was about to do the same, a gun went off.

Barry didn’t realize the bullet hit him until he fell onto the ground, unable to breathe in properly.

“BARRY!” Iris got out of the water quickly, pressing a hand against the wound. The bullet hit him in his back, and it looked like it went into his right lung.

“Iris, leave me, save yourself, I-” Barry coughed up a little blood, holding Iris’ hand.

“Y-you have to- to go,” Barry managed to gasp out, his eyes reassuring, but Iris was nowhere near reassured.

“Shh, okay, I’m going to get you to safety and you’re gonna be okay, please don’t say that.” Iris’ eyes welled up with tears as she realized that he was going to die, and she couldn’t save him.

“You k-know that’s a lie.” Barry chuckled, but Iris just let out a sob, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I love you, Barry.” She kissed his forehead, her eyes squeezed shut, holding him close to her.

“I l-love you too, Iris.” He flashed her his last smile, and closed his eyes, letting the darkness surround him.

Iris let out another sob, she didn’t care how loud it was, and held his body closer, breathing in his scent, her hand squeezing his.

Iris stood up, then, shaking in fear, anger, and sadness.

“FINISH YOUR JOB! I’m still alive! Come back! Take me too!” She yelled, wanting nothing more than to be with Barry.

It was better than living her whole life in fear. Living her life knowing she’d lost the only person she’d ever loved this much since she’d lost her parents and little brother.

Iris sobbed again, and as she expected, a gun went off, but she knew that the bullet had hit her. She laid down, slowly, next to Barry, holding his hand.

“You can’t leave without me.” She said, a bitter chuckle escaping her.

As they laid there, Iris realized that they were meant to be, and that she’d do anything for Barry, just as Barry would do so for her.

And then she, too, closed her eyes forever.


	11. Earth-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-11. Role swap!Au basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS i’m so fucking sorry for never updating. i left to turkey, had no motivation to write there, and i’ve been busy ever since. here’s a new chapter, and it’s much longer than my previous ones, hope you’re happy. enjoy!

**Earth-11**

Iris got ready for her interview, to become a CSI at the CCPD.

Her dad and mom had convinced her to try for this job, since she was looking for a job, and she did. She always listened to them.

She triple checked her outfit, satisfied. She was wearing loose pants, tight at the waist, and a red button up.

She headed downstairs and kissed her parents on their cheeks.

“Good luck, baby girl.” Her dad squeezed her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You’ll do great, I know it, believe in yourself darling.” Her mom kissed her on the cheek, and Iris nodded, smiling.

“I’ll see you guys tonight, Linda and I are gonna meet up for lunch. I think afterwards we might go to Wally and hers. Bye! I love you!” She made kissy sounds and then left.

**

“Iris West?” Iris looked up as soon as she heard her name, standing up. She looked around and saw some men stare at her, but she didn’t pay them any mind.

“Come in.” The captain gestured to his office, holding the door open. Iris walked inside.

“Hello, miss West. You want to be a CSI here, am I right?”

“Yes.” Iris nodded while looking out of the window.

“If you could start with why you want to work here, specifically..”

Iris smiled, clasping her hands together. She answered all of his questions, told him about herself, and eventually heard “we’ll let you know”. She shook the captain’s hand, and then walked out of his office with one last wave.

She was searching for her car keys in her bag when she bumped into a guy, about a foot taller than her, and almost fell, but he caught her.

“Oops, I’m sorry, I’m really clumsy.” He apologized with a sheepish smile, and then headed towards a desk.

“But, please? I really need to get this article written by Tuesday, and I barely have anything. I want to pay my bills too, you know,” the guy begged an officer with blonde hair, and the officer sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but if you even dare mention my name anywhere..” The officer threatened, walking towards the stairs, the guy followed him with a satisfied grin.

“Barry.. I can’t keep telling you these things. Maybe you should be the one working as detective if you so badly want to know what’s going on with cases.” The officer rolled his eyes, and the guy – Barry – shrugged, hugging the officer quickly.

“Thanks Eddie. I owe you.” He flashed him a smile, and practically ran down the stairs.

Iris had been watching him all this time, her car keys long forgotten, until someone pushed her aside harshly, and she yelped when she lost her balance.

“You know, you should really stop falling.” Barry caught her once again, and she giggled nervously.

She quickly stood up straight, accidentally getting close to Barry, and stared up at his pretty face for a few seconds. Then, as if she realized she was in some sort of trance, she snapped out of it and pulled back.

“Thanks.” She smiled at him, and turned around, ready to walk away, but Barry caught her arm.

“Barry Allen. Your name is..?”

“Iris West. Nice to meet you.” She shook his hand, pressing the button for the elevator.

“Nice to meet you too, Iris. You have a pretty name.” He carded his fingers through his hair, one strand falling in front of his eyes.

Iris decided then that this guy was the prettiest guy she’d ever seen – and that she really wanted to card her fingers through his hair.

The elevator dinged, and Iris stepped inside, Barry following suit.

“Did you come here for a job interview? As CSI?”

“How’d you know?”

“You seem like a smart girl. It was either detective, or CSI. And as far as I know they don’t need another detective right now.”

Iris blushed at his compliment, fishing her car keys out of her bag – literally, where the hell did they go? – and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Well, yeah, I want to be a CSI here, but I doubt they’d actually give me the job.” She shrugged, pulling her jacket tighter around herself.

“Aw, come on, don’t say that. If it makes you feel any better, I used to think the same about my job, I really wanted to write for Central City Picture News. And look at me now, my last article made the front page of the CCPN.” Barry grinned proudly, and Iris chuckled.

“That’s great, Barry. I wish you lots of luck with the rest of your career.” Iris walked out of the elevator, waving at Barry.

“Bye Iris! I hope we meet again!” Barry yelled after her, Iris couldn’t help but giggle and jog giddily towards her car.

**

“Usually I would hate it if a stranger talked to me like that.. But.. He was so sweet. I don’t know what it is,” Iris told her mother over the phone, hearing her mom chuckle.

“Sweetheart, I think that’s you developing a tiny crush on this Barry.”

Iris groaned, “Mooooom.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry sweetie. How’d he look like, hmm? Pretty enough for your liking I assume?”

“Prettier than usual, mom. He has the cutest smile and freckles. Ugh, why must boys I’ll probably never see again always catch my attention?” Iris whined with a pout.

“Fate has a way of making certain things happen. I’m sure you’ll meet again one day, dear. Now go, have fun with Linda, tell her I miss her a lot. Also, please, tell her that I miss Wally as well.” Francine then wished her a good bye, and Iris hung up.

She stood in line at Jitters, texting Linda that she arrived and was ordering their favorites.

“Iris?” Barry sounded surprised, and Iris whipped around, looking at Barry’s big grin. “Heh, what a coincidence.” He moved to stand next to her instead.

“Barry! Hey..” Iris suddenly forgot whatever she was going to say, and gave him an awkward smile.

“I mean, ever since the cronuts made a comeback, everyone’s been here at least three times each day, so I get it.” Barry pointed out, and Iris nodded.

“Right? I’ve had so many the other day, I almost looked pregnant.” Iris shook her head with a smile, hearing Barry laugh.

“I think you look great.” Barry bumped his shoulder with hers, and Iris honestly wanted to scream at how cute he was.

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself.” Iris smiled.

“Next in line, please!” Iris hurriedly moved to the desk, ordering Linda and her drinks and a few snacks.

Barry ordered whatever he was going to order, in a to-go cup, which kinda disappointed Iris, but she didn’t get why it did.

She took out the money, but Barry paid instead, and Iris looked at him angrily. “Hey! I was going to pay.”

“My treat. You’ll pay next time.” Barry squeezed her upper arm with a charming smile, and left hurriedly.

“WAIT!” Iris ran after him, her drinks and snacks long forgotten, and stopped him.

Barry watched her with an amused expression, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

“Give me your phone,” Iris blurted out, and Barry shrugged, giving her his phone.

She put in her number.

“There, now you can go. Bye, Barry.” She jogged back to Jitters, leaving Barry standing there.

Barry shook his head with a smile and continued walking.

**

“Linda, you have to see this guy, he’s like.. So pretty.” Iris sighed dreamily, sipping her drink.

“Iris, ask him out! You’ve been single long enough, plus you’re absolutely gorgeous, I’m sure he likes you too.” Linda smiled.

“Unlikely. We only saw each other like, twice, and I don’t know if he likes me or if I even like him that much.”

Linda rolled her eyes. “You’ll never know if you never ask, sweetheart.” She then looked on her watch and sighed, an apologetic look crossing her face.

“I get it, you have a job to attend to, go! I’ll be fine.”

Linda grinned, then, and Iris just looked at her with a questioning expression. “You know why I changed my shifts now?”

Iris shook her head.

“Because now I get to be at CCPN at the same time as this “Barry” of yours.” She giggled, blowing a kiss to Iris, and hurried out of Jitters before Iris could say anything.

“Damn you, Linda Park!”

**

It had been a few months, since those events. Iris had been called and told that she got the job.

So she started working at CCPD as CSI, and she was absolutely loving it.

Barry.. Well, he was just a delight. She’d eventually started texting him and they became best friends immediately.

Nobody could replace Linda, of course, but he came pretty close. He was amazing, always bringing her food when she was too caught up in doing her work. He always sent her funny videos to cheer her up. He always made sure she was his first priority. She knew that if she were to ask him to come over, at any time of any day, he would drop everything and be there in less than five minutes.

And she fucking loved him, alright. He managed to make her fall for him, and she had no idea if he felt the same way, so she never said anything. And then, also, she denied her feelings for him for all those months.

Maybe it was the way he smiled around her, and only her, like it was his smile just for her. Maybe it was the way he treated her like a queen, giving her a massage as soon as she made a little protesting sound when she moved her shoulder. Maybe it was the way he looked at her as if she placed each star in the sky herself.

Maybe it was all of it, combined, and the fact that he gave her the best hugs ever and sent her one heart emoji that was just special for her.

She loved him, and that was the truth.

She got distracted from her thoughts when he knocked on the door of her lab with a big smile and a Big Belly Burger bag in one hand.

Did she already mention that she loved him?

“Bear.” She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his face. There it was again, that feeling that her heart would explode with love because he was flashing her his “Iris-smile” again.

“Hi, Iris. Thought you might need a distraction, and some food, and I’m guessing I’m right?” Barry pulled a chair and sat next to her, trying to see what she was doing on her monitors.

God, he was wearing his glasses, Iris really thought she might’ve fainted right then and there.

“This processing is going awfully slowly, I feel sorry for you.” Barry shook his head with an annoyed look, and Iris just wanted to scream he was way too cute.

“It is..” Iris sounded winded, and she really didn’t know why she couldn’t keep herself at check. She would be fine normally. Something in her told her today would be… Different.

“You okay?” He immediately asked, because he’s the sweetest sweetheart, and Iris nodded with a smile.

“I’m good. I’m glad you’re here, I missed you.” She gave him a hug, then, and smiled when he squeezed her back, his arms tightly wrapped around her, but not so much that she couldn’t breathe.

“Of course.” He smelled amazing, as always, and Iris really couldn’t stop her eyes from watering, and she knew her period was nearing.

They pulled back and Barry immediately had a worried look on his face. “Why are you crying? Did I say something that made you upset?”

“No! No, just.. I’m glad you’re my friend, Barry. You’re amazing.” She meant it, every word.

“You know, I think you’re exactly why I changed, why I don’t act like an asshole anymore. You’re amazing, too, Iris. Really. You’re so sweet, and so talented and smart, and I really am glad that you’re my friend, as well. Everyone should be jealous of Linda and I. We get to have you in our lives every day. When I tell you this, I really mean it, Iris; you’re quite literally the best person I’ve ever met.” Barry pushed one of her curls behind her ear, and Iris wiped her tear of her cheek, hugging him again.

“Thank you so much.” She pressed her face into his neck, thankful that she decided to stumble the day of her interview.

**

Another few months passed, and Iris had been incredibly happy to hear that the particle accelerator was finally finished. The opening would be in a week or two, and she’d convinced Barry to go with her.

Speaking of Barry, he’d gotten himself a girlfriend, and Iris really wanted to be happy for him, but it was impossible. Her feelings for him seemed to grow each day, and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out this “I don’t have feelings for my best friend” act.

Also, his girlfriend, her name being Patty, seemed to hate her guts. She threatened her to stay away from Barry, her best friend, or else she’d lie to Barry, make him hate Iris.

Iris remembered that day, clearly, and it seemed to flood her memories every time she was with Barry.

Just like right now.

“How’s Patty?” Iris blurted, out of nowhere, writing down a few things about a case.

She looked up at Barry when he didn’t answer, and he had his back to her. Oh no, did Patty lie to him about her?

“How long has Patty been threatening you, Iris?” He turned around, and his eyes were slightly red, and angry.

Iris flinched, very visibly, and Barry’s expression softened a little. “I- I didn’t mean to scare you.. I just.. Please tell me.”

Iris shrugged, then, a little less tense. “Maybe a few weeks?”

Barry cursed, pulling on his hair, and he walked over to Iris.

Iris backed away a little, scared he might do something she knew he wouldn’t do.

“I’m so sorry, God, I’m sorry.” He bent down to hug her tightly, and Iris hugged him back, just as tightly.

“It’s okay.”

Barry shook his head, pulling back, “No, it’s not. She made you feel awful and I forced you to be around her.”

“Bear.. I promise it’s okay. I assume you two broke up, then?” She tried really hard not to cheer or smile.

“Yeah. No more Patty. Maybe no more dating in a while.” Barry sighed loudly, looking at the case she was working on, and then frowned.

“What?”

“I’m writing an article about this, this exact case, and here it says the case has been “closed”, the person who committed it behind bars.. But..” Barry quickly skimmed through the rest of the report, and Iris stood next to him, interested now.

“That’s impossible. Here it says the man who did this was at the crime scene when it happened, but that’s not true. He was at home, with his wife, I know that. I went to his house. I talked to his wife. She showed me proof. This.. who wrote this report?” Barry closed it, turning to Iris. He had a look in his eye she only saw when he was working, determined, ready to find out the truth.

“I don’t-” Iris then remembered.

“An officer named Harriet. Harriet Olsen. He seemed nervous about bringing this report in, but I- I didn’t put two and two together.”

Barry nodded. “I’m gonna get to the root of this. Until then, will you help me? You work with the guy, maybe you can collect some evidence he messed with the evidence.”

“Of course. I gotchu.” Iris winked, making Barry smile, and he quickly kissed her temple, then left.

Iris was in a good mood the whole day after that.

**

Barry came in later that week, but he didn’t go to Iris’ lab. Iris knew he was at CCPD purely because she heard his voice.

She ran down the stairs, practically, and was met with an angry Barry.

“May I speak to your captain?” Barry asked.

“I- he’s not here, Bear,” Eddie told him.

“Wherever he is, he should be here soon, don’t worry,” Iris said, and Barry’s face immediately contorted into something softer. He walked over to her.

“I figured it out, Iris. It took me a while, but I know this report is fake. All of it is a lie.” Barry looked like an absolute mess, not in a bad way, though, he just seemed like he hadn’t slept in a while.

“Bear.. Did you even sleep?” Iris asked, worried for his health, and he shook his head. Iris pulled out a chair and made him sit.

“After this, we’re going to your apartment, and you’re sleeping, mister,” Iris angrily said.

Just in time, Captain Singh entered the room, and everyone turned to him. Barry stood up, quickly, and Singh shot him a confused look.

“May I speak with you, captain?”

“Go ahead.” Singh didn’t bother to go to his office, just waited for Barry to talk.

Barry took a copy of a report out of his backpack, and a few pictures.

“Please read the report out loud.”

Barry’s face was painted with a determined expression. Iris knew that he was completely right, she’d helped him, after all.

She smiled at him, reassuringly, and hugged him tightly when Singh concluded that he was right.

**

Finally, the day of the opening of the particle accelerator was here, and Iris wanted to go, she really did, but sadly she had a lot of work to do.

“Hey.. Wait- why aren’t you dressed up yet?” Barry walked in, and Iris sighed.

“I can’t go, Bear. We gotta cancel this meet up, I’m sorry.” She shrugged.

“Aw.. Well, that’s quite alright, we can make the most of it right here!”

“We can.”

So Iris and Barry solved a few cases, but there were a lot to go still, and they both were starving.

“I’m gonna go get you and I some food. We’re starving. I heard your stomach grumble.”

Barry stood up, cracking his neck, and put on his coat.

“I’ll be back soon. You take a breather.” And then he left.

Iris watched as the particle accelerator opened, and everything went perfectly, but it did start to rain.

Iris felt bad for letting Barry go alone, now, because she was sure he went walking.

Iris turned off her little T.V., and while she was trying to get to her window, she bumped into her desk, making one of her many many substances drip on her a little. She wasn’t worried, it was a harmless substance. She went to clean it up, and then heard thunder.

She thought she should go outside with an umbrella for when Barry comes back. So she did exactly that.

Lightning flashed somewhere in the distance, and it became harder and harder for Iris to see, it was storming really badly. Nothing seemed to go wrong with the particle accelerator still, though, so she was glad.

And when she saw Barry, her heart did a little jump, she waved at him, but instead, lightning hit her. Iris flew backwards, into a wall, falling down onto her knees.

She felt as if she couldn’t breathe but tiny whines left her mouth. Her whole body was burning, and she had no idea how she could be alive after that.

Barry ran to her aid immediately, worried sick, and gasped when he saw the burns on her arms and neck and face.

“How-?”

Iris began crying, because it hurt so fucking much, but she just didn’t pass out. She didn’t understand. This was impossible.

“Iris! Iris!” Barry hoisted her up in his arms, bridal style, running into the precinct, yelling that they needed to call an ambulance as soon as possible.

Iris whined again, and then passed out.

**

When she woke up, she felt no pain whatsoever. She felt just like she did on a normal day.

“Iris! Oh my God, doctor, help! She’s awake!” That was her mom. She saw her dad and Wally immediately come to her side.

She sat up, smiling.

“Hey, little brother, I missed you.”

Wally looked at her as if she’d lost her mind.

“Iris.. You- are you okay?”

“Great. Where’s Barry?”

Her parents looked at each other, apologetic. Wally looked away.

“What? What happened to him? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, sweetie.. He just.. isn’t here at this moment.”

“What do you mean?” Iris started tearing up, wanting, no, needing her best friend by her side.

“He left the country.”

Iris’ heart broke. “Why?”

“You’ve been asleep for more than a month, Iris.. He couldn’t take it anymore. He said he needed to escape. We understood. He said he’d be back.” Francine rubbed her shoulder.

“A month..? But..”

“It’s been hard, darling. Watching you sleep with no sign of you waking up.”

Iris couldn’t believe she had been in a coma for a month.

“Where’s my phone? I- I need to call Barry.”

The doctors entered her room, talked about her being a miracle and checked up on her and left.

Her phone got handed to her. Her hands shook as she pressed the “dial” button underneath Barry’s name.

“Hello?”

“Hey.. Bear.” She croaked, tears filling her eyes again.

“Iris..?” He sounded shocked, and choked up.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me.” She heard him sob, and let out her own sob.

“I- you- I missed you so much, Iris.” Barry’s voice shook a little.

“I missed you too. Where are you? Come back. I need you.”

“I- I’m gonna book a plane ticket right now, okay? I’ll be there in the morning. I just- I couldn’t do it without you, Iris.” He admitted, and hoped Iris caught onto what he said.

Iris did. “I’ll see you soon, then. Bye, Barry.”

“Bye, Iris.”

**

Iris woke up to whispering, a lot of it, and she blinked a few times.

She then saw him, and immediately sat up, jumping out of the bed, holding him tightly once he came close enough to her.

Barry closed his eyes, letting this feeling soak in. “Iris.”

“Barry.” Iris pulled back a little, to look at his face, and then pressed her lips against his, just for a second.

“I love you.”

Barry was shocked, but not because he didn’t love her back, no, he did, a lot. He was shocked because he didn’t think she liked him. He smiled widely. “I love you.”

Iris buried her face in his neck once again, happy.

**

It had been months since Iris woke up, and she’d discovered she had powers. Actual powers.

She could run faster than sound, and helped keep the city save. Barry was the first person to know.

She remembered the day she found out so clearly.

She’d been sitting at a table at Jitters, waiting for Barry, when she suddenly felt like everything slowed down. Like time slowed down.

And then she’d looked at her hands, seeing them vibrate, really, really quickly. She ran outside, bumping into Barry, and he saw it, her hand, it moved at such a speed that it became impossible to follow its exact movements.

“Oh, what the fuck?” Barry’d whispered, shocked.

“Ditto.”

She smiled whenever she remembered that day, giggling at his and her reaction.

Now, she was in the arms of the man she loved, happy, safe, and most of all comforted.

“I love you, Iris,” he whispered against her neck, his hand sliding up and down Iris’ naked waist.

“I love you, Barry.” Iris closed her eyes, letting her boyfriend appreciate her.

Barry pressed a kiss to her lips, and smiled, closing his eyes. “I hope you’re happy, because I am.”

“I am too.”


	12. Earth-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! wanted to get this out asap too, bc i hadn’t updated in so long. SERIOUS WARNINGS: r*pe, though it’s definitely not described, just mentioned, very depressing thoughts and a lot of sadness overall. if you’re sensitive to these things, please skip this chapter. you have been warned.

**Earth-12**

Barry really cursed himself for always being late. This is the one time he didn’t want to be late.

Just as he’d guessed, Iris West was already leaving, closing her notepad with a big smile, and guessing from Eddie’s face, he was flirting with her.. So, yeah, that’s how Barry lost his chance at getting to talk to the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

“Barry! Hey.” Eddie had a small frown playing on his lips but his voice was full of joy.

“Hey.. I missed it, am I right?” He sat down with a sigh, his head dropping onto his backpack with a loud “POOF”.

“Sorry, man. I did get her number though. We might go out next week…” Eddie smiled dreamily, and Barry groaned.

“You’re a dick, Eddie.” He stood, got his backpack, and left quickly.

Eddie knew Barry had a huge crush on Iris and he still made a move on her and Barry just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

He did understand, though. Next to Eddie he was basically invisible. Eddie had blue eyes, a square jaw, a charming smile that was to die for, blonde hair and he had muscles, alright.

Barry just.. Had green eyes, with thick rimmed glasses to hide behind, brown hair, he was scrawny and lean, and he was tall. But there wasn’t much to him. He wasn’t as lucky as Eddie was.

Barry sighed, dropping his backpack on the ground next to his desk, sitting down. The lesson wouldn’t start until later, but Barry needed to be alone, so he sat there and waited until the teacher came in to start the lesson.

**

Barry woke up the next day, really early, and decided to shower quickly.

He decided to change up his style a little, for no reason at all, and grabbed his baseball tee and black ripped jeans. He put them on, and went outside for a second to see if it was cold. It wasn’t, so he left without a jacket. He also left his glasses at home, deciding to go with contacts. He looked at his black combat boots, shrugging, and took the bus to his college.

Once he arrived, he heard a few guys whisper some hateful words, but shrugged it off.

His earbuds were appreciated a lot at times like these. He put them in, and walked to the study hall, since he had time.

He smiled at some girls walking past, taking out a random textbook, deciding to read through what he’d have a lecture about next week.

“Is this seat empty?” A girl, around his age, asked. Barry nodded, putting his bag on the ground. She bit her lip, sitting down.

“So, your name’s Barry Allen, right?” Barry put down his textbook, realizing this girl wanted to actually talk to him.

He nodded, “Yeah. Yours is..?”

“Hannah. Um, are you free Saturday?” She was pretty, to say the least. Her hair was a pretty brown color, her skin a color close to olive, her eyes blue. She had bangs, flattened, while the rest of her hair was wavy.

“Uh, yeah, I am. Why?” Barry already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

“Well, there’s a party at my friend’s house, and he said I could bring whoever I wanted with me. I’m bringing you. Is that okay for you? It’s at 8, and ends at 2.” She smiled, and Barry couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sure, Hannah. I’ll meet you there?”

“Yes! Perfect. Bye, Barry, I can’t wait till Saturday.” She giggled, and then walked away.

Barry went back to reading his textbook.

**

“What do you mean you didn’t get to ask all of your questions? Damn it, Iris, we need to get this article written by tomorrow. How are you gonna find Eddie and re-interview him?” Linda groaned, and Iris bit her lip.

“I.. don’t know?” Iris sighed. “Who else is on the Science Club?”

Linda grabbed a piece of paper, reading off names, which Iris recognized none of.

“And lastly, Bartholomew “Barry” Henry Allen.” Linda giggled at the name.

Iris sprung up from her chair. “I know him! We go to the same classes, sometimes. He always sits at the front.”

Iris looked at her timetable, and realized her next class was with him, sighing in relief.

“I’ll ask him if he has time and interview him. Perfect.” Iris grabbed her bag quickly, put her stuff in it, and waved at Linda.

“Go!” She ushered Iris, and Iris practically ran to her class.

She saw him, sitting somewhere in the back, and he looked.. Well, different. And Iris wasn’t complaining.

“Hey, Barry Allen, right?”

Barry seemed to tense up, looked around, and then up at Iris. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“You’re in the Science Club right?” Iris asked just to make sure.

Barry’s shoulder slumped a little, and he nodded. “I am. Is this for the interview? I’m sorry I was late, but I’m glad you had fun with Eddie.”

Iris nodded, and then thought about it and shook her head. “No, not really. I mean, I am here for the interview, but not to be mad at you. I- uh.. Didn’t have time to finish my interview with Eddie.”

“Yeah, probably because you were busy flirting.” Barry grumbled under his breath, and Iris just frowned, not having heard any of it.

“So I was wondering if I could finish it with you?” She sat at the desk next to him, and Barry nodded.

“Sure. When?”

“As soon as possible? I have a free period after this, maybe then?”

Barry went over his timetable in his head. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Great!” Iris smiled, and Barry honestly almost lost his cool.

He talked to his crush and managed to not make a big fool out of himself. He applauded himself silently for it. And he couldn’t get her smile out of his head the rest of the time he sat at his desk.

**

“Hey, so I thought we could go to a café or park, since it’ll be easier that way.” Iris walked alongside Barry to the exit, she guessed, and he nodded.

“Sure. We can go to Jitters? They have the best coffee,” Barry offered, tempted to grab Iris’ hand and walk like that.

“Sounds good to me. Lead the way, Allen.” She giggled after her silliness, and Barry really really wanted to hug her and never let go.

She was really short compared to him, he was at least a whole head taller than her. He thought about the fact that she had to look up to look him in the eyes, and it made him feel all giddy inside. He nervously cleared his throat and went through his hair with his hand.

Iris was shocked, to say the least. She tried not to look too much at Barry, but he looked good, really good. She had seen him around, obviously, but he always used to hide behind hoodies and sweatpants.

Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she saw the way his shirt hugged his biceps as soon as he brought his hand to his hair. Damn. She was so, so wrong about him.

Fuck Eddie, Barry was all she could think about, really. She liked Eddie, but Barry… She just felt an instant click.

When they arrived at Jitters, Iris immediately ordered, but Barry paid before she could even move to get money.

“No worries,” he said with a smile and sat down, leaving Iris a bit stunned. She shook her head and walked to the table.

“Next time-”

“I’m gonna pay again.” Barry sipped his drink with a little smirk.

Iris narrowed her eyes, playfully swatted his arm, and said “Absolutely not.”

Barry shrugged. “We’ll see, huh? Anyway, so, what are the questions you wanted to ask me?”

Iris immediately lit up, taking her notebook, and began her interview. She enjoyed talking to Barry. He listened really well, but he also talked really well. Of course, he babbled a lot, but Iris just thought it was cute

“And… I think that’s all I need!” Iris closed her notebook. “Thank you, Barry! I’m glad you had time and helped me out.”

Barry smiled shyly, a small blush covering his cheeks.

“Course. Um, do you have any more classes today?”

Iris thought about it. “No. Do you?”

Barry pouted and nodded, holding up two fingers. “I’ll see you around. Bye, Iris. It was very nice talking to you. You’re a great reporter.” He stood up and grabbed his backpack, waving one last time at Iris before he disappeared out of the door.

Iris couldn’t help but smile. He was so cute.

**

It was Saturday, which meant it was the day of the party. Barry was a little excited. He’d chosen a shirt that hugged his arms tightly, and his usual pair of acid-washed jeans with sneakers.

He styled his hair up, happy he decided to get a buzzcut on the sides of his head. He sighed and put on his glasses.

He lived in a dorm room, but his roommate had moved schools, so he was alone in his dorm for a while. He was sad to see a friend go, one of his closest ones at that, but he was happy that his friend could pursue his dreams.

Barry took his keys, a random jacket, and headed over.

Once he arrived, he knocked on the door and was met with Hannah. She was wearing a tight blue dress, a little above her knees. She giggled and pulled him inside.

“Hi, Bearrrr..” She sighed as she hugged him.

“Hey. How long’ve you been here?”

“Um. Two hours. Why?”

Barry shrugged. “Just wanted to know.”

“Well, let’s dance. I wanna dance.” Hannah pulled on his shirt. She stopped when she was in the middle of the crowd, and danced with Barry, without touching at first. She slowly crept closer, and eventually her hand was on his neck and he felt her breath on his face.

Eventually, she turned around, started grinding on him, which.. He found a little straightforward, so he pulled back a little. Someone handed him a drink, which he sipped, to waste some time.

“Don’t wanna dance, Bear?” Hannah came close to him again, pressing her whole body against him. She took the cup out of his hand, and placed it on a table nearby. She slipped his hands to her butt.

“I do.. Just.. Don’t you think…” Barry’s hands fell at his sides.

“Do you wanna go somewhere private? Hmm?” She chuckled, taking his bottom lip between her teeth, rolling it around a little.

Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shuddered. She took that as a yes. She lead him to a room upstairs.

She pushed him inside immediately. She took her dress off. Kicked her heels off too. Barry stood there, eyes wide.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re a virgin, Barry..” She pushed him back on the bed in the room, and crawled up slowly. Barry seriously had no idea what was happening.

“I- I am not.” He barely had the energy to talk, his body becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

“Ah, I’m guessing the drugs are working?” Hannah laughed, actually laughed, and undressed him.

Barry closed his eyes tightly and waited for it to end, because he seriously could not move.

**

When Barry woke up, he realized he was still in the.. the bed. He quickly got up, changed, and saw the party was still going on.

He tried not to think about what happened, going straight for the door. Someone called his name, though, and stopped him. “Barry! Hey! I had no idea you were here!”

Barry nodded, trying to dismiss her, wanting to go home and wash all the filth off his body. “Yeah. Um, gotta go.” He swallowed a lump in his throat, and his eyes started to water a little.

Iris immediately noticed. Of course she did. “What’s wrong?”

Barry shook his head, “Nothing. I’m just tired. Bye.”

Iris watched as he left, but didn’t leave it at that. She went after him, she’d text Linda later.

She found him outside, walking to god knows where, his shoulders slightly shaking.

She ran towards him, grabbed his arm. He flinched, hard, a terrified look on his face when he turned around. That look soon turned into genuine surprise.

“What happened?” Iris decided to avoid contact.

Barry bit his lip, wiping the tear stains off his cheeks. “Nothing.”

“Please, stop lying to me. What-” Before she realized what was happening, she found herself hugging Barry. He cried, right there, on her shoulder.

“It’s okay. Hey, look at me. Look at me,” she whispered, holding his face. He looked like a mess.

“I’m sorry.” His eyes were focused on the wet stain on her shoulder, and Iris dismissed it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Iris rubbed his arm.

Barry shook his head. He still avoided her eyes.

Iris forced him to look into her eyes. She squeezed his arm. “I’m here for you, Barry. Should I take you back to your dorms..?”

Barry shrugged. She walked with him to her car. He sat on the passengers seat.

“We’re gonna go to mine, okay? I’ll be right back, I have to let Linda know.” She gave him a reassuring smile, and Barry nodded, leaning his head against the window.

He was so fucking stupid. He felt pathetic, and weak, and he was sure that if his stepdad saw him like this, he would laugh about it.

He missed his mother. And his father. They passed away, long ago. Barry’s parents were divorced, and his mom married the dick that is his stepdad.

Barry sighed loudly. Iris came back at that exact moment. “Hey. Sorry I was gone so long. I’m gonna take you to mine, Linda’s gonna catch a ride on her own. I have a guest room, you can sleep there. Or wherever you want.” Iris started up the car.

She had a feeling something was terribly wrong.

**

Barry woke up, the next day. He sat up, but had no motivation to walk. He had to go home, though, Iris couldn’t keep him at hers forever.

He stood up, walked to the bathroom connected to the guest room, and washed his face. He looked at himself.

He just looked tired. Anyone from the outside would probably be convinced if he told them he was “fine, just tired, really tired”.

He walked to the living room, finding Iris there. She smiled up at him. She pointed at a plate, sitting on the table. “That’s yours. Freshly cooked.”

Barry smiled, although it wasn’t much of a smile. More a twitch of his lips.

“Thanks, but I should get going. I don’t want to overstay my-”

Iris shot up, “No! No! You are not going anywhere until you are feeling good enough to be on your own.”

Barry frowned. “I’m fi-”

“Don’t you dare finish that lie.” Iris’ curls bounced when she plopped back down on her couch. Barry plopped down next to her.

“It was Hannah,” Barry blurted.

“Huh?” Iris turned to him.

“She did.. Whatever she did.” Barry cringed. He still hadn’t showered. He felt himself begin to shake a little.

“I thought-”

“She sexually harassed me.” Barry came to a realization.

Iris felt her heart break. She didn’t know Barry that long, but she knew that he didn’t deserve it. Nobody did.

“I’m so sorry, Barry.” She put her hand on his thigh, and he flinched again. She took her hand away.

Barry turned to her. “Thanks, for all of this. I.. Um..” Barry trailed off, but Iris understood.

She hugged him tightly. “I’m here for you.”

Barry hugged back, with a small smile. “Thank you.”

Iris’ smile matched his. She felt her heart beat faster. It was the start of something new.


	13. Earth-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy. this may not make ANY kinda sense, but i really wanted to have a chapter like this. also, here’s some coldwestallen for ya.

**Earth-13**

Barry Allen always got in trouble – whether it be intentional or unintentional, it always happened.

He honestly didn’t think he’d end up in prison, though. Not at all.

He didn’t know what he did. He really was confused out of his mind. He couldn’t recall anything from the last 48 hours.

He sat on his bed, a picture of his parents in his hands. He didn’t know where they were, either. He was allowed to call, but he didn’t know who to call.

He could call his mother, which would result in a lot of worried questions.

He could call his father, which would result in a lot of angry yelling.

Or he could call his sister. He knew she’d be the best option. Gemma always listened and gave him amazing advice.

Barry got up, walked through the door of his cell, and went over to the phones. He received a lot of stares while doing so, which he returned, and put in Gemma’s number.

After three beeps, she picked up. “Hello?”

“Gemma.” He sighed with relief.

“B-Barry..?” Her voice sounded shaky, which.. That confused Barry. Why was she crying?

“Hey- Do you know what happened in the last two days? I can’t seem to-” the line went dead.

Barry cursed. Why? What had happened? He dialed her number again. He got no answer.

His heart was pounding when he put in his dad’s phone number.

“Hello?”

Nothing. The line went dead before Barry could so much as hear his dad’s breathing.

He tried his mother’s phone number. “Mom- Please. Help. I don’t understand.”

Same as his dad. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Barry slammed the phone back into its place.

He went back to his cell and sat down on his bed, angry, confused, upset, sad.. All possible emotions.

“You must be my new cell mate. Hello.” Barry’s eyes shifted over to a tall man standing at the opening of his cell door.

“Hey.” Barry’s eyes went back to staring at the picture in his hands. The cell doors closed.

“Leonard Snart. You are..?”

“Barry.. Allen.”

The man’s eyes widened a bit. “Doctor Allen’s son? What the hell are you doing here, kid?”

Barry sighed. “Wish I fucking knew.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing here. I have no idea.”

Leonard sat next to him on his bed. He was just as confused as Barry was.

“That’s… curious.”

“No shit,” Barry snorted. “I called my parents and my sister but none of them picked up. Well, my sister did, but she just started crying. And then-”

“The line went dead.” Leonard frowned. “Same happened to me, you know? I always call Lisa, every day, if I don’t see her, to let her know how I’m doing. She sounded sad. Like she was crying.”

Barry turned his whole body to Leonard. His legs were crossed now. “Really? This.. this is weird. Very weird.”

Barry glanced at his – well, their – cell. There was a tiny hole in the wall, right across from them. He walked up to it. “That’s a camera.” He sat back down.

Leonard stared at him. “What the hell is happening?”

Barry shrugged helplessly. “Something very fucked up.”

“That camera.. Do you think it can hear what we say?”

Barry shook his head. “It’s too tiny to have a sound system added to it. I think as long as we act casual, we can discuss whatever is happening easily.”

“I have a plan, then. We both go around, ask some questions, see why everyone’s here and if they went through the same thing, while we’re outside.”

Barry nodded. “Good idea.”

Leonard smiled. He then climbed up to his own bed, and laid down. “Good night, Barry.”

“Good night, Len.” Barry clutched the picture of his parents in his hand and closed his eyes, ignoring the tear that fell and hit his pillow.

**

Barry and Leonard did exactly as they planned, and eventually found out that people were in a similar position as them.

Barry looked at the guards intently, watching how many of them there were. He also saw a field with women, a few feet ahead.

Leonard stood next to him and he watched, too. “Barry, I think that girl is staring at you.”

Barry could barely make out her face but he knew that she was. “I know.”

Leonard sniffed when a guard walked by.

“What did you find out?”

“Everyone is in a similar position here. Something very weird is going on, and I’m not liking it. We need to find out what is happening, because I have a feeling something very, very bad is gonna happen.”

Len nodded. “We should plan an escape.”

Barry chuckled. “I’m here barely one day and even I know that’s a bad, horrible idea.”

Len’s eyes flashed with something Barry couldn’t quite put his finger on. “So you’ll do it?”

“Hell yeah.”

**

Iris West watched intently as the two men conversed. She knew what they were talking about.

The same thing she thought about for three years.

She sighed when the bell sounded and everyone went inside. She went to her cell immediately and looked at the little table, which she was hiding a little hole behind.

A hole big enough for her to climb through and go to the side of the men.

Finally, some people who could help her. She waited until it was midnight, hung up a white sheet, and went through it.

She ran as fast as she could to the side of the men. When she reached their side, their exact cell, she climbed through the hole she put there.

“What the-?!” Barry stood up and pulled the table away from the wall.

Through the hole in the wall – which Barry had no idea was there, what the hell? – came crawling the same girl that watched them from afar. She stood up.

“White sheet. Hang it up. Quick.”

Leonard and Barry did as told.

“Before you ask questions, I am here to help you understand. Don’t waste my time. All of it is easy to explain.” Iris covered the camera with her back, leaning against the wall. Barry shoved the table back into its place.

“We’re all being used for a test. Every single person in here has been reported dead to their families. We’re unable to make a call with them. We’re somewhere they can’t reach. They want us to stay here. They think they’re clever, but I have figured out a way to escape.”

Barry’s hopeful eyes reached hers. “How-?”

“No questions yet,” she snapped. “The plan is easy. But it’ll take a lot of effort.”

Iris told them the entire plan, never so much as moving from her spot.

Barry listened, taking all of it in.

They’d have to start tomorrow. It’d take a few weeks, give or take, but it’d work out definitely. The plan consisted of three sections, each section being lead by Barry, Leonard or Iris. Iris would lead during the first section of her plan, because she had the set of skills needed. She had to flirt her way through guards and eventually end up working in the kitchen. Easy, as she put it. The second section was for Leonard. He’d have to find a way to fuck with the delivery trucks, so that they’d be stuck at the prison for at least five hours. That was where Barry’s section would come in. Since he was a fast runner, he’d easily run into the back of the truck and get out, unnoticed. He’d have to unload a few boxes, making the truck less heavy. The reason he’d have to do that was because they were going to make a camouflage for themselves by cutting out boxes, exactly their shape and side, so they could fit inside of them and also get to ride with the truck, unnoticed.

Barry loved this plan already. It was logical. And it made sense.

Iris was a great cook, and she could flirt really easily and smoothly. Leonard was – still is – a mechanic, so he could definitely fuck with the truck in a way that they’d be able to easily fix, but would take a while. Barry was a fast runner, and he was really great at carrying things while doing so.

Iris looked at the watch on her wrist. “I have two more minutes. Ask your questions now.”

Leonard was the first person to open his mouth. “How do we avoid camera’s?”

Iris grinned. “There are no camera’s. You see, the camera’s outside are there just to scare us, just to tell us not to do anything. But they don’t work. Haven’t worked ever since I came here.”

Barry licked his dry lips. “Which delivery truck do we need to look out for?”

Iris slid off the wall over to the table. She pulled it back. “Potato World. Takes us to Germany. From there we can hitch a ride. Don’t worry about the money. I’ve got all of that covered already.”

And then she was gone.

**

Iris was happy that their plan was going exactly as they wanted.

She managed to successfully get into the kitchen – though not without a few scars here and there.

Barry had been really, really mad about those. Iris didn’t understand why. But she rolled with it.

Leonard seemed distracted, but he did his job perfectly. He waited, studied the guards, got Iris the information she needed.

Barry.. Well, he looked like he hadn’t slept or eaten at all since he came here. He managed to get into fights and win anyway, which, Iris just guessed he was lucky.

Or maybe he was good at fighting too. That wouldn’t surprise her.

Today wasn’t any different. The day of their escape was near. In a few days they’d escape. To Germany. Far away from.. Wherever they were now.

Iris watched as Barry got shoved into another guy. Leonard immediately ran to his aid, but Barry held up his hand.

He stood up straight.

Iris watched, in awe as always, as he took three guys like a champ, shaking off his hands after they scrambled away.

Then, when Barry turned his back to them to talk to Leonard, one of the other guys grabbed him, arm wrapping around his throat.

Barry struggled, Leonard immediately pulling the guy off him, and choked a little as he coughed.

Barry didn’t waste time to kick the guy in his groin.

Iris clenched her thighs together at that. And then she turned away.

He was good at fighting.

**

When the “Potato World” truck arrived, Leonard went to do his thing.

Once he was finished, he hurried back to his cell, alerting Barry. Barry went to the kitchen, tapping Iris’ arm lightly, almost unnoticeably, as he walked by.

He unloaded the boxes, easily carrying them over to the kitchen. Iris looked at him expectantly every time he walked in and out.

Once everyone left the main part of the kitchen, Iris and Barry started cutting out the shapes they needed.

Leonard kept watch as they did this.

Then, when they knew the truck was good to go, they went into the back of the truck. They put the boxes over their heads and waited. Once the truck started moving, Iris removed the boxes and tore open a packaging. She planned all of it so well that they even had food and water to last them for the few days they’d be on the road to Germany.

Barry and Leonard followed her lead and they sat down, eating silently. Iris then started grinning like crazy.

“We did it.”

Barry and Leonard nodded, their grin matching hers. “We did it.”

Iris nodded happily. “It’ll take a few days to get to Germany, I assume at least three. From Germany, we’ll fly back to America. I’ve got a pilot as a friend, and he said he’d take us there, no problem.”

Barry and Leonard just sighed, content.

“Thanks, Iris.”

“No, guys, thank you. Without you, I couldn’t have done this. Not at all.”

Barry’s hand came to rest on her knee, which sent chills up her spine for some reason, while Leonard continued eating with a small nod.

**

The truck had stopped moving, and people were unloading the contents. “Help me with this one, y’all!”

Barry grimaced as they got dragged outside. He counted to three in his head and ran for his life, leaving the boxes behind. He knew Leonard and Iris were behind him.

When they were far enough, Iris caught a taxi. “Düsseldorf airport, bitte.”

Barry’s grin widened at her ability to speak German.

“Wo gehen sie hin?” The driver asked.

“Amerika.” Iris’ eyes closed, her head falling onto Barry’s shoulder.

Barry didn’t miss Leonard’s knowing look.

A couple of hours later, Barry woke Iris up. “We’re here, Iris.”

She opened her eyes and yawned a little. She gave the driver the money he asked for and they exited the car.

She pulled Len and Barry with her to the plane – thanks Cisco for the passports and ID’s - and sat down in the far back, waiting for other passengers to sit in their places.

“God, I love planes.” She sighed happily and realized she hadn’t let go of Barry’s hand ever since she pulled him to the plane.

Barry’s eyes were closed, but his lips twitched upwards, and he squeezed her hand. Leonard rolled his eyes, making a gagging noise.

“Third wheeling right here.”

Iris blushed.

**

Once in America, Iris looked around happily. She immediately ran into a shop nearby and bought herself a purse.

“I need to put my things somewhere,” she said in a duh-tone.

Barry and Len just shrugged.

“I guess.. This is where we part ways?” Iris pouted but hugged Len tightly.

“Thank you, Iris. This is.. It was amazing. If you ever need me, give me a call.” Len kissed her cheek, and hugged Barry.

“It was nice being your cell mate, Barry.” Len smiled at him, wide and teeth showing, and then got in a taxi and left.

“I-”

“You-”

Both Iris and Barry blushed at their attempts of talking. “You go first,” Barry ushered her.

She did. “You can come with me, if you’d like? I- I just don’t.. wanna part ways yet?”

Barry just held her close to him and kissed her, right then and there. Iris let out a surprised squeal and then held his neck, relaxing into the kiss, standing on her tippy-toes.

“Neither do I. How about this.. We’ll keep contact, okay? And one day, when we’re both ready and have our lives back on track, we’ll meet up again.”

Iris smiled at him, her cheeks pushing up into little balls, and she nodded.

“Good bye, Barry.”

Barry kissed her cheek one last time.

“Good bye, Iris.”


	14. Earth-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i rlly like how this chapter turned out, i hope you do as well!! 
> 
> few things i should mention:  
> \- the Zara i mean is Zara Larsson (check her out!! she’s so good)  
> \- the clock goes by year - month - day - minute - second!  
> \- NSFW at one point

**Earth-14**

Everyone had been given a clock, just as they were born, right on the inside of their wrists. It counted down from the moment you were born, to the exact moment you’d meet your soulmate.

Anyone who’d gotten lucky enough to meet their soulmate, would have a clock right on 00:00:00:00:00, and the numbers would glow gold.

If you’d lose your soulmate, you’d go through an intense amount of pain, so much that some people’d have to be sedated to calm down. Your clock would disappear.

So when Iris was born, and she didn’t see a clock on her wrist, while everyone else around her did.. She was disappointed.

Of course, there were people who didn’t have soulmates. They were called the Mateless. Everyone who was Mateless was considered lucky- so Iris forced herself to believe she was lucky too.

That was, until she turned three, and a clock appeared on her wrist. It’d been itching all day, and finally, when she woke up, she saw a clock.

Now, some soulmates weren’t meant to be, at all. They’d be so different from each other that they’d decide to be with other people, but they’d agree to meet up every once in a while, just as friends.

So when Iris showed her parents and little brother her clock, she was excited. She thought that it was amazing, she always admired anyone who had a clock on the inside of their wrists.

Then, when she went to school one day when she was 6, she met a sweet girl. Her name was Zara, and they’d be friends for a long while after that, which was to be expected, because they would never leave each other’s side.

Whenever Iris got bullied, Zara stood up for her. Zara was one of the more popular girls, but eventually, she chose to be best friends with Iris and become a popular duo with her.

Iris had loved her ever since she’d cussed two boys – who had laughed about Iris’ pretty braids – out. “Both of you can suck a dirty dick. Let’s go, Iris. I love your braids.”

Iris smiled whenever she thought of that memory now.

20 years had passed ever since, and Zara and Iris were still best friends.

Iris always thought Zara was pretty, but it became much more evident as the years passed, and eventually they’d ended up kissing on her bed.

It didn’t go further than that, though, and they decided to stay best friends. Iris thought things would be awkward between them, but instead they became even closer.

“IRIS! HOLY SHIT, COME HERE!” Zara always yelled through their shared apartment, but if she swore, you’d know it was serious.

“What- AH!” Iris screamed when she saw the huge spider on the wall of their kitchen.

She felt a tingle run up her spine, in a non-pleasant way. “GET THAT OUT OF HERE!”

Zara shook her head, peeking from behind one of the chairs in the kitchen.

“You hate me so much.”

“WRONG! I love you very much.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “You’re making me murder this huge fucking spider in our kitchen instead of doing it yourself.”

Zara just ducked back behind the chair.

Iris squeaked as she grabbed the spider with a paper towel and opened the door to their balcony quickly to throw it down.

She shook for a second and then narrowed her eyes at Zara.

Zara bit her lip, and began apologizing, but their doorbell went. Zara raced to open the door.

“Hello! Oh, hi, Brandy.” Zara tucked her hair behind her ear and turned around to call Iris.

“IR-” Brandy grabbed her arm, stopping her mid-scream.

“I’m here for you.”

Zara frowned.

She looked down at her wrist. The clock was still ticking.

“Iris is your girlfriend, asshole.”

Iris walked up to Brandy just as she said that, and looked at Brandy suspiciously.

“Didn’t I tell you not to come to our apartment?”

“Listen-”

“No, leave, right now.”

“I just wanted to know if the rumors were true!”

“You should have known they weren’t true, you dick!”

Zara bit her lip as she watched the exchange.

“Well it can’t hurt to ask!”

“Fuck you. Leave. Or I’m calling the police.”

Brandy scoffed. “I knew you two were fucking.”

Zara snorted. “Says who?”

“The whole school.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Good bye.”

She slammed the door shut. “Unbelievable.”

Zara sighed. “Not everyone who are best friends are fucking.”

“Yeah, well, according to these people, they are.”

Zara then grinned. “Listen.. If I were gay, I’d definitely-”

“I know. I’m too irresistible.”

Zara chuckled. “Damn right. Anyway, I think this calls for celebration. You got rid of that ugly asshole. No offense, but you were too good for him.”

Iris punches her shoulder lightly. “You’re such an ass licker.”

“I already told you I was your number one fan.”

Iris smiled and then hugged her. “You’re the best best friend I could have ever asked for.”

“Same goes for you. Now let’s go get dressed up all nicely, we’re gonna get ourselves some nice drinks and I’m gonna get myself laid, one hundred percent.”

Iris laughed at that and then went to her room to get changed.

**

“You look fantastic.”

“Shit, you look amazing.”

Iris blushed. “Shut up. You look really great yourself.”

Zara smiled. “Let’s go.”

They went to a club nearby, called “The Glow”, and sat down somewhere at the bar.

Iris and Zara both asked for a cocktail.

“Alright, so, how much longer does your clock say?”

“Hmm.. About a week. God, I’ve waited so long for this.”

Zara looked down at her own wrist and almost fell off her chair, if it weren’t for Iris catching her. “Oh my fuck- I just realized it started counting down minutes. Iris- I’m gonna meet my soulmate so soon.”

Iris squealed, looking at Zara’s wrist. 00:00:00:26:32.

“We should dance.” She grabbed her hand and wrung herself through the people dancing, getting to the middle.

They’d started dancing and singing right then, going absolutely wild, not caring at all that they were being stared at.

Zara and Iris ended up twirling each other around, joking and laughing when they stumbled.

And after a while, they sat down. They were panting but grinned at each other. “This is so fun.”

“Agreed. Hey, what does your clock say now?”

Zara gasped. “Ten minutes.”

Iris held her hands tightly. “Calm down, okay? You have to remember to breathe.”

Zara breathed in and out slowly, her heart still hammering against her chest.

“I read about the first meeting of soulmates,” Zara quietly stated. “They always end up kissing or sleeping together right away- but I want it to be special. I’m not sure if it’s gonna as I want it to be, though.” She pouted.

Iris shook her head. “I know Jason was a dickhead, but don’t let that ruin your experience. I also read about how some soulmates just click so well that it feels as if they’ve known each other for years. I’m sure you’ll meet an amazing person who will love you for the sweetheart that you are. Now, don’t worry, and remember to breathe. Three seconds in, five seconds out.”

Zara’s eyes watered slightly. “Damn you, West, you always have amazing speeches. And honestly, I wish the same for you.”

Zara stood up. “This is our song, come on-”

She walked backwards into someone, and stumbled slightly. She was about to yell at the person when she caught a glimpse of her clock. It was glowing gold.

“You-”

She stood there, wide-eyed, staring at probably the prettiest man she’d ever seen.

“Zara,” she said breathlessly.

“Brian.” He smiled down at her, since she was so much shorter, and Iris snapped a quick picture.

“Hi.” Zara giggled nervously.

Brian chuckled. “Hey. You wanna-”

“Hell yeah, but wait.. I’ve gotta go tell my friend-”

“You go on ahead.”

Zara smiled, walking back to Iris quickly. “Oh my god, I’m gonna fucking die, I’m really gonna fucking die.”

Iris hugged her tightly. “You better get back home safe tomorrow or I’m calling the police to say that you’re missing.”

Zara gave her a thumbs up, a kiss on her cheek, and then left with her soulmate. Iris left soon after.

**

A week had passed ever since, and Iris’ clock was long forgotten, not because she didn’t care, but because she was so busy.

Sometime, while she was in the middle of finishing an article, she looked at her wrist.

00:00:00:07:26.

Iris damn near lost her mind. She shook with anticipation, keeping her eyes on her screen.

“Hi! I’m-”

Iris sucked in a breath when she looked up, staring at the man. He shakily pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and his eyes widened when he realized it was glowing gold.

“You’re my soulmate.”

“Iris West.”

“Barry Allen.”

They grinned at each other, and Iris’ editor-in-chief walked up to them. She looked at their wrists. “West, get outta here. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“But Linda-”

“Go before I change my mind.”

Iris hastily collected her stuff and shut down her computer after saving her file.

“Wow.. This is.. Weird,” Iris said as she and Barry were walking mindlessly.

He nodded. “Indeed. I had no idea my soulmate would be this beautiful- Ah, sorry.”

Iris blushed. “No need to apologize, that’s sweet of you.”

Barry looked at her for a long while. “What?”

“I don’t know, you’re just really pretty.” He bit his lip.

“Thank you.. You’re not so bad yourself.” Iris had to take in how gorgeous this man – her soulmate – actually was.

“Uh- I honestly look like a mess.” He chuckled. “Your hair looks really cute, I like it.”

“What’s so messy about you? I like the way you look-” Iris cleared her throat and licked her lips, “I mean.. You know. And um, oh, thank you.” She smiled at the ground.

Her hair was styled in two space buns, resting on the top of her head, while the rest of her hair was loose and very curly.

“Tell me about yourself.”

Iris grinned, then, and started talking.

**

“And that’s basically how I ended up at CCPN.. But my dream is to one day have my own newspaper.” Iris finished, sipping her warm coffee.

“I’m sure that you’ll get there sooner than you think, trust me. Compared to your story, my life is really boring now.” Barry smiled as Iris laughed.

“I’m sure that’s not true! Come on, Bear, you gotta tell me.”

“Bear, huh?” Barry smirked. “I like it.”

Iris groaned, embarrassed. “Come on, your life story.”

Barry rolled his eyes with a playful smile.

“Well.. I had a clock as soon as I was born, so my parents knew my soulmate was older than I was.” He licked his lips. “And none of the boys in my school had a clock yet, so I got bullied for that for a while.. But then it stopped, because I moved schools.”

Iris’ eyes softened a little and she held his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Um, when I was ten my parents died from a plane crash, so I moved in with my older brother. I’ve pretty much just been on my own my whole life, I guess, nobody really liked me all that much.” Barry shrugged, as if it was normal, as if it wasn’t unfair.

Iris’ heart broke for him, but she stayed silent.

“And then I met a really, really nice boy, who actually really liked me. His name’s Cisco. We’ve been friends ever since.” Barry grinned.

“My brother has kids and a wife now, so I don’t stay with him anymore. We were never close anyway.. He hated me, which was fine, I suppose. I couldn’t stand him either. But now I live on my own, because Cisco has his own fiancé. Cindy. She’s really sweet, I think you’d like her.”

Barry took a sip of his tea. “And now I work as detective. I wanted to be a CSI at first, but I was bad at literally anything scientific, so I settled for detective.”

“Wait! Don’t tell me you’re the detective Allen my brother Wally always talks about…”

Barry’s lips parted. “Wally? Wally West? He’s my partner… Oh wait.”

Barry and Iris laughed. “How have we not met before? This is way too coincidental.”

Iris shrugged with a smile. “It is. And it’s really funny.”

Barry nodded. He looked at his watch. “I have to leave in a few minutes, but this was really nice, Iris.” He smiled and held her hands.

“I’m glad you’re my soulmate.” She smiled at him. “Me too.”

Barry grinned. “Do call me soon, please, I’d love to meet again.” He gave her his number, written on a piece of paper, and stood up.

Iris stood too. It was late and she promised Zara she’d be home early so they could cook together.

They walked together, grinning like idiots, and turned to each other when Barry was about to leave. He squeezed her hand and turned away, but Iris caught his arm.

“I think you’re forgetting something, detective.” She pulled him close to her and pressed her lips against his.

She then let go of his coat and smoothed it down, pulling back. Barry opened his eyes, stunned. “Wow.”

“Indeed.”

He grinned like an idiot all the way back to the precinct.

**

Iris was happy, needless to say, when she came home to find Zara in a good mood, because she was late.

“It’s been thirty minutes, West!”

Iris ran to her room to get changed.

“I’m sorry, Z!” She held up her hands. “Not my fault I couldn’t leave my soulmate’s side.”

“You’re damn right you- Wait.. What? Soulmate? Iris!” She gasped as she looked at her gold-glowing clock.

“Who is it? Tell me everything!” Zara pulled her to the kitchen, squealing and ‘aww’ing every few seconds.

“He seems so sweet. I’m glad, you deserve someone like that.”

Iris smiled. “So, now we both met our soulmates, tell me about what’s going on with you and Brian.”

Zara grinned. “Well, he apparently feels the same way about soulmates and their first meetings as I do, so we didn’t do anything other than talk. But now it’s been a week and I really want to kiss him at least. He’s so sweet and just- ugh. Why do some guys have to be so perfect?” She sighed dreamily.

“Smitten. Absolutely smitten.”

“Shut up,” Zara whined.

“It’s cute.” Iris shrugged. “Besides, I already kissed him, so.”

“Girl!” Zara chuckled. “Moving fast, huh?”

“His lips were too pink. I had to.”

“I see.”

Iris giggled.

**

A month passed since Iris and Barry met.. And Iris honestly wanted to jump on him.

During that whole month, he gave her a rose every day, and sent self-made brownies to her every week.

He called her “sunshine” and “goddess” every chance he got.

He didn’t dare push her buttons if she didn’t want her buttons to be pushed. He was always patient with her, no matter what.

And he also smelled so damn good. It was intoxicating.

Barry really was a great man, and she was very lucky, and she really really wanted to sleep with him already.

Oh, and, did she mention that he was amazing at his work? Like, really fucking good? Because he literally caught 5 of the most-wanted Central City criminals in less than 4 months.

And Iris was scared shitless something would happen to him, but she guessed that was basically part of his job.

Hey.

Hey, sunshine. What’s up?

Iris’ heart fluttered.

Just wanted to check up on you. How bad was it?

Two dead bodies 

Did she also mention that he was the cutest person ever?

I’m sorry :/ You think you’re okay enough for a visit from moi?

Always.

She smiled at her phone and put it away. Back to work.

**

When she rang the doorbell that night, she didn’t expect to find him still in his work clothes.

That only made her want him more.

“Hey, Iris. Here, I’ll take that. You make yourself comfortable. Sorry the table is a mess.” He smiled at her and took her coat from her.

She waved her hand in dismissal. “Case you’re working on?”

“Yeah. It’s been stuck on my mind and I can’t seem to figure out why. Maybe it’s the little girl.”

Barry sat down next to her and Iris leaned in for a kiss. He smiled, and took her legs onto his lap. He started massaging her legs one by one.

“I swear, your hands are made of magic.”

Barry laughed. Iris then noticed that his hair looked amazing, and she could smell his scent because he was sitting so close to her, and she honestly, truly thought she was in love with him.

“Barry..” She whispered, climbing onto his lap.

His hand settled on her thighs, and he watched her carefully. She felt his hands slide up and down her legs, never pushing further, always leaving room for a chance to back out.

But this time she really wanted to do it.

“God, you’re beautiful, Iris.” Barry sighed and his head went to tuck in her neck. He slid his hands to her back and kept them there.

Iris smiled, her eyes closed. She took his face in between her hands and leaned in, their lips barely touching.

Barry’s hands on her back pushed her tighter against him, and Iris giggled at him chasing her lips with his.

“Come on, Iris.” He finally pressed his lips against hers, and Iris rested her hands in his hair, pulling every once in a while to get a reaction out of him.

She gasped when he moaned into her mouth, and he was grinding up against her, and she was unbuttoning his shirt, and it was all so hot.

She pulled his suspenders off his shoulders, letting them fall loosely on the couch next to them. His hands went to the zipper of her dress, pulling it down slowly. He didn’t pull the dress off yet.

He pulled back. “Are you sure?”

“So sure.”

Barry nodded and went to her neck to press small butterfly kisses against it, being gentle.

She pulled his shirt off his shoulders and felt herself get wetter just by looking at him, bare-chested and excited.

He pulled her dress off her shoulders and she stood up, stepping out of it. Barry licked his lips, groaning at the sight before him.

“God, Iris. You have no idea what you do to me.” He pulled her back against him, his face close to her breasts.

He stood up too, taking her hand and leading them to his room.

As soon as they were inside, he sat her down, taking off his pants. He then walked over to her and pushed her back so she laid on his bed. He took her hands in his and slowly kissed down her body. First her lips, then her jaw, then multiple kisses to her neck, and he settled on her breasts. He unclasped her bra and let it fall on the ground next to the bed.

He hummed and took one of her breasts into his mouth, circling his tongue around the nipple and pinching the other one while he did so.

She moaned when his teeth grazed her nipple and he switched over to her other breast, keeping eye contact with her.

He paid the same amount of attention to her other breast before letting go with a ‘pop’. He went back to kissing down her body, and released her hands as he neared her core.

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and sat on the ground. “Are you sure?” He asked again, and Iris wanted to slap him against the side of his head. She nodded.

He slowly pulled her panties down and then discarded it on the same spot as her bra. He then began kissing and sucking on her thighs, near the area she needed him most at but never touching it.

Eventually, he stopped torturing and teasing her, and focused his attention on her pussy. He licked and sucked, as if he knew exactly what to do to make her want to scream, and Iris’ hands went into his hair. She pulled on his hair as he did ungodly things to her, and she found herself shaking and screaming his name as she came down from her first orgasm.

Barry smirked, licking his lips, and went back up her body. He stroked her slowly and she spasmed a few times, oversensitive, and then he stopped.

She panted, looking up at him. “You’re- you’re really good at that.”

Barry’s smirk only widened and he pressed his lips against hers again, this time moving slow, taking his time. He helped her move up on the bed while he took off his boxers and reached over for a condom and lube. He slid it on and then squirted some lube onto his hands and dick to coat it nicely. He didn’t need to ask her if she was a virgin or not, he knew she wasn’t, so he slowly stuck one finger inside of her.

One became two, two became three, and soon she was ready. He looked down at her, positioning himself, and then pressed his lips against hers as she slowly entered.

His groan was muffled by her lips, while her moan was muffled by his. They slowly kissed, breathing each other in, being close to each other.

He gave her time to adjust to the feeling of him as he was bottomed out, and he slowly began moving when she nodded.

“Iris.” He kissed her neck over and over, unable to get enough of her.

Iris’ eyes were closed and her mouth open in a silent scream, her arms tightly wrapped all around him.

“Harder, Barry,” she whispered breathlessly, and he did as he was told. Iris’ moans were like music to his ears, and he groaned when she clenched around him as soon as he hit her g-spot.

She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him like her life depended on it, only pulling away to tell him she’s close.

They end up orgasming together. Barry’s hips stutter as he unloads inside of the condom, and after they’ve both caught their breaths, he pulls out and throws the condom away.

He goes to the bathroom to do that, and when he comes back he takes her into his arms and sits her against him in the bath tub.

“Mmm, Barry.” Iris’ head is resting on his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Barry’s heart skips a beat as she says this, and he wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her neck.

“I love you too.” He sighs contently, happier than ever.

After they’re clean, he wraps them up in towels and heads back into his room, pulling the blanket off the bed, letting Iris lay down on the mattress. He takes their towels and puts them along with the sheets of the blanket in the laundry basket.

Then he grabs a new sheet, and pulls it over the blanket. By the time he gets in next to Iris in the bed, she’s sleeping. He smiles, kisses her cheek, and pulls her against him. He slides the blanket up to their chests and closes his eyes.

He thanks whoever decided that Iris would be his soulmate, and drifts off to sleep with that thought.

**  
More than a year later, Iris finally managed to get to the award ceremony. She’d gotten a nominated for a Pulitzer, which was fucking awesome.

“Iris! There you are, damn, you’re glowing. Did you..”

Iris looks away shyly. Zara whoops and Iris hushes her.

“You’re late to ceremony. They’ve already given out about three awards. This is the last one, the one you’re nominated for. Come on, sit. Where is Barry?”

Iris opened her mouth to tell her Barry is really busy and couldn’t make it, but then she saw him, all dressed up in a grey suit that makes him look even taller, and he hurried over to them.

“You made it.”

“I always will, for you.” He kissed her.

“Aww, look at you two. Aren’t they adorable, babe?” Zara elbowed Brian and he nodded absentmindedly.

“Pay attention,” she whisper-yelled at him.

“I can’t stop thinking about how sexy you are if I do, so I’d rather not. Unless you want me to do something very inappropriate in front of all these people.” Brian huffed.

Zara blushed. “You’re wild. Later, alright?” She kissed him quickly and he nodded with a smirk.

“The winner is…” The woman presenting the award opened the envelope. “Iris West!”

Iris almost choked, standing up quickly, kissing Barry – who couldn’t stop staring at her in admiration – and went up to get her award.

“Thank you so much for this award. I-I’ve been wanting to get one my whole life. I love being a journalist, I love writing, but most of all.. I love the thrill it gives me. I love being a hero in my own way. I want to thank my parents and little brother who have been incredibly supportive to me, my best friend Zara who was the reason I started being a journalist, and my soulmate Barry, for believing in me. This means a lot to me, and I promise I won’t make anyone think twice about their choice of me getting this award.” Iris was crying by the time she got off the stage and Barry ran up to her to hug her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him for a couple of minutes.

“I love you so much, thank you for believing in me.”

“You won that award all by yourself, sunshine. I love you too. Now let’s get you home so we can find a nice spot for your well deserved Pulitzer.”

Iris looked at him, then. She stared at him for a good few seconds, and then she kissed him, long and lovingly.

Barry’s grin matched her own as they walked back to her car after the ceremony was over and she and Zara were fangirling.

“I won a fucking Pulitzer!” Iris held the award up, the biggest and brightest smile on her face, and Barry couldn’t do much but watch her in awe.

He really loves her.


	15. Earth-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! long time no see. i had to rewrite this entire thing 3 times, because i wasn’t satisfied, but here it finally is. hope you enjoy.
> 
> no warnings!

**Earth-15**

Iris had loved singing her entire life. She was amazing at it, too, according to everyone who’s ever heard her sing – which was a very small group of people.

Her only problem was, she had the worst stage fright. The worst. She could not get up there without shaking and immediately having a panic attack.

It sucked so much, and it was definitely a waste.

So instead, she pursued her photography career.

She was really damn good at it, too.

Her Instagram was really popular. About 1M followers. She was honestly so proud.

And Iris was an incredibly caring, happy and bouncy person. She’d get along with anyone and everyone and nobody hated her. She didn’t hate anyone either.

Except maybe Bartholomew Henry Allen. Or, Barry Allen, his stage name.

Iris didn’t hold grudges, honestly. But every time she’d post any kinda picture, she’d find his fans – and it was ninety nine percent of the time only them – all up in her comment section, bashing her.

Only because she refused to be his photographer. For one shoot.

He made a petty post about it – which was basically him being really unprofessional and rude – on his Instagram, and immediately his fans decided they hated her.

So she hated him. Maybe.

The reason she refused to be his photographer was because it was her little brother Wally’s birthday, and her parents and Wally had planned a vacation, a whole week far away from Central City.

But Iris was over it, honestly. She was just happy she got to take photos for a living.

**

“Have you seen my camera stand?”

“No, did you look in Zara’s room?”

“Yes, it’s not there. God damn it, where is it?” Iris was freaking out a little bit too much, she had a shoot to get to – she forgot what it was about – and she was going to be late if she didn’t find the camera stand.

“Should I-”

“FOUND IT!” Zara came running in, panting a little. “It was in the laundry room. Why was it there?”

Linda shrugged when Iris looked at her for an explanation. “I didn’t take it.”

Iris sighed, putting her stuff in her bag, zipping it up.

“I’ll be home at eleven. Don’t wait up for me.” Iris kissed both of the girls on their cheeks and then left, hearing them start a pillow fight immediately.

Kids.

**

Once she’d arrived, she was met with lots of people yelling in her face.

“I CAN’T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE SAYING!” She yelled out, shutting everyone up. Then, one person spoke.

“Miss West- We had no idea you.. we wouldn’t have called if we knew…”

Iris waited patiently. “What?”

“You must be Westograph! Hello, I’m Barry Allen.”

Iris whipped around, looking straight at his chest. She looked up slowly.

She wanted to kick him in his dick, but instead, she held out her hand and he shook it.

She turned back to the people staring at her with a surprised expression.

“Let’s get started.”

Barry stood next to her, then, and she looked back up at him, trying to decide what his best angles would be.

Barry just stared back at her, a small smile on his lips.

“Found what you were looking for?”

“Oh, yeah. Left, definitely. Thanks.” She gave a small pat to his chest and walked off, taking her equipment out.

After Barry got his makeup and hair done, the shooting began. Iris made dozens of pictures, directing him to do certain poses and stand a certain way whenever it was needed.

She definitely noticed him giving her these… admiring looks. She had no idea why he kept doing that, though.

He didn’t like her at all, and he had made it pretty obvious.

So she focused on quickly ending this shoot. And then go home. And hug her two best friends while crying over her favorite shows.

**

Iris stretched when they finally ended the shoot, happy to be going home. It was way earlier than she intended it to be, so that was great.

And then, of course, she saw Barry yelling at one of the crew members.

What a dick.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice him pushing past the guy, and bumping right into her. She yelped as she fell, her arms slightly breaking her fall.

She looked up from where she was, everyone staring at her but mostly at Barry, who stood there, frozen. Iris slowly stood up, taking her bag.

“You’re a fucking asshole. Find another photographer. Learn how to treat people gently. Bye.”

She had never felt so relieved in her life, honestly. So she went home with a small smile on her face.

“Hey girls!” She shut the door behind her with her foot, putting her bags down. Zara was already sitting on the couch, so she immediately jumped up and hugged Iris.

Iris hugged her back. And then Linda came running from the kitchen, so Iris hugged her too. And then they all fell, laughing about how stupid they can be sometimes.

“Did you have fun?” Linda asked, still on the ground.

“Oh, yeah. Guess who I had to photograph?”

Zara thought for a while. “Don’t say it’s that same chick who assumed you were an assassin and ran after you with a knife.”

All three of them laughed, but Iris shook her head. “No, Barry Dickhole Allen.”

“NO WAY!” Zara immediately stood up, her eyes wide.

“Yes way. And he pushed me to the ground while I was about to leave.”

Zara narrowed her eyes. “I’m gonna kill that son of a-”

Linda stood up too, walking to Zara, sitting her down on the couch. “Calm down, or I’ll have to call Brian.”

“Don’t threaten me with my boyfriend, Miss Park. I won’t hesitate to call Wally either.” They bickered back and forth like that for a while, going further and further with their ridiculous threats.

Iris just watched with an amused expression, and then stood up. She looked at the time. It was nine.

“I’m going to bed, girls. Don’t forget to turn off all the lights.” She took her bags and headed to her room, hearing them say “good night!”.

She put her laptop on her desk, and her bag with equipment on the ground next to her desk.

Barry Allen really was a dick.

Or so she thought.

**

Iris woke up to a thousand calls from everyone, but had no idea why. She had no work, or anything else really, she was just free today.

And then she checked her phone and realized why.

Barry fucking Allen had made an Instagram post about her, this time apologizing and actually praising her work. And he followed her. And he DM’ed her.

Lord, why did everything have to happen when she was asleep?

She called Linda while undressing and picking clothes for the day. And then she showered and walked to the kitchen, finding Zara already there, her eyes wide.

She sat down slowly, waving her hand in front of her face.

“Earth to Zara? Hello?” Iris snapped her fingers in front of her.

Zara snapped out of it, then, and sniffed slightly. “Mornin’.”

Iris put down her fork.

“What happened?”

Zara pouted. “Nothing, just on my period, ya know?”

Iris nodded, not really believing her, but leaving it anyway.

“So.. Barry Allen huh?”

Iris rolled her eyes with a loud groan.

Zara just giggled. “Did you reply?”

“No. Have only called Linda. I don’t wanna re-”

Zara grabbed her phone, putting in her password. “HEY! NO!”

Zara shushed her. She went to Iris’ Instagram. “Iris, what the fuck, you have two million followers now.”

Iris coughed, choking on her food. Zara gave her some water, chuckling.

“How? I- I swear I hit one million just a few weeks ago.”

“Well.. When the world’s biggest superstar gives you a shoutout…” Zara grinned when Iris raised her hand threateningly.

“Give it back, Z.”

“Nuh uh. Only if you promise to reply back.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Zara narrowed her eyes.

“I promise.”

Zara smiled, satisfied, and gave her her phone back.

Iris scrolled through her notifications, not really reading anything. She then searched up “Barry Allen” and clicked on his account.

And, yup, he made a post about her. And it was very sweet and nice. Iris sighed loudly.

“Why must he be so nice? I wanna be mad at him,” she whined, switching over to her DM’s instead.

He’d written her about a dozen messages, all long.

Zara cleared her throat. “Read it aloud.”

Iris looked at her. “It’s too long and probably personal-”

“Ah ah ah! Either you read it or I put that ugly picture of yours on Instagram.”

Iris immediately began reading.

“Hi, I know you probably don’t wanna hear from me or anything, but please know I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to knock you over. I was very frustrated, I’m sorry.” Iris scrolled further down while Zara watched with a grin.

“I should explain why I was frustrated, I guess, so it’s clear my intention wasn’t to hurt you at all. I was supposed to record my new music video a few weeks from now, so I could visit my parents, but apparently they started today. Or, tomorrow, if you’re reading this before 12 am.”

Iris shrugged at Zara’s look. “I’m only reading this one and then it’s done. I wanna read it on my own.”

Zara nodded. “Alright. You read, I clean.”

“Again, this all doesn’t excuse what I’ve done, so please do know I am incredibly sorry. Also, if you’re up for it, we can meet up so I can make up for what I’ve done? I think you’re really talented, and I would hate to have you dislike me because I was stupid. I’ll send you my number if you’d like?”

Zara squealed. “You better meet up with him and several times after that too so you can have pretty babies.”

Iris stood up. “That’s it. You better start running, because I’m about to whoop your ass.”

Zara giggled, running away while Iris chased her.

**

After a lot of convincing from Linda and Zara, Iris accepted to meet up with Barry.

They’d eventually gotten each other’s numbers (it was easier to communicate that way, rather than do everything on Instagram) and agreed to meet up for coffee at a new place, which was rather unknown, so Barry and her could sit there peacefully.

So Iris was early, very, very early, and she was just waiting for him to show up.

After about half an hour, she saw him rush inside, a little wet from the rain. Huh, it started thundering.

“Hi, sorry I’m a little late. Did I make you wait long?”

Iris shrugged. “I was early. So are you, by the way.”

Barry smiled and sat down across from her, hanging his wet jacket over the back of his chair.

“Did you have to rush here?”

“Yeah, traffic’s crazy. Also, I had a very long shoot today, so.”

Iris nodded. The waitress nearby quickly came to their table to take their orders, seeing as Barry had raised his hand.

“What may it be?”

Iris scanned the menu quickly. “A caramel frappuccino, please.”

Barry just said: “I’ll have a cappuccino, please. Extra sugar, if that’s possible!”

The waitress nodded, immediately running off to tell their orders to the drink makers.

“How was your day?”

Iris smiled, this time, and started telling him about how she almost felt twice today during her walk, trying to take a picture and failing, having her parents and brother over for dinner, making a mess of the kitchen with Zara and Linda and falling asleep during breakfast.

Barry laughed at that last part, having to clasp his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t make too much noise.

“And then I got woken up by my annoying brother, again, knocking my head against his. I think his jaw almost broke, but..” Iris trailed off when she got her coffee from the waitress.

The waitress smiled and put the coffee down in front of Barry, obviously flirting with him.

“Sounds like you’re a bit of a clumsy person, hmm?” Barry barely glanced at the waitress, unaware she was very obviously flirting with him.

“I guess so. Hey, look at that, you got her number.”

Barry stared at her for a while, but then snapped out of it and looked at the cup. “Oh, joy!” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, making Iris giggle.

“She’s pretty, why do you say that?” Iris glanced over at the girl again. Long brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, cute round face, glasses and freckles to complete the look.

Barry shrugged, sipping his cappuccino, “Not my type.”

Iris almost choked on her frappuccino. “What is your type, then?”

“The type that’s not after my money, fame or success. The type that’d be there for me just because I’m Barry, not Barry Allen. I don’t know. I don’t really care, as long as they show humanity.” Barry stared at his drink for a while, and then looked up.

“You’d be a perfect example.”

Iris choked on her frappuccino this time, for real. A slight blush was creeping up her cheeks.

“Wh-why?”

Barry grinned, starting to tell her about how she’s so brave and unapologetic, so nice and yet so honest, so sweet and yet so bold, and really, really funny. Iris honestly wanted to cry after all of that.

“That’s so…”

“Is it creepy? I- Sorry, I keep doing that.” Barry chuckled awkwardly, “I’ve got to go, back to shooting. I’ll see you later, okay? We can keep texting, if you want.”

Barry paid for the drinks and waited for Iris to walk with him to the door. He held it open for her, and she walked out. And then he got into his own car, waving at her shyly.

Iris noticed he stood there for a long while, so she turned back and walked up to him. “Waiting for someone?”

“Yes. You. Get in, I’ll drop you off.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “I can walk.”

“I know you can. I just want to drop you off. Come on.”

Iris sighed, getting in. “You’re so persuasive.”

“One of the many reasons I’m so famous.”

Iris looked out of the window with a small smile on her face.

**

“He likes you,” Linda concluded, after Iris told her and Zara about how the meet up went.

“Hmm.. I don’t know.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be one of those cliché characters who has no idea a guy has feelings for her when the signs are right there! He literally described you as his dream girl.” Zara slapped her arm gently.

Iris grinned stupidly.

“He’s growing on me.”

“Nah, you like him too, definitely.” Linda crossed her arms.

“Maybe..”

“Then date!”

Iris rolled her eyes.

“It’s not that easy, you guys.”

“How? How hard is it to say “hey, wanna be my boyfriend?”?”

“Shh, the show is starting.”

**

“I like you, Iris.” Barry kept mumbling, mostly to himself, looking into the mirror.

“I love you- no wait, scratch that.. Too early. Um. I like you a lot, Iris.”

He sighed loudly. He honestly had no idea how to tell her. She was the definition of perfect. He honestly liked her a lot.

“Man.. You look… Tense.”

Barry rolled his eyes, falling face-first onto his bed.

“You don’t have to practice, you know. Just find the perfect moment, and say it nicely-” A loud groan muffled by pillows interrupted Ronnie.

“Okay, get up. You’re not gonna ruin your hair after it took you two hours to style it. Now, shoo. She’s waiting for you.”

Barry stood up, pouting.

“If you don’t get your girl tonight, I’m gonna lock the doors.”

Barry hurried out of the house immediately.

Iris and him had been going on dates that were not quite dates yet these last few weeks, and Barry honestly had to tell her. He made it obvious but she never said anything, if she even picked up on it, that is.

So he’d tell her during their eighth dinner.

**

Barry gasped a little when he saw Iris, sitting there at their table. She was dressed in a form fitting two-piece, her top matching her skirt.

He sat down across from her, immediately blurting out: “You look fantastic tonight.”

Iris blushed, which Barry actually saw, and thanked him quietly.

“Iris.. It’s been really great, going on these… You know. I just- just wanna say that.. Um..” Barry cleared his throat. “I like you, a lot. Not just as… friend anymore. Um, yeah.”

Iris started giggling across from him, and Barry was about to take everything back when she grabbed both of his hands in her soft ones. “I like you too, Barry.”

Barry had to do a double take. “Wh- Really?”

“Yes, really.”

She smiled at him.

“Why were you giggling, then?”

“Because you were so nervous about telling me all of that, you started shaking violently.”

Barry blushed, then, looking away.

“I’m kinda glad I accidentally made you fall on the ground, now.”

Iris snorted, amused. “Do it again and I won’t hesitate to whoop your ass.”

“Understood, ma’am.”

 


	16. Earth-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is about 14,5 pages worth of westallen content, you should be proud of me. anyway, i got this written much quicker than i expected, so i’m happy. this might be the cutest one yet.

**Earth-16**

Honestly, Iris was fine with not marrying anyone her whole life.

Though, she knew, as soon-to-be-queen, she had to. The only problem being… She didn’t wanna get married to anyone.

None of the guys who showed up and talked to her were interesting enough. Honestly, she gave up three months ago.

It was tiring talking to them. All they did was talk to her about how many castles, treasures and gold they had.

Iris wanted to tell her parents – queen Francine and king Joseph – she didn’t want to get married, but… They were so happy and excited for her to get married, and Iris didn’t want to ruin that for them.

Life was way too hard on her.

So she went to her favorite place, every day, for at least an hour. She just sat down, watched the sunset, and doodled a bit. She loved drawing and painting, but she didn’t have any time for it back at the castle. They’d always tell her to try on a thousand wedding dresses – which, they were all ugly – and then try her hair in a few different looks along with the wedding dresses.

She spent her day showering three times to really wash everything out of her hair and off her face.

She also didn’t go out much, mostly because she hated everyone bowing for her. She understood, she was the princess after all, but that just annoyed her. She wanted to be treated like any other girl, but instead she was stuck being the princess.

So, not having any friends didn’t really help her situation. She honestly felt like nobody would understand her. There was this lovely chef back at the castle, though. Her name was Linda, and she was always nice to Iris, but they were never in the same room long enough to form a bond.

She had one little brother, and he was way too young for him to keep her company. So Iris went to her favorite place.

Or, her only escape.

“Mother, I’ll be back in a few hours, don’t worry.”

“Sweetheart, this is important.. Why won’t you understand?”

Iris sighed, resisting the urge to tell her exactly why. “I know, mother, I promise I will be back. We can continue after that.”

Queen Francine looked at her daughter, her lips pursed. And then she nodded. She kissed Iris’ forehead, and told her to be careful. And then she let her leave.

**

Once Iris settled down, she took out her pencils and drawing pad. The sundown was beautiful, as always. She wished she could be here all the time. It was peaceful, far away from the castle and nobody lived close by.

“Hey! Don’t go!” Iris nearly fell onto the ground when she heard someone yell, hearing footsteps closer and closer. She closed her drawing pad and watched as a dog ran right to her side.

She smiled and pet it, not noticing that the guy – apparently – stopped yelling and was staring right at them.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry, princess West.” The guy called the dog and it ran towards him. He held the dog in his arms as he stood up.

“Oh, that’s quite fine. What’s its name?”

The guy seemed at a loss for words for a second, and then he shook his head. “Jazzy.”

“That’s a very beautiful name. What might your name be?”

“Um… Eddie. Prince Eddie Thawne.”

Iris made a surprised “oh” sound, standing up. “I didn’t recognize you, my bad.”

“That’s fine. May I be excused? Jazzy really needs to get back to the village.”

“Of course,” Iris nodded, waving. Eddie waved back and walked off.

He wasn’t all that bad after all.

**

“Hello, father, how has your day been?” Iris pulled her chair back and sat down, smiling at king Joseph.

“Great. And yours? Have you done anything fun?” He smiled right back at his daughter.

“Um, not really. Just went and drew a little. I came across prince Eddie Thawne, though.”

Her father made a surprised sound. “And?”

Iris sighed. “Dad, he’s nice and all, but I don’t feel like I should marry him. He doesn’t seem like the one, you know?”

He hummed. “I understand. But your birthday is in a few weeks, and you still haven’t chosen who to marry, baby girl.”

Iris nodded, shrugging. “I know. I just haven’t come across anyone who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Joe nodded. “Well, you’ve got three weeks at least, so try your best, alright?”

Iris smiled. “Of course, dad. Thanks for understanding.”

Joe held her hand for a few seconds, the same smile on his face, and then let go to begin eating.

**

“Mom! Dad! I met princess West again!”

Eddie came running through the castle doors, panting and out of breath, but looking happier than ever.

“That’s lovely, son. What’d she say?”

“Not much, I was running after Jazzy, after all. She didn’t recognize me at first, though.”

His father laughed. “I told you that girl would never choose you.”

Eddie pouted. “Well, this doesn’t mean anything. Her birthday isn’t until one and a half months, so I still have time.”

His mother hit his father on the arm, lightly, and reassured Eddie. “Don’t worry, she’ll marry you, darling.”

Eddie proudly walked away after that, bumping into one of the workers at the castle. “Oh, Barry, hey.”

Barry bowed, murmuring a quick “hello” back, and then walked off. He was one of the knights at the castle, mainly because he could run really fast. Eddie and him talked sometimes, but Barry was always so distant towards him, Eddie didn’t really know what to do or say anymore. He guessed it was because both of his parents passed away recently. He felt really bad for the guy.

He rushed after Barry anyway, wanting to ask him a question.

“Hey! Barry! WAIT!” Eddie yelled, and Barry slowed down. He slowly turned around, keeping his head low.

“Yes, prince Thawne?”

Eddie frowned. “Barry, nobody’s around, you can stop acting formal.”

Barry sighed and looked up. “Yes, Eddie?”

“Have you seen knight Ramon?”

Barry shook his head. “No idea.”

Eddie hummed. “Alright, I have no more questions. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Barry shrugged. “I guess. Have a nice day, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled and waved. Barry waved back and then turned around, walking away.

Eddie turned around too, bumping into his father.

“Father, oh. Hi. Anything you want from me?”

His father shook his head. “No, son. I have to go talk to knight Allen.”

Eddie frowned, but before he could ask his question, his father walked off.

He shrugged and walked to his room.

**

“Father, have you seen mother?”

King Joseph shook his head. “No, darling. Try the garden?”

Iris snapped her fingers. “Ah! I knew I forgot to look somewhere. Thank you.”

“Mom!”

Queen Francine turned at the sound of her daughter’s voice, a smile quickly painting her face. “Sunshine.”

“I found the perfect wedding dress, I really want you to see it.” Iris tugged on her mother’s hand, her excitement making her mother smile even wider.

“Oh yeah? And you’ve already found a husband?”

Iris groaned. “Moooom.”

“Okay, okay. Come on, show me.”

Iris gestured for the designers to follow her, so they could help her, and came back to stand in front of her mother twenty minutes later.

“Oh my.” Queen Francine stood up immediately, walking up to Iris. Her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill. “You look gorgeous, baby. So beautiful.”

Iris smiled, her own eyes filling with tears. “Thank you, mom.”

Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re growing up so fast.”

Iris smiled into the hug, closing her eyes, letting her tears fall.

She sniffled a bit, pulling back slightly to look her mother in the eyes.

“Thank you, for being here for me. It means a lot. I love you.”

Francine held her heart with a tearful smile. “I love you too. Now go, pick out your favorite desserts. Your birthday is so soon.”

Iris blushed, looking around nervously. “Mom, I don’t know who I want to marry. Why is this so hard?”

Her mother sighed. “Finding the one has always been hard, baby. You’re forcing yourself to find someone to marry and love for the rest of your life. Let life come at you, fate has a way of making things happen.”

Iris nodded. “I guess so.. I just hope fate’s on time for my birthday.”

Francine laughed along with her daughter, and then walked to the door. “Hurry up, you have about ten minutes until Linda will come up here. And you do not want that, trust me.”

Iris’ eyes widened and she quickly ran back to the bathroom.

**

Honestly, Barry didn’t understand why he’d become a knight for the Thawne’s. He assumed it was because of Eobard Thawne and his dad’s close friendship, but it’s not what he wanted for himself.

Barry’d always been complimented on how smart he was, and growing up he thought he could be a scientist. But he let all of those dreams go when his parents died, and became a knight.

He wouldn’t have become a knight if he knew how badly Eobard would treat him, though. He supposed it was what he deserved, but deep down, he knew he didn’t. Not at all.

So he swallowed up all his feelings and acted like nothing affected him.

However, anytime he’d hear Eddie talk about “princess West” he’d get a little jealous. Barry thought she was incredibly gorgeous. And that she deserved a better father-in-law than Eobard.

Or maybe he just wanted her to be his wife.

But that was like expecting his parents to be alive and well. Impossible.

Barry’s eyes were trained on Eobard as he quickly walked to where he stood. He made a little bow and looked at the ground.

“Bartholomew.” Eobard always spat out his full name like that, refusing to address him by “Barry”.

Barry looked up quickly, not wanting to cause him to snap at him. “Yes, Mr. Thawne?”

Eobard scanned around quickly, looking if anyone was around. “What did I say about being near Eddie? Or did losing your parents also make you have amnesia?”

Barry flinched and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Mr. Thawne.”

“These apologies are empty. Do you want to lose your title as knight?” Eobard’s eyes bored right into his, and Barry shook his head.

“No, Mr. Thawne.”

Eobard grabbed Barry’s chin roughly. “Then stay away from Eddie, at all costs, or I will not hesitate to ruin your sad little life even more. Now go, train. War is near.”

Barry hurried off, fighting hard to keep the tears from spilling out.

**

Two weeks had fled past, and Iris was nervous. Her birthday was in a few days, and she still had no one. She knew her parents didn’t care about who it was, or which title they had, but she hadn’t come across anyone who she would want to share her life with.

Eddie was nice, but he was definitely not the one. She didn’t feel nervous around him. Her heart didn’t skip a beat around him. She didn’t feel any kind of electricity flow right through her when he touched her.

She just walked around the village, smiling and nodding at everyone who did the same.

She eventually ended up going back to her favorite place. But as she neared it, she saw someone sitting on one of the rocks.

She slowly walked up to the guy – she figured - and cleared her throat when she stood behind him. He jumped slightly and immediately stood up, turning around.

Iris felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. This man.. he was really pretty.

The feeling she’d been waiting for had finally settled over her. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Her hands stared sweating profusely. She looked into his beautiful eyes and thanked her brown skin for disguising her blush.

“Oh, I’m sorry princess West.” The guy bowed, his own blush evident.

“No- that’s.. that’s quite alright,” Iris said a little breathlessly.

The guy looked up at her in surprise. And then his face returned to its previous expression.

Iris cleared her throat. “What’s your name?”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um, Bartholomew Henry Allen.”

Iris made a sound of surprise. “I’m sorry about your parents, knight Allen.”

Bartholomew looked surprised. Iris smiled at him.

“I’ve heard about doctor Allen a lot. He helped me a lot when I was little. I used to fall a lot,” she explained, watching as he gave her a small smile.

“Um, thank you, princess West. I’m sorry I-”

Iris put her finger up and he immediately stopped talking. “Call me Iris, please.”

“Oh. Oh, okay. Iris. Then you should call me Barry.”

Iris chuckled. “Barry. I like it.”

Barry blushed and looked at the beautiful view. “It’s a nice place.”

Iris did the same, letting out a content sigh. “Indeed it is.”

Barry then looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed. “I have to go, if you’ll excuse me.”

Iris nodded immediately. “Of course. I’ll see you around, Barry.”

Barry smiled at her and nodded. “I’m hoping you will, Iris.”

And then he was off.

**

“Mother! Dad, where is mom?” Iris came running through the front doors of the castle, ready to tell her mother about Barry.

King Joseph looked surprised but then chuckled. “Garden, sweetheart. Don’t trip.”

Iris giggled and ran off, stopping with running when she saw her mother.

“Mother.” Iris immediately walked to her and sat down next to her on the swing.

“Iris.” Her mother smiled and took Iris’ hand in hers.

“I- I found the one, mom. He’s so- he makes me feel all these amazing things. And it was immediately too.” Iris breathed out, looking at the sunset.

“Oh, yeah?” Her mother turned to her fully. “What’s his name, sweetie?”

“Barry. Or rather Bartholomew.”

Her mother smiled at her. “Doctor Allen’s son?”

“Yeah, that’s him, mom.” Iris turned to her mother.

“You’d be okay with me marrying him, right?”

Queen Francine chuckled. “As long as you’re happy, sweetheart.”

Iris hugged her mother tightly, breathing in her scent. “Thank you, mother. I love you.”

Francine squeezed her gently. “I love you too, hon.”

**

Iris’ birthday was in a few days, and Iris had yet to tell Barry that she wanted to marry him.

It never came up whenever they talked. She’d forget, or right when she’d wanted to mention it they got interrupted. But Iris was sure Barry was the one for her. And nothing would change that.

“Hey, Barry.” Iris sat down next to him quietly. “How are you?”

Barry smiled at her, his eyes glistening with happiness. “Hi, Iris. I’m good. What about you?”

Iris sighed. She bit her lip. It was now or never. “So, you know.. I’m turning twenty one Thursday, right?”

Barry nodded. “And you’ll marry the man you love.”

Iris bit her lip harder now. “Um, so.. I just-”

Barry’s eyes widened with realization. “Oh. Oh. You- you want.. me?”

Iris nodded, refusing to look away even as her face burned with embarrassment.

Barry took in a deep breath. “I- okay. Yeah.”

Iris coughed, choking on her spit. “Yeah? You’ll-”

“Yeah, I’ll marry you.”

Iris couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed, and she grabbed his shirt, tugging him closer to herself.

“Good.” And then she pressed her lips against his, savoring the taste of just Barry. Her Barry.

When she pulled back, they were both panting. Iris rested her forehead against his. “Now you’ll have to meet my parents.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Are you sure..?”

“Of course. They’re gonna love you.”

Barry relaxed a little. “Okay.”

Iris pressed her lips against his again, her hands on either side of his face. Barry’s hands rested on her hips, and she shuffled onto his lap. When they pulled back a second time, Iris hugged him.

“Do you want to visit your mother and father?”

Barry turned his head awkwardly so he could look at her. “How did you know-”

Iris smiled, pulling back. “-that it’s been a year since their death? I keep up with the news, Barry.”

Barry chuckled, though it wasn’t a happy chuckle. “I see.”

Iris climbed off him and stood up. He took her hand and they started walking towards the graveyard.

Once they successfully arrived, Iris let go of his hand. He walked towards their graves.

His hand slid over the gravestones, sighing when his eyes immediately filled with tears. He motioned for Iris to come over. She did. He crouched down in between the two graves, holding her hand.

“Hi, mom. Hi, dad. It’s been a while. Um, I brought princess West with me.” Iris squeezed his hand. “She asked me to marry her and I said yes. I know you’d be proud of me if you were still here.” Iris rubbed his back gently. “I miss you so much,” Barry sobbed, and Iris’ heart broke.

“I just hope you’re happy up there. I love you both a lot. Say hi to grandpa and grandma for me, yeah?” Barry wiped his wet cheeks and sniffled. “I’ll see you soon.”

Iris smiled ruefully, helping him stand up. Barry looked at the graves and sighed. “I wish they were here so they could see how happy I am with you.”

Iris wrapped her arms around him, “I’m happy with you too.”

**

It was Wednesday night when Iris felt something settle on her chest. It wasn’t necessarily a good thing, but she felt as if she couldn’t breathe properly.

She stood up and walked to her bathroom, taking her phone to call Barry up.

“Hello?” His tired voice sounded over the speakers.

Iris sighed, relief washing over her. “Are you okay?”

Barry hummed. “I am. Why? What happened?”

Iris sighed. “I- I don’t know.. I just felt like something bad happened. Sorry for waking you.”

“No, that’s alright. Do you want me to come over?”

Iris looked at the time. Three A.M. “Um, no, it’s late. You should sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Don’t be late, Bartholomew.”

Barry chuckled. “Don’t worry, Iris, I won’t be late.”

“You better hope so.”

Barry sighed, but Iris knew a smile was evident on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Good night.”

“Good night, babe.”

**

Iris expected her wedding day to be really stressful, but it turned out it actually wasn’t that bad.

She woke up, showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, and then they pulled her into her room so she could get her hair and makeup done.

“No, I think dark red would look better. Don’t you agree?”

Iris shrugged. “I like both. Dark red might match with Barry’s tux though.”

“Dark red it is.”

They styled her hair up, braiding the sides. They put flowers in her hair and then went back to arguing about her lipstick.

Iris giggled. “Dark red is fine. Stop arguing, please.”

Her stylists sighed, giving up. “Fine.”

Iris checked her phone for any messages, and saw she had about five from Barry.

I promise I won’t be late

I just have to do this quick little thing

Oh, oops, I’m late

Please tell Linda not to hurt me, I tried really hard to be on time

Uh oh, I see her from afar and she looks really mad. It was nice knowing you

Iris laughed, happy to know her friend had her back.

You’ll be fine.

**

The evening neared and the event slowly started, everyone filling the ballroom. Iris was nervous, her hands a little shaky.

She hadn’t seen Barry all day, and neither had she heard from him since about two hours ago.

Her father walked into her room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw his daughter.

“My god.. Baby girl, you look so beautiful.” His eyes welled up with tears.

“Thank you, dad.” Iris’ own eyes watered slightly and she chuckled.

“You haven’t even said much and I’m already a crying mess.”

Her father laughed. “There isn’t much to say. You look absolutely gorgeous. Barry is very lucky.”

Iris blushed and held her cheeks. “Dad!”

King Joseph walked forward, taking her hands. “I’m so proud of you, baby. You’ve grown up and become the woman I always knew you’d be. You’re so brave, strong and sweet. I couldn’t be happier to see you marry the man you love. A man who loves you. You deserve it.”

Iris wiped her wet cheeks. “You’ve always encouraged me to be who I am today, dad. It’s all thanks to you.”

He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek. “Now, come on, you don’t want to be late to your own wedding, do you?”

Iris chuckled, shaking her head. She locked arms with her father and walked with him. To say she was nervous would be a huge understatement. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

**

As soon as Barry arrived at the castle, he flinched under Linda’s hard stare. He grinned sheepishly, and Linda sighed.

“You’re late, boy.”

“I know, I’m sorry-”

“Shh!” She shushed him harshly, pushing him inside. “Let’s get you dressed. Go.”

Barry ran as fast as he could to the room Linda pointed him towards.

He honestly didn’t know why he had to dress at the West Castle, but he was fine with it, as long as he got to marry Iris.

“Hello, knight Allen. We’ve got your suit right here, how would you like your hair styled?”

Barry shrugged. “Um.. How about just slicking it back?”

The stylists nodded and sat him down on a chair.

He looked at his messages and smiled at Iris’ message.

I can’t wait to marry you

He quickly typed something and sent it.

I can’t wait to marry you either

When he looked up the stylists giggled at him, obviously having read his message, and he blushed.

An hour or two later they were done, and Barry was even more nervous. The stylists had encouraged him a little and left about ten minutes ago, but Barry had no idea what to do.

He hadn’t written his vows down. When he did, he ended up with about thirty eight pages. Thirty eight pages he eventually forgot about.

They’d probably beat him up if he read all thirty eight of those pages.

So he had nothing to do now, just waiting until they’d take him to the altar.

He bit his lip nervously, looking in the mirror. He sighed and leaned against the table by the mirror.

“Knight Allen?”

Barry immediately straightened up when he heard King West’s voice and opened the door wider.

“King West.” He bowed, and looked up at him.

He smiled at Barry. Barry smiled back. “You look great. Are you nervous?”

Barry sighed and nodded. “Yeah, kinda.”

Joseph sat on the table, and motioned for Barry to sit on the bed.

“Look, son, I know I’m not your father, I could never be. But I know that he’d be incredibly proud of you right now. So don’t be nervous. My daughter loves you, and you obviously love her. And I don’t say this a lot, but I think you deserve each other. I know you’ll treat her like the queen she is – literally and figuratively. Now go, stand by the altar.” Barry smiled and nodded, opening the door.

“Thank you, King West.”

“You better address me by dad, or at least Joe, Allen.”

Barry chuckled as he walked after his father-in-law.

**

Barry literally gasped when he saw Iris walking down the aisle. She looked breathtaking.

He couldn’t keep his eyes from watering, having to bite his lip to keep the tears inside. And then his lips stretched into the biggest smile ever, and he sniffled a bit.

Iris neared the aisle and went up the stairs. She smiled at Linda, her maid of honor. Barry glanced at Cisco, his best friend, who he chose to best man. Cisco gave him a thumbs up.

Barry took Iris’ hands, gazing into her eyes. “You look beautiful, Iris.”

She blushed. “Thank you. You look really handsome.”

“Thank you.”

The priest cleared his throat, and everyone sat down, while Iris, Barry, Cisco and Linda stayed where they were.

“We have gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite princess Iris Ann West and Bartholomew Henry Allen in their marriage.”

Iris heard Linda squeal and everyone else laugh, and she squeezed Barry’s hands.

The priest talked about how marriage would bond them, what it meant to marry each other, and eventually got to the good part.

“If there’s any reason as to why these two people shouldn’t get married today, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Barry smirked, knowing nobody would say anything, and continued looking at Iris.

“There is a reason!”

The crowd gasped and Barry turned, letting go of Iris’ left hand. He squeezed her right hand tightly.

Barry didn’t get why everyone gasped at first, but then he saw the gun raised in the air, pointing right at him.

On the other end of the barrel stood Eobard Thawne, proud and not at all ashamed.

“My son Eddie Thawne is supposed to marry princess West. Not this piece of shit.”

Iris’ jaw clenched, as well as Barry’s.

“There is no need to point a gun at me, King Thawne.”

“Yes, there is. I either kill you, and Iris marries Eddie, or I don’t.. And you get married.”

Barry let go of Iris’ hand, and walked off the little stage, while Iris begged him not to go. He walked up to Eobard, right until the gun pressed against his chest.

“You’ve treated me like I was nothing but a pile of dust in the corner of your room, King Thawne. I’ve had enough of it. But I know you won’t dare to pull the trigger. Not here, in front of all these people. Not today. Maybe another day, when you find me alone, you’ll send someone after me. But that still won’t rid you of me. I’m gonna be part of your life for a long time, whether you like it or not. My parents were good people, and although I don’t like you one bit, I will visit you every now and then, purely because they’d asked me to do so. Now, please, hand me the gun, and walk out of here. I won’t even press charges, you can live your life happily as King Thawne for another few years.” Barry stepped back and held out his hand expectantly.

Eobard swallowed visibly. “Don’t be so sure of that, boy.”

And then he shot.

**

Iris felt her life flash before her eyes, screaming and squeezing them shut immediately.

Linda was by her side quickly, holding her up. When she opened her eyes, she expected Barry on the ground, bleeding. Instead, Barry stood tall and proud, no blood anywhere. Barry’d knocked the gun out of Eobard’s hand before he shot.

Iris ran to Barry’s side immediately, tugging him close to her. “Throw him in jail. Immediately.”

“I won’t let you rest, Barry, not until you’re dead.”

Barry was unaffected, turning back to Iris with a small smile on his face.

“Let’s get married, shall we?”

Iris honestly had no idea how he could smile after all of that.

They walked up to the aisle and stood at their previous places.

“Ahem, very well then. The bride and groom may share a few words now.”

Barry cleared his throat.

“I tried to write mine, but ended up with thirty eight pages. And since I knew nobody would sit through forty pages of me reciting how much I love you and how much you mean to me, I decided to come up with one here.” The crowd chuckled. “My entire life, I’ve been scared. Scared to be myself. Scared to talk about my feelings. But most of all, scared to lose the ones I love. Unfortunately, I lost my parents about a year ago.” Iris squeezed Barry’s hand, her eyes welling up with tears. “But then I came across you. And for the first time in my life, I felt like I could be myself. Like I could talk about my feelings. And that’s when I realized. You’re my home, Iris. And that’s one thing I’m sure of. One thing I know I won’t lose.”

Iris let go of his hand and dabbed her eyes with her finger. “That was really nice.” Barry, Cisco, Linda and the crowd chuckled.

“I did write mine down, actually.” Iris took a little folded up paper from Linda.

“Barry.. Every day of my life, I’ve felt lonely. Like there was no one out there who could even begin to understand me. And I kept thinking this, right up until a few weeks ago. Because I met you. And you listened. You were the only one who understood, or tried to anyway.” She paused as Barry giggled. “And the feeling of loneliness, it disappeared. Now, you might fight for Keystone, be their hero, but you, Barry Allen, are mine. And I’m happy, excited and honored to be your wife.” She teared up, still smiling.

The priest smiled at the both of them.

“Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Iris Ann West as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Iris Ann West, take Bartholomew Henry Allen as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Barry scooped Iris up into his arms, pressing his lips to her. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Iris whispered back.

Once they parted, the crowd erupted into applause. Barry took Iris’ hand.

Joe stepped forward, standing in front of them. “Now, you’re not only a married couple. You’re also the new King and Queen of Central City. I’m not only happy for you, I also know that you’ll take care of Central City excellently. Here’s to a new era.”

Once again, the crowd clapped. Barry grinned at Iris once their song started playing, and he turned to her. “My Queen, may I have this dance?”

“Yes you may, King.”

Barry and Iris giggled as they made their way to the dance floor, completely forgetting everyone was watching them.

“We’ve had our first kiss as husband and wife, but no first kiss as King and Queen, hmm?”

Iris rubbed her nose against Barry’s, and he grinned.

“Let’s change that, then.”

He pressed his lips against hers.


	17. Earth-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo! it’s my birthday today, so i wanted to get something out there. it’s been a while! i hope you enjoy this one, i really like it. also, don’t forget to (after you’ve caught up on this chapter) read “yellow is our color”! it’s a westallen oneshot that does take place somewhere in the recent flash episodes. anyway, enjoy this one!

**Earth-17**

Iris walked down the halls of the school she’d be studying at for the time being. She guessed around a month or two – three at most.

Her eyes quickly scanned around, memorizing every single quick escape, place to be able to hide in, anything. She chuckled to herself internally, because nobody would suspect anything.

She accidentally – purposefully – bumped into the girl that’d be her roommate. Another pawn in this little game she’d be playing. Linda Park.

“Oh! Oops, I’m sorry. Wasn’t looking where I went.” She flashed Linda a fake smile.

“Oh, ha, no, that’s alright. You okay? And.. you’re new, aren’t you?” Linda was smart, that much Iris knew. She nodded, looking around.

“Is it that obvious?” She chuckled.

“Kinda, yeah.” Linda shook her head with a smile. Iris thought she could really be her friend if she weren’t just a pawn.

“I suspected as much. I never caught your name..?”

“Oh, you’re right! I’m sorry.” Linda held out her hand. “Linda Park.”

Iris shook her hand and then feigned surprise, and widened her eyes for extra measure. “You’re my roommate!”

Linda’s eyes widened too. “Oh! You must be Iris West, then, right?” Linda flashed her a big smile and let her hand go.

“Come, I’ll help you settle in. This is gonna be great.”

Iris smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

**

Once Iris got all settled in, she looked around the room she’d be sharing with Linda. Linda was very nice, and Iris almost felt bad for having to use her.

Almost.

She quickly grabbed her book (in which she’d written down her entire plan) and scanned through it, while Linda was out.

She looked at one name in particular. Written in big letters was the name B A R T H O L O M E W H E N R Y A L L E N. The person this whole mission was based around. Every single detail, every single pawn she used, would lead her exactly to him. She’d lure him in, make him fall in love with her, and then dispose of him. Nobody would blame her, because they’d seem like a happy, healthy and cute couple. Easy.

She got assigned for this mission because she was one of the only ones around his age that was free. She did question why they’d want to kill an innocent looking man.

“What’s he done?” She’d asked, sitting in the office of the head of their organization.

“Not him. His father. He was the one who broke into our headquarters and stole all of our files. However, he disappeared last year, before any of us could catch him. So, we’re going for his son, who helped him. I want you to find out everything about this guy. And I want you to report everything to us weekly.” Ms. Waller had leaned in close, “Don’t believe him when he denies that he didn’t have any part in all of that. I can promise you that he did.”

Iris had nodded. She’d stood up quickly, all of his files in her hand.

Some of it seemed to be true. He had helped build the device that could copy everything from the computers in their headquarters and delete them after copying. It was impressive, and Iris couldn’t help but wonder why he’d done that.

She closed her notebook, putting it out of sight. She laid down on her bed, waiting for Linda to return.

Tomorrow, she’d bump into this Bartholomew, and from there on, her mission truly began.

**

“Barry! Hey.” Linda waved him over, and Iris stared at him, smiling. She tried not to look like she wanted to swallow him all up.

“Look, this is my new roommate. Her name’s Iris West. I think you’re in the same Science class. Iris, this is Barry Allen. Or, Bartho-”

Barry hit her arm playfully, “Don’t you dare, Lin. Hi, Iris. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand firmly, and Iris caught a whiff of his cologne, smiling in satisfaction when she realized it was her favorite scent.

“Hi, Barry. Likewise.” She scooted over, making space for him. He sat down, after shooting a thankful smile at her.

“Where are you from?”

“California. Had to move to Vancouver so I could get away from my parents,” she joked, making Barry and Linda chuckle.

“California, hmm? Don’t tell me you lived in Los Angeles.”

Iris raised her hands. “You’ve caught me.”

Barry groaned, while Linda watched with an amused expression. “Everyone is from L.A.”

Iris smiled. “When you say California, everyone thinks of L.A.”

Barry hummed. “True.”

Linda awe’d, “Look at you two, hitting it off immediately.”

The bell rung.

“Oh, shit. I gotta run to Maths. See ya.” She ruffled Barry’s hair and ran off.

“So.. Tell me about yourself, Barry.”

**

A month had gone by, and Iris was satisfied. She thought she could be done much earlier if she kept going at this pace. He’d given her little details here and there. Details she’d memorized immediately.

Apparently, he wanted to be a mechanical engineer. So that’s why he was good at building things that were way ahead of their time.

She also realized, that when they were together, he never talked about his father. He avoided anything surrounding him all together. However, he’d started opening up to her.

They’d went on two dates now. He already seemed completely smitten with her. And she acted like she was the same.

They’d be going on their third date in a few hours, and Iris knew that he’d tell her more. They’d started talking more in depth about their lives during their second date. She knew about his mother having a miscarriage – which she actually felt bad for – a few years before Barry was born, so they were going to abort him, but decided to keep him later.

He knew nothing about her life, however. She’d come up with lies after lies, not feeling bad at all when he held her hand and gave her a look of pity.

“Lin! Is this a good look?”

Linda gave her a quick glance, up and down her body, and held her thumbs up. “He’ll love it.”

Iris smiled. “Great. I’ll be back… sometime later tomorrow. Maybe.” She added a little wink at the end.

Linda chuckled. “You’re nasty. Go, now, don’t make the poor guy wait.”

Iris nodded, grabbing her phone. “See ya.”

“Bye!”

Iris walked outside, seeing Barry standing there already. She smiled and took his hand. “Where are you taking us today, mister?”

Barry put a finger against her lips. “Shh, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Iris rolled her eyes internally. However, on the outside, she was blushing slightly and giggled. “Alright, well, let’s go.”

Barry nodded, walking with her hand in hand.

They stopped in front of a place Iris hadn’t ever seen before. She looked at the doors, and written in cursive letters was Happy place.

She looked at Barry with confusion written all over her face.

Barry squeezed her hand. “This is the place my mom owns. Or, rather, owned, until a year ago. Now I own it.”

Iris gasped. “That’s amazing! You never told me that.”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t told you a lot of things.. I- I plan on doing that.. today.”

Iris nodded. That’ll make it so much easier for me, she thought, then I can go home earlier.

“Let’s go inside then?”

Iris followed him inside, thinking about how easy he was making this for her. Sure, he was a nice guy, and so far he’d only proved that he was exactly that. But she wanted to know why and how he’d made that device.

They sat down and Barry ordered them food immediately. “Our specialty.”

Iris left the ordering to him. Once they’d eaten all of their food, Barry’d ordered wine.

Iris raised her eyebrows. “You like wine?”

“Of course.”

She smirked and sloshed the drink around in the glass before taking a sip.

“I.. Told you about my father disappearing, right?”

Iris nodded.

“Well, he disappeared for a reason.”

Iris feigned surprise.

“He.. disappeared so he wouldn’t get killed.”

She took another sip.

“Because he stole the files from this organization.. Um, I’m sure you’ve heard about them. The Organization for Safety and Peace? OFSAP? They... they were plotting to kill thousands of families for not having enough money.”

Iris almost choked on her saliva. She’d never heard that before.

“My dad worked for them, a long while back. He wanted to help keep the world safe, but when he saw that they were killing random people for no reason, he got out. Obviously that came with its risks. We were being watched 24/7, and I could barely go out anymore without having some people watch me like a hawk. Even my friends got creeped out.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Iris watched him with wide eyes, this time her surprise real. She’d heard the complete opposite of all that he was telling her.

“So he decided to break in and steal all of their files. That’d be the easiest way to get them off our backs. But he realized that he needed something to be able to do that..” He looked around. “And since I’m a mechanical engineer, I figured out how to do it.”

Iris listened intently, not missing anything. This was… all new information. And she wanted to tell him the truth about her. Never had she wanted to break off a mission, she always finished what she came to do, but now.. Now she was doubting herself.

She’d been lied to for more than a year.

“After that happened, he left. He knew it’d put us in danger if he didn’t leave. It was obvious he did it. I haven’t spoken to him since.. It’s hard, dealing with him being gone, but.. Yeah.”

Iris reached her hand out, clasping his hand. She was hurting for him. This wasn’t how her mission was supposed to go. She couldn’t kill Barry Allen. Barry Allen who just wanted to save the lives of families he didn’t even know.

She abruptly stood up. “I’m- I have to go. I’m sorry, Barry.”

She ran out of the Happy place immediately and walked away quickly.

“Iris! Iris, please, wait!”

The rain’d started pouring a while ago, and Iris was getting wet fairly quickly. She turned around and waited for Barry to catch up.

He was wet as well, his hair falling in front of his face. Iris sighed. “Yes?”

“Why- what happened? Why did you leave?”

Iris dropped her bag on the ground. “This. This is the reason. I can’t- Barry, I can’t be around you.”

Barry shook his head, his frown deepening. “Why? Why not?”

Iris threw her hands up in the air. “Because I work for the OFSAP!”

Barry froze. He shook his head. “No- you.. You- Oh God.” He took a few steps back.

“I- My mission was to kill you, Barry.”

Barry’s bottom lip trembled and his fists clenched by his sides. He spat on the ground. “Go. Go away. Leave. Do not look back. Don’t you dare touch my family.”

Iris sighed and took her bag from the ground. “Don’t worry. That was my plan.”

“How could you? You- you’re disgusting. I lo- I liked you.”

Iris swallowed hard, ignoring the way he almost said “I loved you”. She looked away. “That’s what I do. This was my plan all along. Well, not exactly this, but you get it.”

Barry huffed, shaking his head. Water droplets fell from his hair when he did so. “What now?”

“I’m gonna leave. And you don’t have to worry further about me. You won’t ever see me again.”

Barry nodded. Without any more words, he left, going back into the restaurant.

Iris blinked back tears as she walked away.

**

“I quit.”

Ms. Waller looked up at Iris, shock and surprise ghosting over her features. “What?”

“You heard me. I quit.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t do this anymore. It’s ridiculous.”

“You fell in love with Barry, am I right?”

Iris ignored her question. “You either let me leave without any problems, or I will tell everyone that you lied about what really happened a year ago at the headquarters. Your choice.”

Ms. Waller swallowed visibly. “You don’t know what-”

Iris slammed her hands down on her table. “Don’t lie. Not anymore. I’ve had enough.”

“You know I can’t just let you go-”

Iris smirked. “Yes you can. And you will. Because you’re scared of everyone resigning like me. I can promise you I won’t tell anyone the truth as long as you leave me and the Allens alone.”

Ms. Waller sighed. She finally gave in, giving Iris her papers. She signed them all after scanning through them and put the pen down.

She grabbed her coat and bag, and without turning back to look at Ms. Waller, she left.

**

A year or two later, Iris could be found back in Vancouver. Central City, to be exact. She came back because she’d found a new job.

She wasn’t unemployed for those two years, but she kept moving and thus losing her jobs. However, she’d found one as barista and gotten the job. So she moved back a few weeks ago, settling in.

Whenever she walked down a particular street, she felt sad. Barry was really nice. Of course she hadn’t stopped thinking about him. She realized that she’d accidentally fallen in love with him only after she left. And if anyone were to ask her if she still had those feelings for him, she’d say no.

But she did.

So everyone could imagine her surprise when she saw him standing in front of the door of her apartment.

“Barry?”

He smiled. “Iris.”

“What-”

“I heard you moved back here.”

“This is-”

Barry shushed her. “I heard you quit working for the OFSAP.”

Iris closed her mouth and nodded firmly.

“Why?”

“Because.. I couldn’t work for them anymore. I- They hurt innocent families.” Her voice was quiet, but firm.

Barry’s eyes softened even more. “I forgive you.”

Iris woke up with a gasp, looking around. She was all alone in her room, and Barry was nowhere to be seen. She laid back down, drenched in sweat, but couldn’t be bothered enough to take a shower in the middle of the night.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside and it read “2:56”. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had to work in about four hours, so it was better that she slept. And she did.

**

Barry honestly was over her.

He was.

Except he really wasn’t. He just acted like he was.

That’s why he was going around, asking out random girls only to not continue going out with them after one date.

But he was fine, honestly.

Except he really wasn’t. He saw her walk past the Happy place once and immediately lost his shit.

And standing before her, it’s harder than anything. Two years had passed and yet she looked just as beautiful.

“Hello.. Miss West.”

Iris looked away momentarily, and then turned to Barry. She shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Allen.”

Iris’ boss – or rather Barry’s mother – clamped her hand down on Barry’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go get us some coffee, hmm?”

Iris should have definitely read everything in the job application. She signed up to be a barista, but she didn’t sign up to come face to face with the man she’d been yearning for two years straight.

Barry left, his jaw firmly locked in place, and Iris turned to Mrs. Allen. Or, well, Ms. Thompson, now, really.

“So, Iris, you worked for the OFSAP previously, am I right?”

“Yes.”

“And you… were sent here to kill Barry?”

Iris nodded. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you do it?”

Iris looked taken aback for a second, and then cleared her throat. “Your son’s involvement in this case wasn’t something he should’ve been killed for.”

“So you’re saying that you didn’t kill him because you thought he did the right thing?”

Iris nodded once again.

Nora’s steely expression faded away in one second, a smile painting her face. “Glad to have you here. All he does is talk about you, by the way.”

Iris couldn’t figure out what the hell had just happened, but she was fine with it, as long as she didn’t get fired. “Thank you, Ms. Thompson.”

“Of course.”

“Since when did you start working here again?” Iris couldn’t help but ask.

Nora shrugged. “Sitting at home waiting for your son to visit you is boring. So I decided to come back here.”

Iris hummed. Barry re-entered the room.

“That took long.”

“Sorry, mom, Iris, the guys are really busy.”

Iris shrugged while his mother chuckled. “Then you should get working, hmm?”

Barry smiled and nodded, heading out.

“Joke! Barry, come back here.”

Barry came back inside his mother’s little office, sitting down across from Iris. Their knees touched.

“I want you two to be able to work together without any complications.”

Iris and Barry turned to her with a shocked expression on their faces. “We’ll be fine!”

Nora looked at Barry pointedly. “Talk it out or you’re both not working here.”

She got up and left.

Barry sighed. “So..”

Iris bit her lip and then released it. “Look, Barry, for what it’s worth.. I’m sorry. I didn’t act upon feelings, I never did, this was just another mission to me. Or, rather, it was supposed to be. So I understand if you can never forgive me, or-”

Iris got cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers, and she let out a surprised sound, but soon found herself kissing back. She stood up to make it easier for them to kiss. After a while of them just making out, Iris pulled away.

“I..”

“Are you okay with this?”

Iris closed her eyes and nodded, rubbing her nose against Barry’s. “Hell yeah.”

“I forgive you.”

“Good.”

Iris leaned in to kiss Barry again.


	18. Earth-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii so this was rlly different than what i actually had in mind but... oh, i should say, waleria is basically wally but gender-bent, i felt like having wally as a boy wouldn’t really fit in this chapter. nothing against the lgbtq+ community, though! i’m pan myself, so. just figured this would be easier + cooler. enjoy!

**Earth-18**

If you’d ask Barry, it was a very dumb decision. Dating someone so they don’t get in trouble with their parents wasn’t exactly his idea of a good first relationship. But then again, maybe this would be the only time he’d get to date anyone, so why not?

Waleria was one of his really old friends, and she was probably the only person to acknowledge his existence. She and Barry immediately clicked and it was honestly a great friendship.

Except, now she had to bring someone home, a boyfriend, and she wasn’t dating anyone. So, who better to fake-date than your best friend of ten years who knows you better than anyone else? It made sense, but it was still weird.

Because to each other, they were just best friends, kind of like brother and sister, but now they’d have to pretend to be in love, kiss, hold hands, maybe even sleep in the same bed. Barry sighed loudly.

They were on their way to Waleria’s house, and Barry was even more nervous than he already was. Which, considering he almost pissed his pants about five times before leaving, was a big problem.

“Hey, it’ll be fine, Barr.” Waleria squeezed his forearm, and Barry shook his head.

“I’ll probably fuck up.”

“No, you won’t. Look, we’re only staying for a week, and then we go back. We can have a big fight the last day we’re here or something and then we’ll break up. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Barry nodded. “Well, it better, because I don’t think I can lie for that long.”

Wally laughed. She ruffled his hair. “You’ll be fineee. Now, remember what I said, okay? Just act like you always would with me, but throw in a little nickname and an “I love you” here and there, alright?”

Barry nodded. “I hope you’re right. Hey, you said your sister would be home too, right?”

Wally looked over at him with an amused expression. “Yeah. What, you wanna ask her out?”

Barry shook his head with a smile. “No. Just wondering how many people we have to pretend in front of.”

Waleria slapped his shoulder, mocking offence. She looked out the window and saw her house in the distance. “Oh! We’re here.”

Barry got out of the taxi, paying the driver. He took their luggage while Waleria protested about it being unfair.

“Here’s yours, stop giving me that look.” Barry took his own luggage and put it on the ground.

“This is sexism.”

“It’s called not wanting to tire my girlfriend for the time being out. Now go, knock. I’ll be right behind you.”

Wally huffed, walking to the door. She knocked twice. “Waleria!”

Her mother hugged her tightly, and Wally hugged her back. “Hi, mom. Look, Barry’s here with me.”

Francine looked over her with a knowing look, and Waleria fled into the house. “Barry! Hi, welcome.” She hugged him tightly, too, and Barry smiled.

“Hi, Mrs. West.”

Francine pulled back. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Francine, boy?”

Barry shrugged. “Probably forever.”

Francine chuckled and pulled him inside, closing the door after him.

Barry came face to face with Joe, and he gulped. “Good afternoon, sir.”

Joe looked at him strangely. “What are you doing? Come on, give me a hug. It’s been three years.”

Barry let out the breath he was holding and smiled, hugging Joe. “Hi, Joe.”

“Hey, son. You go ahead and go to the guest room, don’t unpack yet, you’ll have time to unpack after dinner.”

They pulled away and Barry nodded. He looked at Waleria, “Hey, want me to bring your luggage to your room, too?”

Waleria smiled gratefully, “That’d be great, babe.”

Francine and Joe didn’t say anything about the nickname, which was a good sign, so Barry nodded and took their stuff upstairs.

**

“So, how’d this happen?” Francine asked, and Barry almost choked on his drink. He covered it up with a small cough, and Waleria squeezed his hand.

“Well, it just kind of.. did. We only realized a few months ago that we really did like each other.”

Barry smiled, nodding. “Yeah, I’m really glad.”

Francine cooed and Joe smiled at them. Waleria’s sister, Iris, however, didn’t seem impressed. Barry went back to eating his food, missing the look Iris gave them.

Waleria did see it, however, so she opened her mouth to say something about it. “What’s wrong, sis? Why are you looking at us like that?”

Barry looked up, his eyes wide. This promised nothing good.

“I just think it’s weird how you suddenly decided you like each other.”

Barry didn’t let anything show on his face, but from the inside he was losing his mind.

“It wasn’t suddenly. Barry confessed he felt something for me but was scared to say anything until his friends pushed him to, and after thinking about his confession I realized I liked him too.” Waleria huffed, and Barry squeezed her hand to help her calm down.

Iris hummed, sipping her water. Francine and Joe exchanged looks. “Iris, leave them alone.”

Iris raised her hands. “I am.”

Barry silently ate his food, not looking up at Iris sitting across from him.

**

Barry blew out a puff of air, boredom getting to him. Waleria and Iris were in their bedroom, Francine was in her office and Joe was in their bedroom.

“Hey.” Iris sat down next to him, looking unfazed and happy.

Barry turned to her. “Hey. Where’s Wally?”

Iris shrugged. “Moping in our room. I know about your relationship being fake, by the way.”

Barry coughed, choking on his saliva. He looked up at her, hesitant, after having calmed down. “Wha-”

Iris looked around, then scooted close to him. She was pressed up against him, and Barry almost lost it. “I’m going to help you with a convincing break up. You’re going to kiss me and Waleria is gonna act like she just caught me. That way you can stop acting so awkward around each other.”

Barry gulped, barely being able to focus with her being so close to him. Iris’ eyes slipped to his lips, and Barry wet them consciously.

“I-”

“Waleria is okay with it. All we gotta do is be convincing. Now… How about we practice?” She grabbed his collar, bringing his face even closer. He felt her breath on his face.

And then she kissed him.

And it felt magical. Barry immediately kissed back, uncaring about anyone walking in on them. His hands came to rest on her hips, and he kissed her harder. Iris’ hands slid up to his face.

After a moment or two, they pulled back, panting.

“Hmm.. Might need improvement.” Iris stood up, winking at him. She walked to the kitchen while Barry sat on the couch, panting heavily.

He looked at their backyard and went out of the open door. He needed air or he’d have a panic attack.

He breathed out, looking up at the sky, silently cursing whatever curse was casted out upon him. Honestly, what had he done in his life to deserve this?

He did steal someone’s eraser once in third grade, but he swears he gave it back to that person. Oh, and he cheated on a test once.. Yeah, that was probably why he was cursed.

“Sky’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Waleria walked up to him, biting her lip.

Barry nodded. “Yeah. Great thing to watch if I wanna think.”

Waleria sighed. “What’re you thinking about?”

“This.. all of this. It’s a mess already and it hasn’t even been a day.”

“I’m sorry. For dragging you into this.. I just… They always pressure me to find a boyfriend or whatever for myself and I wanted to make them proud.”

Barry turned around to look at her. “I understand. I do. And I agreed, so it’s not like you forced me. Just wish things were easier.” He smiled at her softly.

Wally walked up to him. “Truth is…”

Barry watched as her eyes flickered down to his lips. He gulped once again. “Oh. I-”

Wally shushed him. “I know you don’t like me like that. I just.. had to let you know.”

Barry nodded dumbly. What the actual fuck was happening?

Wally took away her finger and leaned up to kiss him. Barry’s eyes were open with shock, so he saw Joe walking into the living room. He quickly closed his eyes and kissed her back. And then he pulled back.

“Your dad was watching,” he explained, wanting so badly to brush past her, but he took her hand instead.

Wally didn’t look at him, just nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

Barry nodded firmly, and they went back inside.

**

Barry laid awake on the bed of the guest room, staring at nothing in particular. He rolled over onto his side, looking at the window.

On days like these, he missed his parents. They’d bore him to death, but he loved them dearly.

They weren’t dead or anything, but they were out of the country quite often. Quite often being almost all the time, really.

He didn’t get to spend much time with them, and when he did, they were always talking about work. It was boring.

But at least they’d help him out of situations like the one he’d worked himself into currently.

He sighed, sitting up. He took off his shirt, since it was getting hot, and rubbed at his eyes.

Having insomnia was hard, okay?

Barry walked to his bag, making sure not to be too loud, and grabbed his sleeping pills. Sometimes he didn’t need them, because he’d fall asleep after three or four hours of turning and tossing, but sometimes he did. He took one and swallowed it with a bit of water.

**

Waleria was the one who woke Barry up, and told him to get dressed. He did, and they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Barry realized Iris was the only one in the kitchen, so he went to help her. “Hey. Need help?”

“Sure! Cut up those tomatoes, will you?”

Barry nodded and took the tomatoes, cutting them up carefully but quickly.

“Who taught you how to cook?”

Barry smiled. “My aunt did. I was over at hers a lot. I’m guessing Mrs. West taught you?”

Iris rolled her eyes at the way he addressed Francine, but nodded. “Yup.”

Barry nodded and poured the tomatoes into a pan. Iris leaned in close to him when he did, which almost made him burn himself, but he covered it up.

“Wally wants to wait for tomorrow or whatever for you two to break up, but I say we do it today, hmm?”

Barry glanced at her, confused. “Why do you want to do this more than Wally wants to break up?”

Iris smiled to herself and stirred whatever she was making. “I’ll tell you. But not now.”

Barry didn’t say anything after that, but helped Waleria with setting up the table.

“Are Joe and Mrs. West not eating?”

Wally shook her head. “Nope. They’re at work. Oh! Almost forgot. I’m going to the mall today. Wanna come with?”

Barry shrugged. “Sure, if you promise not to drag me to every single shop you find to “find me better clothes because I dress like a forty-year-old”.”

Iris came in right at that moment, laughing. “Did you really tell him that?”

Waleria nodded. “It’s true!”

Iris looked Barry up and down. “Yup. I see it.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “You’re just mad because I don’t take five years to dress up.”

Waleria narrowed her eyes. “Are you shading me? Boy…”

Barry grinned. “Maybe. Oh, that smells good. Let’s eat.”

“This is not over, Allen.”

Barry stuck out his tongue at Wally, sitting down across from Iris.

“So. Waleria, Barry here is okay with you two breaking up today-”

“I did not say that!”

“- so how about that?”

Waleria shrugged. “It would be better, honestly, I mean.. If you think that’s a good idea, Barr.”

Barry frowned. “Since when-”

“Then it’s settled! Barry, I’ll knock on your door twice before I go downstairs. Waleria, you have to be in the bathroom right at that time. You come out, we kiss, you yell something along the lines of “how dare you?!” and it’s done and over with.”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, guys, this is going to be messy, and I’m pretty sure Joe would kick me out-”

“No, he wouldn’t, trust me. Leave that to me.” Waleria rubbed his arm.

“Don’t you think it’s just too messy? It’ll-”

“Shut up, Barry.”

Barry pursed his lips. “Why don’t I get a say in this?”

Iris watched them with an amused expression.

“I didn’t say that-”

“Well you clearly don’t want me to-”

“I’m trying to help you-”

“I don’t need any kind of help, Waleria.”

Barry stood up from the table. “I’m going to take a walk.”

Waleria stared after him as he left.

**

Later, when Francine and Joe came home, and they sat around the dinner table, the tension was easy to notice.

“What happened while we were gone?”

“Nothing.”

Barry didn’t look up from his plate, pushing his vegetables from one side to another with his fork.

“Barry..?”

Barry looked up, exasperated. “I’m just gonna tell them, Wally.”

Waleria raised her eyebrows, warning him not to, but Barry didn’t listen.

“Waleria and I broke up. Well, we already were kind of fighting while we were getting here, so, it was bound to happen. I’m sorry.”

Waleria looked at him, blank expression on her face. “Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you on a beautiful evening, but it’s true.”

Francine and Joe nodded. “It’s okay, Barry. We’re not mad. Oh, I almost forgot the lasagna!”

Iris leaned in close to Barry while Joe and Francine left them alone for a second. “Why did you do that for?”

“It was better than making a mess of it.”

Waleria didn’t say anything, just silently chewed on her food.

Barry let her be.

**

A week later, and Barry and Waleria were about to leave. Francine and Joe were talking to Waleria about something, while Iris was sitting on the porch with Barry.

“It was nice having you here, Barry.”

Barry smiled at her. “It was nice being here. I really hope we see each other again soon.”

Iris nodded. “Of course.. Unless you avoid me, you’ll definitely come across me again. Oh! Before I forget, come, I’m gonna give you your gift.”

Barry took her hand, and Iris led him to their garage, walking around the car to get more space. And then she took his face in her hands, leaning in to kiss him.

So, yeah, that had happened too during the last few days.

Barry wasn’t complaining. Not at all. Especially not when his hands slid to her butt to cup both of her cheeks, pulling a moan out of her.

Maybe this little break wasn’t that bad.


	19. Earth-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. i know it’s been a REALLLYYYY long time since i last updated, and i’m so sorry, but i wasn’t satisfied with what i wrote at ALL at first, so i deleted and rewrote and deleted and rewrote and so on :( anyway, here it is, i’m sorry for the delay, and enjoy!

**Earth-19**

Since forever, earth, as we know it, had been divided into 7 parts. In each continent lived one kind of species. Aliens, to be exact.

Humanity had died a long while ago. Aliens invaded earth, and decided to live there. At first, everything was fine. Everyone lived together, nobody was divided. There were no groups.

And then, all hell broke lose. Because one species of aliens, Afe’s, to be exact, started mass murder on another species of aliens, Climse’s. And after millions of deaths, it was decided that each species -since there were only seven anyway- got one continent to live in.

Afe’s – they got Europe. Then came, Climse’s – they got Africa. And then Voroe’s – they got Australia. Chatturb’s got America. Beiint’s got South-America. Ofhega’s got Asia. And lastly, Pocim’s got Antarctica.

Afe’s were ruled by king Henry Allen, and queen Nora Allen.

Climse’s were ruled by king Joseph West, and queen Francine West.

Voroe’s were ruled by king Scott Evans. He had yet to marry someone.

Chatturb’s were ruled by king Francisco Ramon, and queen Cynthia Reynolds-Ramon.

Beiint’s were ruled by queen Julia Greer. She had yet to marry someone, too.

Ofhega’s were ruled by queen Linda Park. She became queen just recently, so she wasn’t looking for anyone to marry.

Lastly, Pocim’s were ruled by queen Marlize Devoe. She’d married someone to be king before, but he’d turned out to be completely nuts. So she divorced him, but kept the last name.

That was 200 years ago.

Bartholomew Henry Allen, or Barry Allen, as everyone knew him, decided to change that. He was one of the Afe’s.

Of course, his parents scolded him for wanting to change the world and the way it worked.

“You will not invite those things to our continent,” they’d say, a fiery look in their eyes. Barry learned to ignore that.

He was used to those looks.

And he was the future king, in a few months he’d get crowned as king, so honestly, they couldn’t boss him around anymore. Not like they always did.

So Barry decided to do what he did best. Ignore everyone and do what he wanted to do, exactly how he planned to do it. He didn’t care if no one else supported him in his decision, or if they’d hate him for it.

He wouldn’t live in a divided world anymore. Aliens got along well enough before the mass murder incident, so why not now? 200 years is enough time to forgive and forget.

Or, well, Barry thought so. He didn’t know if that was how other aliens thought too.

He could only hope.

**

A week or two later, and Barry had set up everything for the meeting. It would be the first time all the aliens came together in one room again. It’d be huge. And he was prepared.

His parents still despised his idea, but they didn’t say anything. Not that they really could, Barry had avoided them successfully ever since their argument.

He wandered around the mansion they lived in, touching the walls with his fingertips, sighing contentedly.

And then, of course, his mood got ruined. Barry cursed whatever God was up there for always looking for ways to get him into trouble.

Barry looked at his father. The green of his skin was just like Barry’s, but he had more wrinkles than Barry had. His eyes were the same color as Barry’s. Barry always got told he was “a perfect mix of both Nora and Henry”. He understood what they meant by that now.

“Son.”

“Father.” Barry tried walking around his father to get to the ballroom, but instead his father grabbed his arm.

Barry stood in his place. He turned to his father.

“Son.. Are you sure you want to do this? You could potentially cause war. Just like those stupid humans did. And they destroyed themselves. That could happen to us too.” Henry’s voice was steady and firm, and he obviously didn’t actually try to understand Barry.

Barry rolled his eyes mentally. “I know, father. I know how humanity came to an end. However, it has been 200 years since what happened, happened. We can’t forever dwell on the past. I don’t want to. Do you?”

Henry released Barry’s arm and thought about Barry’s question. “I don’t.”

“Then let me do this. Let me try to bring peace amongst us. Let me try.”

Henry sighed. “Fine.”

Barry’s lips tugged upwards. Just slightly, though. “I knew you were a sensible man.”

Henry smiled, too. “Of course. Now go, I’ll convince your mother to agree to this too. No more grudges, do you understand?”

Barry nodded, and happily walked to the ballroom.

“Hello, everyone. How are things going? Need anything else?” Barry asked once he entered the kitchen, easily moving around, knowing how everything worked in there.

Their personal chef, Lisa, smiled. “No, Barr. Thanks, though. We’ve got it.”

Barry looked around, pouting. “Are you sure I can’t help with anything? I’m so bored.”

Lisa chuckled. She pointed the knife in her hand at the far corner of the kitchen. “Get us some cold water from the freezer, that’ll be all.”

Barry narrowed his eyes. “Fine, but only because at least I get to do something.”

Lisa laughed after him and he smiled at the sound.

**

The day of the meeting came. Barry nervously wrung his hands together, cold feet and hands all of a sudden. He stared at the ground with his jaw set, thinking about how wrong everything could go.

He waited at the front doors to their mansion.

Henry came to stand next to him. He put his hand on Barry’s shoulder to show his support.

Scott Evans, king of Voroe’s, was first to arrive. Then followed Julia Greer, queen of the Beiint’s. After her Francisco Ramon, king of Chatturb’s, arrived. Cynthia was with him, but hadn’t said much yet. After them, the Ofhega queen, Linda Park, and Pocim queen, Marlize Devoe arrived at exactly the same time.

Last to arrive were the Climse’s. Barry was nervous. They were the main species he was actually aiming for, to get them to London.

Finally, after what felt like hours but were only minutes, the Climse’s arrived. Francine West and Joseph West got out of the car, opening the back doors for their son and daughter.

Barry gasped slightly when he saw their daughter.

She was, well, stunning.

He quite literally couldn’t stop staring. He knew his father was standing next to him, probably looking at him strangely, but Barry couldn’t bring it in himself to look ashamed or bashful.

And then they walked up the stairs, so Barry actually had to pick himself back up. He shook Francine and Joseph’s hands while smiling. They smiled back.

He shook their son’s, Wally West’s, hand too, saying “hello.”

And then he looked at their daughter, Iris West, that was her name. He smiled at her, but she just stared blankly at him. And then she brushed past him and his hand. He dropped his hand, then, his smile dropping along with it.

Fun.

**

So far, everything seemed to be going well. Linda Park and Marlize Devoe seemed to get along really well, laughing and talking.

Barry stood off to the side, just observing. It wasn’t time yet for the meeting to officially start.

“Hey, you look lonely.” That was Francisco Ramon. Cynthia Reynolds-Ramon was standing next to Iris West, just talking quietly.

Barry smiled at him. “Hi. Um, yeah, I’m just nervous. I really hope nobody thinks I’m trying to.. you know, start a war or whatever,” Barry said, his British accent strong.

Francisco nodded. “I think it’s great, actually. Your idea. It’s been 200 years. We should forgive and forget.”

Barry hummed, smile growing. “Exactly. I just want us to be like how we used to be.”

Francisco smiled at him, patting his shoulder. “We will be.”

And then he walked back to his wife, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

**

It was finally time for the meeting. The guests had gone to their rooms to get changed, since they did travel for a pretty long time. At exactly six P.M., they all came to the ballroom, where a table big enough to fit everyone stood. The guests took place and so did Barry.

“The food should be served soon,” he said to start off with.

Hums and nods were heard and seen around the table. “I hope you had a great journey, coming here. Thank you for taking what I said into consideration and coming here. It means a lot.”

He looked at his parents, who smiled at him encouragingly. He smiled back, still wringing his hands together nervously.

“I know that this hasn’t happened in 200 years. I do hope that we can get along, however. Whatever happened back then, it shouldn’t stop us from going back to the way it was before the incident. I’m sure living the way we used to will be much better.”

Joseph West opened his mouth, but Francine West gripped his arm. He closed it.

Barry looked around the table. He stood up. “I apologize to every single Climse out there. What the Afe’s did all those years ago, it wasn’t okay. It’ll never be okay. And I do hope that we can all move on from that, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, or any time soon, but one day. I can promise you that I will do my absolute best to make up for what we did, when I become king.”

Francine West smiled at him, visibly relaxing. Joseph West’s hard look melted into a soft one. Wally West nodded with a small smile. Iris West was the only one with a hard look on her face, still.

“After I become king, I want us to live wherever we want to. I don’t want to live like this anymore. We can’t. I hope that you think the same way. Because this system has worked for 200 years, but it won’t for long, not anymore. It’ll get worse than what happened during the incident.” Barry sighed, a hand going through his hair. “And honestly? If we live like this any longer, we’ll end up like the humans. Why did they destroy themselves? Because of separation. I won’t ask you to decide right now if you agree with me. I know it takes time to think things through. It’s why I invited you to our mansion, you can rest a few days, think about it. But I want to know your final decision Friday. That gives you.. four days. Friday, at exactly 6 PM, I want us all to gather around here and either sign or not sign this piece of paper.” Barry held up a piece of paper, with a neatly written title that said “Peace Contract”. “I know it’s difficult for me to ask you to decide in a short notice, but I trust you’ll do the right thing.”

Nora and Henry smiled at each other, proud of their son. Barry sat back down, looking at the food as it was being served.

“Now, I want you to enjoy this meal, and afterwards we’ll have time to discuss things.”

Everyone smiled, a small chatter starting up around the table, all while they ate their food.

Barry simply stole glances at Iris, unable to stop smiling.

**

Iris closed the door to their “room”, which was basically a small house in the huge mansion. They had their own living room, three bedrooms, a little kitchen, and a bathroom for each room.

Wally ran to the nearest bedroom, laughing at Iris’ groan. “Mother, father.. Isn’t this a bit… you know, too much?”

Joe looked at his daughter. He nodded. “I don’t like this Barry guy.”

Francine rolled her eyes. She reached out a light-blue tinted hand to brush through Iris’ dark hair. “Joseph, you don’t like anyone who’s an Afe, even if they save your life. Iris, I’m sure that the Afe’s are just trying to make us feel as comfortable as we can while we stay here. Give them a chance, both of you, yeah?”

Francine brushed her hand against Iris’ cheek, smiling softly, and then followed Joe into their room. Iris knocked on Wally’s door.

“Come in!”

Iris closed the door behind her after slipping inside the room, walking over to Wally’s huge bed. She laid down, a long sigh leaving her mouth.

“What’d you think about.. all this, tonight?”

Wally turned to Iris from where he was sitting on a desk chair, shrugging, a small blush on his cheeks. “Fine. What was the name of the queen of the Ofhega’s, again? She was really quiet.”

Iris sat up, smirking, “I saw you checking her out, brother. Her name’s Linda Park. She is indeed single.”

Wally’s blush deepened, and Iris laughed. “Shut up.”

Iris just kept laughing, so Wally said, “As if I didn’t see you checking out Barry Allen.”

Iris stopped laughing immediately, spluttering, trying to deny the truth. He was pretty, and he had a nice voice and accent, that was all. Honestly.

“I wasn’t- you know damn well-!”

Wally bursted out laughing, clutching his stomach. “You’re funny, sis, but you can’t fool me. You tease me about my crushes, I tease you about yours.”

Iris blushed even harder, standing up, covering her cheeks with her hands. “Go away, you annoying little shit.”

Wally raised his hands. “This is my bedroom.”

Iris groaned and exited the room, leaving Wally and his laughter behind.

Okay, Barry Allen was cute. So what?

**

Four days went by pretty quickly. Francine and Joe had decided on something, but they wouldn’t tell Iris or Wally.

The fourth day, at exactly 6 PM, everyone sat at the long table again. Barry looked nervous, even more nervous than before. Iris tried not to pay him too much attention.

“I’ll just-” he stood up, and then sat down again, signaling one of the servants to put on some music. It was calming, and he settled down, smiling at everyone apologetically.

“You’re free to either sign or refuse. I won’t hold anything against anyone.”

The piece of paper got passed around, the Voroe’s signed first, smiling at Barry. After that the Chatturb’s – or Cisco and Cynthia – signed, which surprised Barry. Julia Greer – ruler of the Beiint’s – refused to sign at first, but then did sign it, and passed it on to Linda Park – queen of Ofhega’s – who signed it as well. The Pocim’s, or Marlize Devoe, signed it. Then came the Climse’s. Barry looked at Joseph West and Francine West, nervous. He looked away after getting stared down by Joseph West, and then the paper got passed back to Barry. His hands shook as he realized that everyone had signed the piece of paper. It was official; the world would never be divided anymore.

Barry stood up again, looking at his parents, and then around the table. “Hereby, we all agree to remove the borders to the continents. We all agree too not live divided anymore. We all agree to mix our people, and let them mix, without interfering. We all agree to never go back to the way it is now, to let our people live the way they want to.”

Everyone nodded, and so Barry put the paper down. “Now, how about we celebrate?”

Everyone stood up, and Barry led them to the other ballroom, turning the music up higher. The couples danced together, while the non-couples just conversed.

Barry walked up to Iris, a small smile on his face. “Would you like to dance, Ms. West?”

Iris scoffed, “I would never dance with you.”

Barry mockingly clutched his chest, his hand over his heart. “Ouch.”

Iris rolled her eyes.

“You could at least dance with me one time so I won’t be on your ass all night.”

Iris sighed. “Fine.”

Barry took her hand, a smirk tugging at his lips, and Iris resisted the urge to slap him.

“Dresses look good on you, you know?” Barry moved gracefully with her, ignoring the gazes of everyone around them. Iris snorted.

“I’m not blind, Mr. Allen.”

Barry dipped her down, his eyes twinkling with mirth, “Mr. Allen? Aw, come on, I thought we were skipping the formalities.”

“Do you expect me to magically like you now that we’ve signed the contract?” Iris’ amused expression wasn’t lost on Barry, but he shrugged, smiling.

“Of course not. But don’t you think Mr. Allen is a bit too much? I like Barry better.”

“I’ll settle on Bartholomew if I can’t say Mr. Allen.”

Barry laughed, the sound making Iris’ insides flutter for some ridiculous reason, “Don’t be like that, Iris.”

“God, are you always this annoying?”

Barry shrugged, that smug smirk back on his face. “Might just be because of you.”

The song ended, so Iris snatched her hand back, smiling tight. “Bye.” And then she left.

Barry looked after her, “I’m going to marry her.”

“Only if you set me up with Linda Park,” Wally’s voice rung from behind him, and Barry chuckled.

“Deal.”

**

A month or five later, and the world was back to the way it used to be. Over the course of time, Iris had actually grown to love the Afe’s. The hatred she felt for them washed away when she met more of them, happier now, and it was great. She’d made lots of friends already too.

The only one she couldn’t get out of her head at all, though, was a particular guy named Barry Allen. She hadn’t seen him ever since their last day at their mansion, kind of sad about it, but she did get updates on him from time to time.

She’d deny she actually had feelings for him forever, though, because that’d be ridiculous, duh.

However, she was kind of mad at Wally for getting married earlier than she herself would. Barry had successfully set him up with Linda Park, and they’d been in a relationship ever since. He honestly did deserve to be happy, though. He’d worked hard his whole life, and now he finally got to be happy. The day he proposed was still fresh in Iris’ mind, and it’d be her favorite memory in a long while.

Wally’d set up a dinner, Linda’s parents and his own being there too. They were sitting in their backyard, just enjoying their dinner in the open air, when Wally ticked his glass with a fork.

Everyone turned to him, and he smiled nervously. He looked happy and excited too.

“So, as you all know, Linda and I have been together for quite some time now.” Linda reached out to hold his hand with a smile. “And I’ve realized that every day I get to spend with her is a blessing. She makes me incredibly happy, and I feel lucky to be the guy who gets to love her like I do. I do have to thank Barry for this, though, because without him, I would’ve never had the guts to speak to her if it weren’t for him.” A sound of laughter echoed around the table.

Wally chuckled too. “All of that aside, I just want to say that I love you, Linda. And I always will. And I knew this from day one, but now I know for sure.” He stood up, taking her hand. He took out a velvet black box then, and Linda let out a little gasp.

“So, Linda Park, will you marry me?”

Linda wiped away the tear that fell, and gasped out a “yes” before she was pressing a kiss to his lips, hugging him tightly. Wally kissed back, and when they pulled away, he put the ring on her finger. She sat down after that, and so did Wally, and the whole table erupted into “aww”s, and “oh my God!!”s.

Iris smiled at the memory and finished up Linda’s hair, turning to the mirror to let her decide if she liked it.

Linda squealed, “I love it so much. Thank you.”

Iris smiled, rubbing Linda’s shoulders. “Of course, you’re gonna be my sister-in-law very soon after all. I’m just glad you get to marry the best man I know.”

Linda sniffed a little. “Don’t make me cry, Iris! I don’t want to have mascara traces on my cheeks.”

Iris raised her hands innocently. Linda smiled. “When are you going to actually talk to Barry, then?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Never.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure he loves you. Actually, I know he does. Why do you refuse to talk to your future husband?”

Iris’ eyes widened. “Future husband? Linda!”

Linda bit her lip, looking guilty. “Okay, maybe I searched you two up on the future computer. Don’t look at me like that, it was out of respect and curiosity!”

Iris sighed. “Okay. I’ll talk to him.”

“And then kiss him.”

“Linda!”

Linda just giggled.

**

“I can’t do this, man.” Wally wrung his hands together nervously, a habit he picked up from being too much around Barry.

Barry rolled his eyes. “Yes you can, Wally. And you will. She’s the love of your life, idiot. And stop-” Barry took his hands and let them fall free. “-doing that.”

“You do it all the time!”

“Exactly why you shouldn’t do it!”

Wally just grumbled. “Okay, well, when do I have to go?”

“Um. Soon? I don’t know, I’m always late for everything.” Joe then entered the room, smiling at Barry and Wally.

“There you are. Nervous?”

Wally nodded frantically, but before he could answer Barry stepped forward. “Oh, thank God, Mr. West, this guy is wringing his hands together, it’s that critical. Please, take him, I’m out of here.”

Joe laughed, and Wally pursed his lips and said “hey!”.

“Son, don’t pay him any attention. It’s okay, alright? Linda loves you, you love Linda, it’s gonna be a great wedding. You just have to say “I do” and then do what you always do around Linda.”

“What would that be?”

“Send her those heart eyes and make her melt into a puddle of “I love Wally”.”

Wally laughed, hugging his dad. “Thanks, dad.”

Joe pulled back and got a little emotional. “I’m so proud of you.”

Wally got a little emotional himself. “Dad..”

“Shh, I’m just glad you’re finally finding your happiness. You’ve always put everybody else’s happiness first, and now you’re putting yours first. I.. love you, son, I hope you know that.”

Wally sniffed. “Dad, stop, I’m gonna start ugly-crying.”

Joe hugged Wally again, pressing a small kiss to his temple.

“Now go, get your girl.”

Wally nodded, following his dad out of the door.

**

After their vows, officially getting called “husband and wife” and their first dance, Wally and Linda disappeared. Nobody really cared, though. Everyone was busy.

“Hi, Iris.” Barry walked over to Iris, and Iris tried really hard not to gasp at the sight of him.

He had shaved his hair from the sides, and had a little scruff too. Iris wanted to kiss him.

“Barry.”

Barry smirked, leaning back against the glass balcony’s railing. “You called me Barry.”

“No more formalities, am I right?”

Barry hummed. “Iris West-Allen, huh?”

Iris sputtered. “How do you-”

“I looked myself up on the future computer once.”

Iris nodded stiffly, not looking at Barry.

“Does that thought disgust you that much?”

Iris sighed, turning to him. “No, it just scares me.”

Barry frowned. “Scare you? Why?”

Iris stepped in close to him, looking up at him. “Because.. I don’t know what to expect. Because I already have fallen in love with you, and I don’t know what to do about it. Because you make me feel things I’ve never felt before for anyone else. Because the thought of being your wife excites me.”

Barry looked at her, speechless. He breathed out slowly, shakily, and his hand came to rest on her waist. The other one cupped her cheek.

“I’m in love with you too.” And then he bent down, his lips against hers, breathing in her scent like she’d suddenly disappear, like he’d wake up from an incredible dream.

Iris kissed back, and Barry turned, pressing her against the railing, while he stood in front of her, still cupping her cheek. He rubbed his nose against hers when he turned his head slightly, smiling into the kiss, and then pulled away.

“Wow.”

“Wow indeed.”

Iris’ hands slid around his shoulders, pulling Barry down again, going in for another kiss.

Yeah, maybe Afe’s were nowhere near as bad as she thought.


	20. Earth-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG. i’m so sorry. i am SO DAMN BUSY and i dealt w/ some personal issues a lot, questioning whether or not i wanted to continue writing this included. i do wanna continue, of course. i miss westallen lots and this is my way of having them back, lol. anyway, enjoy! :)

**Earth-20**

Barry Allen. Not the type of guy anyone’d really expect to fall for, at all. Not when everyone knew what kind of asshole he was.

Iris was sure that being an investigative reporter was what she was meant to do her whole life, but investigating Barry Allen was a whole new level of “I’m trying to get myself killed”.

Anyone in Central City knew about Bartholomew Henry Allen. He was just your normal every day guy at first glance, but the more you got to know him, the more you began to hate him. He became famous for many reasons, the first being the fact that he’d dated a million girls in his life. Which, nobody should really judge him upon, since it is technically his own life, so his own choices.

But every single one of these women talked about the fact that he’d treat them like they were just toys instead of as girlfriends, which he claimed they were. Cassandra Han, one of the nicest girls Iris’d ever come across, spoke about him threatening to murder her in cold blood. Iris had shivered when she read that article.

Now, sure, maybe this was all wrong. Maybe the media just liked to paint him like an asshole. But nothing else would explain the way he acted during interviews. Anytime he’d do an interview, the interview would either get cut short because he’d walk out, or he’d cuss everyone out and make the interviewer walk out.

  
Okay, Iris still wouldn’t judge him, because she didn’t know him personally, right? And anyone was way nicer in person, right? Except, no, that was fucking wrong. Iris’d met this guy multiple times, and every time he’d either get her kicked out, or “accidentally” spill his drink all over her. He ruined her favorite dress.

Iris wanted to beat his face in, but she also wanted to get her article done.

Anyway, so she’d stumbled upon him years ago, when he became the CEO of a big company selling new scientific technology. Of course, the company started out small, but quickly it became very popular. And Barry’d named it “Allen™️”.

Talk about loving the sound of your own name.

At first he seemed to be a pretty great guy, but he quickly became a dick, and despite all that, he still was the richest asshole in Central City.

Because he was fucking great at his job. And Iris would definitely give him that. He took his job very seriously, made incredible changes to technology and science as the world knew it to be, and he literally cured cancer.

Iris sometimes loved and yet hated her job. Because that’s exactly where it became complicated.

How did a guy so innocent and nice, turn into a total asshole in less than a few months? Because watching his earlier interviews, he still talked the same way he did now, except he was way more smiley and happy and excited. And when she read the articles he gave interviews for before he became a dick, he seemed just to want to help.

And so, Iris dug in way deeper than she had up until then. That’s where it got interesting. Watching his interviews, she noticed his eyes flicked off screen quite a lot, and he had a nervous habit of wringing his hands together – he’d told this during one of his earlier interviews –, and he seemed to do that quite a lot too. Iris watched more and more of his interviews, and she realized that he didn’t change at all, no, he was being changed.

And then she stopped. Because it could get her into a lot of trouble. And she didn’t have a lawyer, okay?

So, instead of dropping the article completely, she got herself a lawyer. Or, well, her roommate. Laurel Lance. They were best friends, and Laurel was the best lawyer Iris knew, so it didn’t take much convincing.

After having done that, she told Laurel exactly why she needed her as lawyer. And Laurel almost beat her ass. Iris deserved it, though, she supposed. So she didn’t tell her dad, or brother, or mother, or sister-in-law, because that’d get her into even more trouble.

Mason, her boss, made sure she got to actually interview Barry herself, without anyone else around, except some security that could help Iris in case Barry went… wild. But Iris supposed she wouldn’t need them at all.

Iris was waiting in her office, with the two security guards in the far corner, sitting down and drinking a cup of coffee she’d gotten them.

A knock startled her out of her thoughts, and she got up to open the door. Barry stood there, in all his asshole-glory, looking sheepish. Iris supposed that was for being an hour or two late.

He sat down on one of the chairs across from her, his hand supporting his head, which was leaning on his hand. “Hello, Ms. West.”

Iris glanced at the security guards, who nodded at her reassuringly. She put on a fake smile, and pressed record on her recorder.

It wasn’t a camera, just a voice recording device that she’d use to type out what he said in her article.

“Hi, Mr. Allen. Let’s start with the basics, your name, age, profession, etc.”

“Barry Allen. I’m twenty-seven. I’m the CEO of Allen™️, but I think everyone already knows that.”

Iris scoffed mentally. “Great. This is being recorded Tuesday, 6:36 PM, June fifth. So, Mr. Allen, you can confirm nobody’s pressuring you to act a certain way, or answer these questions with a certain answer, right?”

Barry frowned. “Yeah.”

Iris smiled for real, then, getting started. “Let’s start off with your job. What’s the reason why you became a CEO?”

Barry relaxed, leaning back in his chair. “I wanted to be rich.”

Iris held in her laugh, not wanting to be unprofessional. “Okay. Who would you say is your right hand?”

“I am. I don’t trust anybody.”

“Why?”

“I’ve gotten robbed quite a few times by my previous “right hands”.”

Iris felt bad for him, for some reason. “I’m sorry that happened. Is there a reason why all of your exes seem to hate you?”

Barry smirked. “I guess I’m too difficult.”

Iris took back her sympathy for him. What a jerk. “Have you really threatened Cassandra Han?”

Barry shrugged. “Maybe I did.”

“Why does everyone seem to think you’re a dick?”

Barry’s smirk only widened. “Because I am.”

Iris tried really hard not to punch that smirk right off his face. The security guards behind Barry seemed to be irritated as well. “Are you sure you’re not being forced to be a jerk?”

That seemed to hit a nerve, because Barry’s smirk fell. He instead looked scared, and Iris really had to bite the inside of her cheek to not comment on that.

“Why would you think I am?”

Iris cleared her throat. “I’m the interviewer, Mr. Allen.”

“Right.”

Iris leaned in closer to him. “There’s a reason I wanted to interview you alone, you know? You can be honest with me here.”

Barry gulped, his eyes flickering to her lips, and back up. He licked his own lips unconsciously. Iris sat back down.

“I’m always honest.”

Iris chuckled. “Oh, please. I’ve studied psychology. You’re nowhere near as bad as everyone makes you out to be, and I’m sure of that. You don’t want to say it on tape? That’s fine, I won’t pressure you. But I will find evidence that you’re not the asshole everyone says you are.”

Barry’s eyes nervously flickered around the room and Iris smiled. “I think that’s enough, thank you Mr. Allen.”

She ended the recording and Barry let out a breath. “You’re not really going to publish that, right?”

Iris shook her head. “No. But at least now I know I’m right.”

Barry nodded and stood up, pulling his jacket on. “Have a good day.”

And then he left.

Iris relaxed back into her chair, the security guards standing up. “Glad we could help, Iris.”

Iris waved goodbye to them, and chuckled to herself. Barry just made her job so much easier.

**

Barry felt sick to his stomach for weeks after the interview with Ms. West.

How she’d discovered that he really wasn’t who he pretended to be was beyond him. Nobody else cared enough to investigate if he really was an asshole or if it was just for publicity.

In Barry’s defense, he thought being a dick would just make everyone dislike him and thus stop paying attention to everything he did, but instead it’d made everything worse. And now his manager wanted him to keep doing what he was doing, because apparently it was great for publicity.

He hated it.

He never tried to kill anyone, or even threatened anyone with doing it, and he never even met Cassandra Han. He supposed she was a nice girl, but he’d never spoken to her at all.

“Barry, hey man.” Cisco, one of his closest friends, sat across from him. Barry reached out to the coffee cup and wrapped his hands around it, shivering. He smiled gratefully at Cisco.

“Hey.”

Cisco frowned. “You haven’t been the same since that interview a few weeks ago. When are you going to tell me what happened?”

Barry sighed, sipping his coffee. “Not anytime soon, that’s for sure.”

“Come on, man. I’m not your dad.”

Barry shrugged, a bitter taste filling his tastebuds when he thought about his father, AKA his manager. Obviously he hadn’t wanted his father as manager, but he didn’t have much choice. And he couldn’t really fire his own father.

“I know, Cisco. It’s just- this Ms. West? She knew something was up.”

“What do you mean?”

“It- She knows I’m not the way I’m portrayed in the media.”

Cisco’s eyes widened and he leaned in closer, careful not to be loud. “How?”

“She’s great at her job.”

Cisco sat back. “Damn. Okay, well, why don’t you use her knowing you’re not a dick to your advantage?”

“How can I do that?”

Cisco scoffed. “Let her write that article. It’s not like Henry can stop her, she’s just a journalist doing her job. Plus, I’m sure she’ll get a lot of publicity from it, and so will you automatically, and Henry organized your little chat, didn’t he? So. There’s that.”

Barry thought for a second, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. “She could get fired, you know..”

“So you find a way to not get her fired.”

“That’s literally impossible.”

Cisco shook his head. “Use your damn brain for once, Allen.”

Barry huffed, sad that his coffee got cold. “Yeah, sure, I’ll come up with something.”

**

Iris had written the stuff from their interview down already, and she was just collecting more evidence when she got a call from an unknown number.

“Um. Iris West?”

“Ms. West,” the person on the line – Barry – breathed, like they were scared she wouldn’t pick up.

“Oh, Mr. Allen.”

“Yeah. I- can we meet up somewhere so I can, you know, explain?”

“Explain what, exactly?”

“Everything.”

That’s how Iris found herself sitting by a table at a diner she never heard of before, waiting for Barry.

He showed up much earlier than he did last time, came in, shivering, and sat down in front of her.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

Iris was confused about him freezing, it was really warm outside. She didn’t comment on it.

“So.. You wanted to explain “everything”?” Iris made air-quotes when she said it.

“Uh. Yeah. How about we order first? I’m hungry.” Barry took the menus and gave one to her. “I promise I will eventually explain.”

Iris nodded and they ordered their food after deciding what they’d eat.

And then Barry talked, alright. He told her about his dad (Henry) being his manager, about publicity, about his childhood, that he didn’t have a mother anymore because she passed away due to cancer, that he didn’t have any friends growing up, but that he has a close friend called Cisco now. He told her that all he wanted to do was help the world be a better place, but instead made everyone hate him, and that he needed her help.

That last part made her feel confused. “My help?”

Barry smiled softly. “I’ll help you with everything you need for your article.”

Iris squealed happily. “Great! It’s exactly what I need. Wait- Will this get me fired?”

“Not if I can help it, no.”

“Good.”

Anyone who’d look at them at that exact moment would say they’re in love.

**

“Is that good?”

“It’s perfect.”

“I really hope this doesn’t make me lose my job.”

“I would sacrifice my job for yours, I promise.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“I swear I’m not.”

Iris laughed, patting Barry’s chest. “Thanks for your help, Barry.”

“Of course. Um, should we publish it now?”

Iris shrugged, looking at the time. “Let’s wait until it’s seven.”

“Alright.” Barry paused. And then, “Hey, you want anything?”

“Where’re you ordering from?”

“.. Definitely not the sushi restaurant we eat lunch at every day.”

Iris giggled. “I’ll have my regular, thanks.”

Barry smiled and walked out of her office, probably in search for his phone.

He came back in ten minutes later, pulling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

Iris tried not to concentrate on the way his hands did it so carefully or on the way his arms flexed when he did it (she definitely did not have a hand fetish). And, no, of course she didn’t have a crush on Barry.

That totally crazy.

(Not really. She did have a crush on him. Like she said before, complicated.)

“I ordered us some noodles, is that okay? They were busy and I didn’t wanna wait too long, so noodles were the best way to go.”

Iris nodded, distracted by his incredibly plump-looking lips.

“Great. Um. I- We haven’t really talked with each other about anything but this article, so why don’t we take this break to do that?”

Iris shrugged. “Why not? Wait, is any of this information gonna be important for the article? Because that’ll mean I’ll have to write it down.”

“No, not really.” Barry laughed slightly. “Leave your pen alone.”

Iris pouted mockingly, but chuckled after Barry laughed at her again.

“Well.. I’ll start, then? I already know a bit about you, given this article, but you barely know anything about me.”

Barry nodded, sitting back on his seat. He rubbed his face, scratching his slight stubble. Iris swallowed and looked away.

“Alright, so I guess you already know I work as a journalist, but it wasn’t what I actually wanted to do at first. I wanted to be psychologist, but changed my mind last second. My dad and mom work at CCPD, my dad as detective and my mom as CSI, which is also how they met, all those years ago. I have a younger brother, Wally. He’s married to Linda, who has been my friend since first grade. I barely see them anymore, because they moved to England for Wally’s job. I live with my best friend Laurel, who’s a lawyer. Also my lawyer, recently. Um. Full name’s Iris Ann West, and I’m twenty-seven.” Iris finished, sipping her cold coffee.

Barry didn’t say anything for a while, just staring at her. Iris stared right back, cocking her head slightly in question. And then he scooted even closer to her chair, smiling. Before Iris could ask what he was doing, his lips were pressed against hers. She let out a surprised gasp, but wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

Their lips moved perfectly in sync, and Barry lapped at her lip with his tongue soon enough. Iris opened her mouth, and sighed contentedly when Barry’s tongue explored her mouth. Then he went back to kissing her, no tongue involved. Iris’ hands slid down to his shoulders to grip them, then pulled back. They panted into each other’s space, and Iris chuckled.

“Well, I would’ve done that earlier, if I knew it’d be this good.”

Barry chuckled and kissed her again, only pulling away when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up while smirking and fixed his button-up, opening the door. He took the order and paid for the food, which Iris’d later kick his ass about.

He put her food in front of her, smiling at her. Iris tried not to kiss him again, checking the time. “It’s seven.”

Barry leaned over, looking at the time. “Well.. Then, let’s publish it?”

Iris grinned, then turned his head toward hers. She kissed him again, and then wiped her lipstick away, chuckling at him puckering his lips.

He sat back down, his food still in his hands. “You ready? One, two, three. Published!”

Iris high fived Barry, and let the page stay open. Soon enough they’d get a reaction.

Iris opened her food and blew on it, not wanting to burn her mouth. Barry laughed at her, which she swatted his arm for.

That only made him laugh harder. His laugh died down soon enough, when he got a notification on his phone. Iris peeked a glance, seeing it was from his dad. He sighed.

“There it comes. I’ll be right back, you continue blowing on your noodles.”

Iris grumbled at him, which made him chuckle once more, though this time it didn’t reach his eyes.

**

“Dad?”

“Barry, what the fuck did you do?”

Barry laughed. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. Where are you, are you with that bi-”

“Don’t finish that sentence if you want to keep your job.”

“I’m your father, Barry, you don’t get to order me around. Now listen to me, I’m going to call her boss and tell him to fire her, and you’ll come home this instant and we’ll have a long overdue talk about what to do with you.”

Barry snorted. “I’m not coming ‘home’. That was never a home to me, not after mom died, and you know it. And no, you’re not going to fire Iris. If you do, I’ll quit my job. And I won’t hesitate to give everything I own to Cisco. You know he doesn’t like you. Would never even dream of making you his manager.”

Barry smirked into his phone, his arms crossed. “Oh, and one more thing, after this.. You’re not my manager anymore. Find a better job for yourself, you suck at this one. Bye.”

Barry pocketed his phone, then walked back to Iris’ office. She was biting her lip, sitting up straighter when he entered. “And?”

“All dealt with. Unless he wants to be homeless, he’ll listen to me.”

Iris smiled, relieved. She held his arm, rubbing it to relieve the tension. He looked down at her hand, unable to keep the small smile off his face.

“So, what does this mean?”

He looked up at her face, and she dropped her hand. He took it in between his hands instead, and Iris shivered. “Your hands are so cold.”

“Why are you avoiding my question?” Barry narrowed his eyes.

Iris chuckled. “I’m not. Your hands are genuinely cold. Uh.. Whatever you want it to mean, I’m fine with.”

“Great, I’ll tweet out you’re my girlfriend this instant.” Barry took out his phone, and Iris scrambled to take it from him, her eyes wide.

“No!”

Barry laughed, taking her hands back in his, sliding his phone out of her left hand. He put it on her desk. “I was just joking.”

Iris huffed, hitting his arm again. “You’re such a dick.”

Barry shrugged, grinning widely. “I’m fine with that.”

Iris huffed once more, though this time she had a small smile on her face. “Idiot. White men are always idiots,” she mumbled.

Barry bursted out laughing, Iris joining him a second or two later.

“At least I didn’t threaten you with killing you.”

Iris wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, “I’m proud of you, you’re so brave.”

Barry snorted once again, then stood up and took her hand, making her stand up as well. He pulled her against him, his head resting on top of hers, rubbing her back. “Thanks for doing this, Iris. It means a lot.”

Iris hugged him back, tightening her arms around him. “Of course. Anything to help my boyfriend.”

Barry smiled, pulling back slightly to look her in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed her once again, not paying any attention to what was happening on her computer screen.

**

It’d been a few months since then. Iris and Barry never quite confirmed their relationship during interviews, but everyone kinda knew they were together.

They’d go out on dates together and walk back hand in hand, and the paparazzi caught their pictures a few times. But it didn’t matter, because everyone seemed supportive of them.

Barry sometimes said cheesy things like “my hero” or “the girl who saved my life” whenever he talked about her, his smile brighter than ever. Iris would make his favorite meal every time he said that.

His career was still fine, as far as Iris knew. His father had left him alone quite quickly, and Iris was happy about that. He’d gotten a new manager, a much better one, and it was going well for the both of them.

Until one day, Iris realized Barry’d left his house early in the morning. She decided to follow him, and saw him hugging a woman she’d never seen before, smiling. His hand came to rest on the small of her back, after he’d kissed her cheek, and they went inside, but Iris felt sick to her stomach. She tried to calm herself, tried to tell herself that Barry’d never cheat on her, so she went home. She threw up once she got back home, then hopped in the shower for the second time, feeling dirty.

When she heard the front door open later that day, while she was cleaning the kitchen, she didn’t ask who it was. She didn’t even look at him when he walked past the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later, smiling. He kissed her cheek, and rubbed her waist. Iris had to stop herself from gagging.

Barry frowned when she didn’t have a reaction at all, just continued cleaning. She huffed when she couldn’t reach the higher cabinets, and Barry smiled fondly, helping her up.

“Iris, what’s wrong?”

Iris shrugged, continued cleaning, rubbing the cabinets harsher now.

“Babe.. Tell me.”

Barry held his hand by her smaller back, scared she would fall. Iris turned to him, in one swift moment. And then she yelped when she lost her balance, expecting to hit the ground, but instead Barry smiled down at her. He put her down on the ground, rubbing her arm.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Barry snorted. “That fierce look in your eye says something else, babe.”

Iris huffed. “Who did you meet with today?”

Barry frowned in confusion, but his face cleared up soon. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh..”

“Why’d you kiss her cheek?”

Barry let out a small laugh, as if relieved. “Iris-”

“Don’t Iris me, tell me the truth.”

Barry rubbed her arms, standing close to her. He kissed her forehead, and it took everything in Iris not to melt into his embrace. “I love you, Iris. Only you. You know that.”

Iris huffed. “You’re avoiding the topic.”

Barry winked at her, “It’s a surprise.”

Iris bit the inside of her cheek not to smile, and Barry wiggled his eyebrows. “Gimme that pretty smile, baby, come on.”

Iris snorted, then laughed. “You’re a goofball.”

Barry shrugged, smiling widely at her. “I’m fine with that. Upgrade from dick.”

Iris laughed harder at that, hitting him in the chest gently. “Get out of here, jerk.”

Barry raised his hands and slowly walked backwards, almost tripping over a dozen things. “I’m coming back to help you after I’ve washed my hands.”

Iris hummed. “Yeah, okay, apology accepted.”

Barry made a “yes” sound, and Iris smiled after him.

**

The truth is, Iris didn’t suspect Barry’d actually cheat, but neither did she suspect Barry’d go buy a beautiful villa for the two of them, giving her a key immediately.

Iris fought the urge to jump on him that exact second, since her family and his friends were around. She just kissed him and thanked him, whispering a few promises in his ear.

She smirked when he blushed, and decided that she was happy with Barry, no matter what the situation was.

And that was all that mattered.


	21. Earth-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How WestAllen meet on Earth-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. been a long time, hasn’t it? sorry! i finally finished school, so i’m way more free now, but i’ve just been kinda lazy to write. however, i feel like you’ll rlly enjoy this chapter, or at least like it! enjoy :)

**Earth-21**

“Freeze!”

Iris hadn’t thought that that one line would change the course of her life forever.

**

Let’s start from the beginning. Iris was a detective, on the job for four years. Her father had disapproved of her becoming a cop at first, but had let it go after Iris calmly told him that this was what she wanted to do all this time.

She worked in Keystone all those four years, because the CCPD wasn’t looking for any new detectives.

But, her captain called her over one day. He told her that she’d be going to Central City, since they were looking for new detectives. At first, she hadn’t wanted to go, but after thinking it through, it didn’t seem like a bad idea. She’d be closer to her family, which would be great. So she agreed, although a bit hesitant, and moved back to Central City.

It was hard, leaving her partner and the city she knew so well behind. But apparently Central City had become a mess, in terms of crimes. The CCPD was struggling to contain simple crimes, Iris heard, so she obviously wanted to help. Her father was so happy to have her back in the same city, so she was happy too, of course.

Except, the first week she started working, important evidence from a huge case got stolen. She didn’t understand how, at first, because the files were on her desk, and she was by it all day. It was weird, and they had to investigate it. When they watched the security footage, nothing seemed out of ordinary, except for the fact that the video glitched for a split second. And then the screen went black. Great, that made everyone think Iris stole those files.

They went to her new apartment, looking everywhere for it, and Iris gave them knowing looks when they walked past her with apologetic smiles on their faces, after they couldn’t find anything. Duh.

They found the files, later, on Iris’ doorstep. Iris had frowned at that, but brought them back to the precinct. They left it at that, because they couldn’t find out who did it, since Iris hadn’t installed any camera’s around her house.

**

Since then, it’d become easier for Iris. The precinct quickly fell in love with her, and how good she was at her job. The captain, Singh, even partnered her up with someone.

His name was Justin, as far as Iris knew back then. And he was supposedly one of the best at the CCPD, which Iris was very happy with. And when she met him, she instantly regretted being a tad bit happy. He was the worst person she could’ve been partnered up with.

He was fine at first, since he didn’t say much. And then he opened up more, and Iris really wanted to shoot him. Not once, nor twice, but about a thousand times. He irritated her to no end. Despite him being attractive – Iris wasn’t blind – Iris didn’t really give him that as a pro. He had more cons than anyone else she’d ever met, and she’d met serial killers.

But, she hadn’t gone to Captain Singh yet, even though Justin was literally horrible. She kept it at that, and tried to adjust to her new life in Central City.

**

It took her about five months to finally adjust, and she’d become used to Central City’s weird vibe. The city seemed to die during the night. It’d be so quiet that officers on the night shift would fall asleep and get sent home, which was unusual for Iris. Keystone was the worst during nights, whereas Central was the best. But it was nice, because that gave Iris the time to adjust even faster, she didn’t have to think about impressing anyone anymore.

And then, it all changed. It was a quiet night, like always, and then, for some reason, it wasn’t. The city started going batshit crazy, a robbery there, a bank heist here, several murders being reported all over the city, and Iris really thought she’d gone crazy. Keystone wasn’t even that bad, and that worried her. She went to every crime scene she could go to, almost got shot three times, and by the end of the night she was exhausted.

She didn’t understand why it all changed, right up until she met Dr. Eobard Thawne, or Harrison (as he referred to himself). He seemed like a nice doctor at first, but after countless nights of research, digging up old files, she made connections nobody else seemed to make. Eobard was experimenting on people, and not just experimenting. He did so much fucked up shit, that Iris had to stop reading after the fifth page full of experiments. The patients they did know the names of, had never been heard from ever again. Iris didn’t sleep that night.

Eobard wasn’t denying any of it, and neither was he confirming any of it. He seemed to not care at all, about what people thought, but also about how he was painted in the media. Central City was scared of him, but Iris wasn’t. She suspected she was one of the only ones.

**

So, when she yelled “Freeze!” at the thief (that was what she thought the man was), she did not expect him to freeze for real. He seemed to turn into some kind of ice statue, his eyes looking into the distance, and then fell on the ground. Iris rushed over immediately, tucking her gun away, frowning. Was this guy another one of Eobard’s experiments, or did he die on the spot? If so, how?

Iris turned him over onto his back, searching his face for any scratches, or bruises, but he looked fine. Just knocked out. He still had a pulse too, Iris remembered to check after her initial shock was over. She helped the guy up, not knowing what to do. The police officers who had come with her shrugged as well, unable to come up with a solution.

Iris sat him down against a wall nearby, searching his pockets. She gasped when the guy seemed to suddenly wake up, startled, and grab her arm. She pulled her arm back harshly, sitting back.

“What the hell is going on?” The guy stood up, brushing his pants off. Iris stood up as well, crossing her arms.

“You tell me, Mr…. Allen.”

Mr. Allen, or Bartholomew, huffed, not in annoyance. It was in confusion. “I don’t know.”

Iris frowned for the fifth time that same night. “What do you mean, you don’t know? Do you not know how you ended up.. Here.. or, like, what you’re doing, or were doing?”

Bartholomew shook his head. “I don’t know any of it. I don’t.. where even are we? I-” He looked around, concerned, rubbing his arm.

Iris noticed a small bruise on the side of his arm, fading away slowly, making her feel even more confused. “Why don’t you.. come back to the precinct with us, and we’ll try and figure it out, huh?”

Bartholomew looked shaken, like he would throw up any second, but he nodded. Iris doubted thieves would willingly go to a police station, so she noted to not put anything on this guy’s criminal record.

**

Iris thought that this Bartholomew guy would talk, but she was so wrong. All he said was “I don’t know” and “Can I go home yet?”

Iris had frowned at his attempts to leave the precinct. The place seemed to make him uncomfortable. He looked around everywhere before he even sat down on a chair. Iris had brought him a glass of water, but he hadn’t touched it. Now that she thought of it, he hadn’t touched anything, and Iris was sure he did it to keep his fingerprints off the records.

Iris left him with some officers, trying to focus on other cases. When she came back a couple of hours later, Bartholomew wasn’t there anymore. The officers who were supposed to look after him said they had never even seen him.

Iris went home early that day, pissed off. Bartholomew Allen would get her one step closer to figuring out Eobard Thawne. And now she’d lost him.

She spent the following days peering over the list of experiments Eobard had done. Surgeries were used a lot, she realized, and she didn’t know whether to be concerned or confused.

Captain Singh was confused too, he couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on either, so Iris did some more digging. She found some old papers, lists of people that had disappeared over the years. She gasped, running back to her desk.

Iris went over all the names, recognizing a few names here and there, since she talked to their families. Catharina Yu, Hellen Fello, Barth- Iris held her breath, -olomew Henry Allen.

This was the guy they found in the alley. Iris leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her hair. This was a lot to take in. He had sat right there, and instead of bringing him back to his family, she lost him. As if he was some kinda thing so easy to lose. She felt sick.

She cleaned up her desk, making a neat pile. The clock was ticking, and she was supposed to cook for her dad. She waved at Captain Singh, taking her bag and leaving.

**

After Iris left her dad’s, she felt like she was being watched, so she kept a hand on the gun in her purse.

She looked around but couldn’t spot anyone. So she got in her car and drove away, texting her dad that he should lock every single door and window.

She got home after a pretty short drive, sighing after the door clicked shut. She locked it, closing the blinds. And then she gasped loudly. In the middle of her wall was a picture of her dad, a knife through it to hold it. Above it was written “STOP LOOKING, OR ELSE”. Iris snapped a picture and walked toward the picture hung on the wall, ripping it off the wall, being careful not to touch the knife.

She looked around in her house, taking her gun with her. Every single room was empty and nobody seemed to have touched anything in them. She came back to the living room, letting out a shaky breath. Should she call the police? No, that’s dumb. She is the police. She would put other officers in danger, too, so that was a no-go. She sighed and took a tissue, pulling the knife out. She cleaned up the red paint as best as she could, huffing when it left a stain. She’d have to get blue paint tomorrow to paint over it.

She got in bed soon after, her hand under her pillow, holding a gun in case something happened. Nothing did, but she didn’t sleep at all.

**

A week went over that day, and Iris still hadn’t closed a single eye. She was sleep-deprived, and it showed, no matter how much concealer she used for her bags. She even left her lenses home, using her glasses instead, in the hopes that the glasses would conceal her tiredness. Curse whoever broke into her house.

She got sent home early every day, no matter how much she protested. She’d rather not go home, since there was a huge chance she’d get murdered, but she had no choice.

Iris was walking home Friday, having just got off the bus, and she ran into someone. Great, she thought, that was just what she needed. She looked up, ready to apologize, but instead almost choked.

“Ba-”

“Shh! They can hear us. I need you to take me to your house.”

Iris nodded with wide eyes, hurrying home, taking at least five attempts to insert the key into its hole. She finally got it open and stepped inside, allowing Bartholomew to come inside as well. He walked inside, making sure to look outside once more, and closed the door. He sighed in relief.

“How did you..”

“Find your house? Um. I might have been following you for a few days now-”

Iris shoved him into the door, holding his collar. “Did you do that bullshit on my wall?”

Bartholomew held up his hands, letting out an “oof” sound when she shoved him against the door. He shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that. I didn’t break into your house, Miss West.”

Iris let his collar go, eyeing him still, but stayed threateningly close to him. Bartholomew let out a shaky breath, which Iris felt on her face.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Allen?”

“Barry. It’s Barry. Look, I can and will explain, but I need you to promise me something.” Barry ran a hand through his hair, and now that Iris looked closer, she noticed he hadn’t changed any of his clothes since she last saw him. That was nearly two weeks ago. Was he homeless?

“What?”

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone at the precinct I’m here. That you won’t take me back there. Please. I don’t wanna go there.”

Iris thought this through. She could turn him in immediately, and get Eobard arrested within a few hours, but then she wouldn’t know what he’d tell her. She sighed. “Okay. But I need you to answer one question first. Where have you been living all this time?”

Barry froze for a tiny fraction of a second, and Iris crossed her arms. “Um.. My parents’ house..”

“Oh, you mean, the deceased Henry and Nora Allen? That’s weird..”

Barry looked away from her, clenching his fists. One of the picture frames on Iris’ wall started shaking violently, and Iris watched in awe as more and more things began to shake. She caught the things that fell, looking at Barry like he grew three more heads. He unclenched his fists after deep breaths, and everything stopped shaking.

“How did you-”

“If you’re done bringing up my dead parents, I’ll tell you.”

Iris shut her mouth, hanging the picture frames back on their place. When she turned back to Barry, he was holding his head, his face even paler than it was before, and then he made a gagging sound. Iris opened the bathroom door, and he ran into the bathroom. Soon after, Iris heard him vomit, and she opened the door. She sat with him on the floor while he dry-heaved, feeling bad for him.

He sat back on his knees after a short while, panting.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Do you want clean clothes? I have some from my ex-boyfriend here. You’d fit his clothes.” Iris stood up as she said it.

Barry looked up at her, shock and surprise evident in his features. Iris smiled a little, exiting the bathroom.

When she came back, Barry’d cleaned himself up, and was sitting on the closed toilet lid. He got up, taking the clothes from Iris when she held them out for him. She gestured to the shower. “You can do your thing, I’m gonna make myself a sandwich or two. You want anything?”

Barry shook his head, but his stomach growled. Iris laughed. “Your body says otherwise. Okay, I’ll be in the kitchen, if you come back early. If not, then I’ll probably be in the living room. Um. Bye.”

Barry’s faint chuckle made Iris smile.

**

Barry sat on the couch next to Iris, freshly showered, turning to her completely, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Okay. Where do I start.. Um. My parents were both murdered four years ago, by Eobard. Except, it wasn’t really Eobard. He managed to make some kind of speed god of himself, dressed up in a costume and all. He just came into our house, phasing through our door, and murdered them right in front of me.” Barry swallowed thickly, and Iris had a hard time trying not to comfort him. “He then took me somewhere else, I still have no idea where. He kept me there for a few days, giving me a little bit of food and water. I wish I had escaped then, but I know I couldn’t have. He then took me to some kind of.. laboratory, I guess? He called it STAR Labs quite often. It’s why I was in the alley, I think, I tried to flee, and Eobard tried to shock my brain into coming back. He’s been looking for me since then, I know, I hear him speeding around the city a lot.” Barry tensed up, then, rubbing his hands together.

“At STAR Labs he.. just liked to perform experiments on people. I heard their screams a lot, and I wish I could have helped them. They would beg him to stop, but he just kept going, you know? And all I could do was close my eyes and ears. I’m pretty sure I was the first person he kidnapped to experiment on. He took all his time with me, breaking multiple bones, to see how fast I healed. He tried to turn other people into speedsters, speedsters like him. He planted a chip inside our necks, I realized. I had to cut my neck open and take it out myself. I almost bled to death. But I didn’t.” Barry looked at the TV in the living room, taking a deep breath. It slowly rose from the table it was sitting on, and it stayed like that. Barry then looked away and the TV slowly got put back on the table. “And I found out the reason he was keeping me. Instead of giving me superspeed, he gave me telekinesis.”

Iris already thought that he had some kinda brain-related power. But it was crazy seeing him do that.

“I’m the only one who didn’t die from his experiments. He used to come down to where he kept me and talk about how I’m his best creation, about how he tried with everyone else and it didn’t work, that I’m special in some weird way. I wanted to spit in his face.”

Iris scooted closer to Barry, taking his hand and rubbing the top of it with her thumb. Barry looked shocked for a second, but relaxed afterwards. “And that’s why I wanted to find you. You’d listen and not think I’m crazy. Eobard mentioned your name a few times, you know?” Barry sighed.

Iris had to stop herself from scoffing. Eobard was pretty dumb for a genius.

“I wanted to tell you to be careful at the precinct, but we were never alone. I’m sorry, for fleeing.”

Iris shook her head. “I understand.”

Barry scooted even closer to Iris, their knees touching. He looked at her curiously for a few minutes. “Can I try something?”

Iris felt like she was hypnotized, she couldn’t stop looking into his beautiful green eyes. She nodded absentmindedly.

Barry took a deep breath and brought his hands up to her head, touching the sides. Barry closed his eyes, and so did Iris. And then they both gasped, Barry flinching back immediately.

“What-”

Barry shook his head, “I don’t know. It’s like I felt every emotion you went through in your entire life.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty accurate. I’m sorry you went through so much shit, Barry.”

Barry shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “It’s okay. So, will you help me?”

“Help you with what, exactly?”

“Putting Eobard away. I- I don’t wanna say kill him, per say, but at least make sure he will never see the light of a day ever again. He deserves to get punished, badly.”

Iris nodded firmly. “And I will make sure of it.”

**

Another few weeks went over that night, and Iris and Barry had been training. Iris taught Barry combat, and helped him with his powers, while Barry helped Iris with telling her how exactly they’d take Eobard out.

They’d been doing the same thing on a Tuesday night, when a knock sounded on the door. Iris stood up from where she was sat on the ground, panting slightly. “Stay as silent as you can.”

Barry nodded, turning off the lights of the room he was in. Iris ran downstairs with a towel hanging from her neck, opening the door.

“Dad? Hi!” She hugged her dad, her fake smile slipping off her face, her expression turning into one of worry.

She pulled back shortly after, the fake smile back on her lips. “What are you doing here?”

“Just visiting my daughter. Is that not allowed anymore?” Her father smiled at her, walking to the couch once Iris gestured for him to go inside.

“Of course it is. I’m gonna take a quick shower and change my clothes, I’ll be back alright?” Iris took the towel off her shoulders.

“Yeah, you go do that. I’ll be here.”

Iris nodded and ran upstairs, instead of going to the shower, going to the room she and Barry were training in. “Barry, my dad came over, is it okay if you stay in your room? I don’t want him to know about any of this.”

Barry nodded slowly, and silently walked to his own room. Iris gave him an apologetic smile, but he shook his head and went inside. He locked the door.

Iris showered and dressed quickly after that, going downstairs with her hair wrapped.

“You kept these pictures?” Her dad had a fond smile on his face, holding a picture of him, his wife, his son Wally and Iris. Iris nodded, coming to stand beside him.

“Yeah. I miss them.”

Joe nodded, sighing. “They’ll always be here, just not physically.”

Iris hummed. “I wish we could talk to them one last time.”

“Me too.”

**

“Your mom and brother are dead?”

Iris almost choked on her apple juice, her eyes wide. The bun her hair was tied in bobbed with her head as she nodded.

Barry looked at her, serious, and then nodded, as if everything made sense now.

“I saw how they died. I didn’t see their faces, but I saw how they died. I’m sorry.”

Iris shook her head, “Why didn’t you bring it up then?”

“I wasn’t trying to make you relive that trauma. It’s not a great feeling.”

Iris sighed, shrugging. “I still see it in nightmares, so.”

Barry looked up from his scrambled eggs, looking contemplative. “See, I was practicing on myself the other day, and I think I can help with that.”

“What do you-”

“Your nightmares. I can make them go away. I don’t know if it’s permanent, but I know that it’s definitely temporary. Do you want me to try?”

“If you promise not to get sick, I mean.. Sure.”

Barry laughed. He walked over to her, taking her hands. He squeezed her hands, and then let go, putting his hands on her head. Barry closed his eyes, but Iris kept them open. She watched as his face contorted into expressions of fear, anger, grief, sadness, and then he took his hands off her head. She smiled at him, not sure if it worked.

“That- It’s hard to see something like that happen, you know, but it’s worse to relive that every night. Nobody should go through that. I- It gets worse if you don’t see a therapist.”

Iris sighed. “I’m scared of therapists.”

“What? Why?”

“They’ll think I’m crazy-”

“You’re a detective who lost her brother and mother. That’s one of the most common cases people go to a therapist for. First is depression and anxiety. I think you have PTSD. But it’d help to see a therapist. They don’t judge people, they help them.”

Iris watched Barry, curious. “Where did you go to school?”

“Uh. CCU. Why?”

“Since when do you know so much about human psychology?”

Barry frowned, as if he just realized. He scrunched up his face, confused. “I don’t.. I think my powers might have also improved my intelligence.”

Iris stood up from her barstool, “Aha!”

Barry seemed startled. “What?”

“If you’re smarter than the average human, wouldn’t that mean you’d be able to construct the perfect plan? It’d make sense, because everything so far has been going just like we thought it would go like. It’s practically waterproof.”

Barry considered this for a moment. “That.. Is very true. So, in about a week, we’re going to actually do it? And we might succeed?”

Iris nodded, excited. “Yes! This is great, Barr.”

“Barr?” Barry looked amused, but Iris rolled her eyes.

“Go away.”

“Don’t be mean now, Iris.”

“Miss West to you, lil boy.”

Barry scoffed, taking the dishes to the kitchen.

**

“I’m scared.”

“It’s okay.”

“We might die.”

“I’ll make sure you won’t die.”

“I said we.”

Barry smiled at Iris. “It won’t matter if I die. You’ve got a father and a precinct that need you. You’re more important.”

Iris looked at Barry, baffled. “Barry, no, don’t even think about sacrificing yourself for me.”

Barry shrugged. “If it comes down to your life or mine, I wouldn’t hesitate to choose yours.”

“Ba-”

Barry held up a hand. “Listen, I need you to promise me something.”

“Ok..ay?”

“You’re gonna make the same choice as me, if it comes down to your life versus mine, okay? Don’t protest, we all know whose life will matter most to Central City. I promise I’ll try to look after myself, but if you have to choose, be selfish. Please.”

Iris shakily ran a hand through her hair, looking away. “I-”

“Wait, shh!” Barry pressed against Iris, blocking both of their faces from being seen by security guards walking out of STAR Labs.

Iris looked up at Barry, her heartbeat speeding up. She grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer. It was just for the guard who was watching them like he was going to report them as soon as he could, she told herself. Barry looked at Iris, confused, and Iris sighed. “I’m sorry for this one.”

She leaned up to kiss him, one of her hands gliding up his chest and to his neck, the other one staying on his jacket. Barry made a small startled sound, but kissed back, his hands cupping her face. Iris pulled back not too long after, panting slightly. The guard seemed to have looked away, they weren’t in eyesight anymore.

Barry panted slightly, his hands never leaving Iris’ face. Iris was still looking up at him. Barry opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it again.

He took a step back, then took Iris’ hand. “We’ll talk about that after, okay?”

Iris could only nod, letting herself get pulled inside by Barry.

Barry seemed to know the building really well, and he led her right to where he thought would be Eobard’s office. It was locked, but Barry looked at it and it shook, falling out of its place. The door opened.

Iris held her breath, her free hand on her gun if she’d need it. The office was empty, but Barry didn’t let Iris go inside. He let a pen fly through the room, and it set off an alarm. Barry didn’t look alarmed. This is what they’d hoped for, a reason for Eobard to come towards them.

Iris squeezed Barry’s hand, to show her support. Barry glanced at her and nodded, as if saying that he understood and that he supported her as well.

“Oh, if it isn’t my favorite lab rat.” Eobard’s mask was down, a smirk on his face that Iris wanted to smack off.

“I’m not your lab rat.”

Eobard shrugged, “I created you in a lab by experimenting on you. I’d say that’s pretty close to a lab rat.”

Barry let out a puff of breath, letting go of Iris’ hand. Iris disappeared into Eobard’s office, just like how they planned. She searched each and every single cabinet, and then found some sort of secret safe. She heard some crashes outside, but instead focused on the safe. She cracked it open pretty quickly, since Eobard had written the number on a piece of paper hanging inside the cabinet it was stored in.

She found a USB, a few stacks of money, and a device that looked futuristic. She took a handkerchief out of her pocket, and took the device. It buzzed in her hands, the blue color of it changing to a yellow. And then some kind of computer popped up, scaring Iris. She let out a yelp when the computer said her name.

“Hi, Iris Ann West-Allen, what can I do for you?”

Iris’ eyes almost bulged out of her eye sockets. West-Allen.

“I- Who are you?”

“Gideon, artificial intelligence, creation of Barry Allen.”

“What year were you made in, Gideon?”

“2022, Mrs. West-Allen.”

Iris looked at the door, worried. “Does Barry Allen defeat Eobard Thawne?”

“I’m not sure I understand your question.”

Iris heard a pounding against the door, “IRIS! GET OUT OF THERE!”

Iris hurriedly grabbed the USB, shoving it into her pocket. “D-does.. Barry Allen, does he defeat the.. man in yellow?”

“Barry Allen defeats the man in yellow.”

Iris sighed, relieved. “One last question, Gideon. When do Barry and I get married?”

“I was told specifically by mister Allen not to share that information with anyone but him.”

Iris huffed, frustrated. “Okay. Well. Don’t tell.. the man in yellow what we talked about.”

“I won’t, Mrs. West-Allen.”

Iris unlocked the door, and pretty soon she wanted to go back in. Barry was on his back on the ground, groaning, holding his head.

“Where is he?!” Iris ran to Barry, helping him sit up. Barry looked sick, even worse than he did the first time he used his powers. Iris looked around, but couldn’t see or find anyone.

“He just..” Barry coughed harshly, “Ran away. I-”

Iris looked in the direction of the crash that cut Barry’s explanation short, and her eyes widened at the sight of Eobard, holding her dad’s unconscious body.

He dropped Joe on the ground carelessly. Iris flinched at the thump. She stood up, slowly, helping Barry up as well.

“Ah, if it isn’t the future Mrs. Allen.”

Barry looked startled, but Iris didn’t show any kind of reaction. Eobard laughed.

“Your destiny was to die together, I suppose.”

He flashed forward, lifting Barry up by his neck. Iris gasped, ready to pull her gun out, but Eobard’s hand crackled with lightning, pointed at her chest.

She stayed still, watching Barry choke, and felt a tear slip down her cheek. “Please, Eobard, Harrison, whatever your name is, stop.”

Eobard’s red eyes were boring into Iris’ eyes when he said, “I came here to finish what I should have finished decades ago.”

As Barry slowly closed his eyes, his hand flicked, and he kicked Iris aside. A table flew across the room, hitting Eobard in the back. He didn’t let Barry go, but his grip loosened, and that seemed like it was enough to let Barry do what he wanted to do. Iris watched as sharp objects flew across the room, all pointed at Eobard, and Barry closed his eyes as they made contact with Eobard’s body.

Eobard’s grip loosened, and he roared as he fell onto his knees. Barry slipped out of his grasp, and made the sharp objects dig in even more. Iris heard them dig into Eobard’s skin, and it was a sickening sound, but she couldn’t let this happen.

“Barry, stop.”

Barry didn’t stop, he only pulled tighter and tighter, watching Eobard’s blood pool under his body.

“Barry!”

Barry kept going.

“BARRY!” Iris stood up, running to him, looking into his eyes.

“Barry, look at me. You don’t want to rot in jail for the rest of your life, do you? You want to see him rot in jail. Let him suffer inside. Don’t let the anger get to your head. Come on, Barr, you’re better than this.”

Barry’s hand slowly released its pressure, and Iris sighed in relief. Eobard looked like a statue, bleeding out onto the floor. Iris dialed the police, staying by her dad’s side the whole time. He seemed like he just got knocked out, nothing major. Her dad woke up when the police got to STAR Labs, and Iris hugged him, crying in his arms despite him just waking up.

Barry wasn’t around. Iris had no idea where he was, but she was too busy crying her heart out in her dad’s arms.

**

A few weeks went over that day, and Iris hadn’t seen Barry since then. She tried to contact him in every way possible, but he seemed like he disappeared into thin air.

She was doing better mentally, however. The shock of it all wore off in the second week after the big showdown happened, and she was glad for it. She didn’t go to her house very often anymore, opting for just staying with her dad. She was scared and still had frequent nightmares, but they got less intense and the scare wore off every day.

Iris went on with her life, happy that Eobard got put in jail, some kind of super human jail that Iris didn’t understand the science behind.

The third week of Barry not being around, Iris was scared. She worried that he’d never come back, that he’d.. died.

That is, until she saw him again, sitting on her porch.

“Barry!” She ran to her house, kicking off her heels halfway to run faster. Barry stood up at the sound of her voice, and she somehow floated right into his arms.

They hugged tightly for a while, with Iris’ face buried in Barry’s shoulder. Barry let Iris go, then, his face wet with tears. Iris pouted.

“You’re blaming yourself, aren’t you?”

Barry sighed. “You read me so well.”

Iris smiled, wiping Barry’s cheeks with her hands.

“I’m glad you’re here for me, Iris. I promise to always be here for you, too, if you’ll let me.”

“Always, Barr.”

And they hugged again.


End file.
